


Our Accident is Life’s Intention (HIATUS)

by RTNightmare



Series: Our Accident | Life’s Intention [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of crazy is gonna to go down!, Accidental Pregnancy, Arachnophobia, Attempted Rape, Childbirth, Drinking, F/M, He won't give up!, I tricked you with the arachnophobia, Ironic birthday!, Magical Pregnancy, Magical means that it's different than normal, Non-Consensual Touching, Not revealing anything, OC assholes (based off of people I know), On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven's Ex is crazy!, Revenge, Soul Bond, Underage Drinking (background), Wedding, a series solely about dealing with this unexpected turn of events, fight for rights, first hybrid kids, humans are assholes, i altered OC ex's name from someone I loath IRL, lol, mild racism (for now), minor blood/violence, minor non-con, more smut, not enough for it to be a major tag, oh noes!, prank gone wrong, shared feelings, smut in prologue, so read it!, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Raven just wants to finish Law School and get on with her life. However, when a good friend of hers and her best friend's boyfriend hosts a party and plays a prank on Raven and a hoodie-wearing skeleton, filled with suspicion, who just happened to be nearby, everything takes a turn for the worst. Now Raven and Sans have to work together through their new shared responsibility, both clueless as to what a human-monster skele-hybrid is capable of!Important Links1) Heavily Inspired (and partially traced with permission) by/from withtheworm's artwork!My partially traced version: http://fav.me/dasds2lMy DeviantArt and Tumblr Username: RTNightmare  (UPDATES)February 25th: Mini hiatus just because I'm moving to an apartment. I hope to have another chapter by next week!   December 21st: I have started doing minor edits on this story! Little changes will occur as I change them. So things about characters and Soul traits, as well as grammar (eventually)! Enjoy the edits and Happy Holidays!





	1. Prologue*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532576) by [Kazefiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazefiend/pseuds/Kazefiend). 



> I hate editing because I hate repetition. I plan to reread this in a month or so from now after I've looked away from it for a bit. If anyone is interested in betaing my work before I post it, contact me through my email rtcool14@gmail.com and we can talk it out.
> 
> For the prologue, it is separated into 4 parts. The smut is in part 2 and is told from Sans' perspective. There is also some minor NSFW content that pertains to 'personal information' in part 3 (which is after the smut). If you wish to skin the naughty bits, you can stop reading before the bolded and underlined "Sans" and after "I slammed the door and began walking." I will mark all parts with smut after this by giving you a warning after the chapter title (*)!
> 
> I will be doing this series in parts just like how pregnancy has trimesters, so it will hopefully look clean and organized.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of when shit hit the fan...now life for both Sans and Raven will never be the same.
> 
>  
> 
> **Update: This chapter has been edited as of March 12, 2017!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and some mature information in this chapter. You have been warned.

When you are invited to a party with a bunch of crazy college kids a year after monsters were officially made citizens and said college kids are friends with them, you know shit is about to go down. Throw in a senior in college who doesn’t get out much, was invited and forced to come practically against her will, and has never drank nor ever wants to drink in her life, and you get the scenario Raven Lily Crowell was in at the moment her life changed more drastically than anyone could have imagined.

 

In other words, welcome to the day my life changed forever.

 

Looking around, all I saw were drunken children. No doubt I wasn’t the oldest, even at the age of twenty-four, but I could pick out of the college babies from the way these people acted. A lot of them were not of the legal age to drink. For those select individuals, I could feel their uncertainty and fear of being caught. People are easy to read, especially in this environment.

 

Looking at the cup of soda clutched loosely between my fingers, I sighed. Alex was gonna pay for pulling me into this. Alex, a girl whom I had initially bonded with because we shared a class and her bubbly personality was hard to ignore. Also a person who I grew attached to over the years because she actually cared about me underneath her crazy personality. I had a few friends that were awesome, but none like Alex. She was more than entitled to _best friend status_.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Rave, there you are! Ugh….why aren’t you havin’ something better than just soda?!”

 

“How can you tell-”

 

“Because I know **you**!” My friend interrupted.

 

“Whatever…” I grumbled. “You know my opinion on alcohol.” Not the real reason for why I don’t drink, but if I did say the real reason…well, I know plenty of people who would tell me I’d be fine. So…better just stick with the ‘ _I don’t like how it tastes_ ’ excuse. Only my family knows the real reason. I plan to keep it that way for however long I can.

 

“Rave, you are graduating on Monday! You are going to start your career as a lawyer – **years** before you should be able to, might I add. You are gonna be awesome at it, probably move to live in a fancy house, and…I may not see you very often.” She looks so glum suddenly.

 

I chuckled. “Alex, we both know that is not how it works. I’ll be doing more internships first and work my way up. The _fancy house_ isn’t a guaranteed this, either. You know this! Just because I made it into the advanced class and passed does not guarantee riches beyond imagination.”

 

“Oh shush, girl, close enough! My question, though, is what about your man?”

 

“Wha?”

 

“Girl, you _neeeeeed_ a dude in your life!”

 

“Why?!”

 

“Moi, of course! How else are you gonna have babies and live happily ever after! You need a **decent** guy to make your precious baby angels! Duh!”

 

I sighed to expel my raging emotions, still trying not to let the heat in my face overwhelm me as I shifted in place, putting my cup down on the ledge I had been lounging on as I stood up. Sure, leaving it here was a douche-move. Right now, though, I didn’t care.

 

“I’m outta here, Al. I can’t deal with _this_ ,” I waved my hand to indicate the people around us, “anymore for tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow for the ceremony.”

 

“But Raaaave!”

 

I walked past, ignoring the annoying whine that she always used when she was running out of ideas. It only worked because the noise was grating and she knew it. However, in this scenario, it was not gonna work due to how loud everyone else was in comparison.

 

Making my way through the throng of people I both knew and didn’t, I headed to the exit. I was a person away from freedom when I found myself knocked to the ground.

 

Shocked into a daze, I looked blankly up at the towering mass I couldn’t identify in the flashing lights set up for the party.

 

“OH NO! I AM SO SORRY, HUMAN! FORGIVE MY CLUMSINESS!”

 

The next moment, I was hoisted up into the arms of a stranger. Shaking the daze and blinking, I finally realized the obvious. This person wasn’t human…or at least, they did look normal by human standards.

 

It finally dawned on me as I considered what he said. He had called me _HUMAN_ , the word coming from him louder than anyone else in the crowd. Regardless, only monsters used that term. Looking at this person again, he looked like a Halloween decoration more than anything else. A literal skeleton…they have those?

 

“Uh-uh-uhmm, um…I…um…”

 

The lack of incoherency astounded me. I did not often have moments where my mind was fine, but my mouth wouldn’t cooperate. It was usually the other way around.

 

“OH NO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BROKEN YOU! I AM SO SORRY, HUMAN!”

 

Since speaking was a no-go, I tried shaking my head and raising my hands in the universally known sign of ‘it’s okay’, hoping it would be enough to calm the nerves of the frenzied giant skeleton currently performing the worry dance. No such luck!

“I…OH DEAR! SANS WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO!”

 

Without another word, the skeleton – whom I thought I heard was named The Great Papyrus, or just Papyrus – picked me up and carried me in the opposite direction of the exit. I moaned in aggravation, fed up with everything.

 

“SANS! SANS! OH, THERE YOU ARE! BROTHER, I NEED HELP!”

 

I was plopped roughly into a bar chair, the resulting pain to my behind forcing a rough huff. I grumbled, closing my eyes and leaning forward onto the bar with only my head while my arms dangled towards the ground in between the bar and the chair I was forced upon.

 

“sup.”

 

I opened my eyes and looked towards the source. Sitting next to me, nursing a Bloody Mary, was another skeleton, and nearly the exact opposite in more than just appearance to the one that accidentally kidnapped me. While the first skeleton was straight like a board, lean, loud, and way over seven feet tall, his brother was practically rounded, thick-set, almost too quiet compared to his brother and the volume of the party, and possibly just past six feet.

 

“so, my bro said he ran ya over by accident. said he broke ya or somethin’?”

 

I groaned. Flexing my jaw, I tried to speak again.

 

“I was…just surprised and dazed. Couldn’t form a sentence ‘cus of that. Um, I’m fine. I was trying ta leave.”

 

The skeleton shrugged in his baggy black hoodie, the pale teal of the hood seeming to curl around his skull. “i getcha, girlie. my bro wants me to fix you. oh…” He grimaced. “that sounds really bad. sorry.”

 

I shrugged, not caring anymore.

 

“let me buy ya a drink.”

 

I sighed, closing my eyes again. “I don’t drink alcohol.”

 

I heard the skeleton hum before addressing the bartender. “do ya have non-alcoholic drinks?”

 

I didn’t hear the response because a familiar voice interfered.

 

“Yo Rave, there ya’ are! Alex said ya stormed off! C’mon, girl! Have some fun!”

 

I opened my eyes and glowered in the direction of Corbin, Alex’s boyfriend of five years and a friend of both of us since freshman year. This party was an event he was hosting with the other members of the sports club. Corbin just so happened to be the pitcher of the baseball team, the Black Cats. He and Alex had bonded through her becoming the vice-captain of the cheerleading squad, the Ladybugs! Both of them were pursuing careers in sports, having secured the attention of major team coaches across the country.

 

It wasn’t long after that he and I met and we became fast friends. Unlike some of the football players, Corbin, or Ben as his close friends called him, was nice and helpful to other students. He became captain of the men’s baseball team and vice-captain of the Sport Club (male division) that housed all the teams.

 

Thankfully, the captain – part of the football team – wasn’t a bully like some of his team mates occasionally were. In fact, both worked to end the bullying to make it easier on staff, encouraging the sports team to be a positive example. A lot of students admired them for that.

 

“Ben, I don’t like parties, much less parties with alcohol and underage drinking. I just want to go home. I know we are celebrating graduation, but this is not my ideal way of celebrating. I studied law to prevent stuff like this. What reason do I have not to report this to the college dean?”

 

“Geez, Rave, chill. The team and I are personally gonna make sure that everyone gets home safely. You have my word on that.” I rolled my eyes, consenting with a nod.

 

The young man sighed, pulling at his dirty blond hair to relieve some stress. Ben was the type of person who wanted to make everyone happy. Since I wasn’t enjoying myself, his morals were being threatened. He knew it was illogical to make everyone happy – the same as trying to be perfect in every way – but he tried regardless. I admired him for that, but sometimes he went too far.

 

That’s what triggered the biggest change in my life. I guess you could say he deserved much more than a punch in the face as well as the cuddliest hug in existence. Why? Don’t worry, I’m getting to that.

 

“Ben, chill, I’ll have a quick drink of something non-alcoholic and then I’ll hit the road. I’m totally fine. Especially now that I can speak like a normal person.”

 

“Wha?”

 

I face-palmed. “Nothing.”

 

He shook his head. “All right, fine. Just do me one favor and dance for one song. Then you can have your drink and go.”

 

I put down the cup and eyed him. “Just one?”

 

He nodded, raising his hands in surrender. “One dance, one drink, then I’m good.”

 

I sighed. “Fine.”

 

Ben grinned and then turned to the skeleton who had been watching us curiously. “Hey Sans, mind going with her? Just one dance, dude. Please!”

 

The skeleton, Sans, I guess, glared at him. Ben puckered his lips and gave him puppy-eyes.

 

Something flickered in the skeleton’s eye sockets. “fine, but only ‘cus i still owe ya fer helpin’ me in the past.”

 

Sliding off the stool, he ignored me, walking towards the dance floor. I sighed and followed, walking up to the skeleton who clearly wasn’t into it as he tapped his foot to the beat.

 

“Yer shoelaces are untied, y’know.”

 

He shrugged. “kay.”

 

I raised a brow, eyeing the monster who was a whole head taller than me, broadly shaped all around, and somehow had a noticeable midsection that stuck out like a small beer belly.

 

“How many drinks did you have?” I asked without thinking. The heat to my cheeks was instantaneous.

 

“two. why?” The lights in his sockets were knowing. He didn’t **need** to ask why. _Damnit!_

 

I blushed, looking away. “No reason.”

 

He quirked a brow bone briefly before looking away again, a hint of color to his cheekbones. _Huh, weird._

 

“So…I haven’t seen you at this school ever. Are you new?”

 

“nah. i’ve been workin’ ta validate my degrees, all science, so that i can get a proper job. i live with my bro, and he’s been working while i finish doin’ what i needta do so that when i get a job, it will help pay for rent, his schooling, and anything else. already got a position offer that’ll pay well, an’ since i’ll be graduating monday with the rest of the seniors at this party, it’s the only reason i’m here.”

 

“Wow, monsters only came up a few months ago. You must be insanely smart to have gotten through all the courses as fast as you did. What were you studying?”

 

“quantum physics, astronomy, engineering, and some other sciences.”

 

“Damn, that’s some hardcore stuff! What was your final grade? If that’s not rude to ask…”

 

“heh, i was at the top. i’ been around a while, had a lot of time. i worked with the royal scientist, so i know my stuff. i ended up teachin’ a class ta help pay fer the rest o’ my ed’cation. that’s how i was hired, act’lly.”

 

“That sounds amazing. So, you know Ben, I guess. How’d you meet?”

 

“he helped us out a li’l after we first arrived topside. as fer why my bro an’ i are here. well, pap wanted ta come, and i can’t let my baby bro get inta too much trouble, so here i am, too.”

 

“Yer the older brother, and your name is Sans?”

 

He nodded. “and yer name is rave? cool name.”

 

I chuckled. “No, that’s a nickname. I’m Raven, named because my hair is jet black, and that is rare for humans. It was a recessive gene from a few generations back, actually. And my parents decided to be funny about it and name me after a black bird ta compliment my family name Crowell.”

 

He chuckles at that, eyeing my hair.

 

“ya graduating, too, i’m guessin’?”

 

I nodded. “I studied law, in an advanced program that took two years instead of three or four. I studied monster law for my final semester, too. Met your king, too, and had a blast learning more about Souls and stuff.”

 

He looked impressed.

 

“huh, that’s pretty impressive.”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool. And I guess we’ll be graduating together.”

 

He looked at me, his slow progression to actual dancing halting altogether. He seemed to study me before finally grinning largely, exposing a row of enormous, perfectly straight teeth.

 

“heh, guess people should watch their back. since we’re now legal citizens as of a week ago, if someone has a **bone** ta pick with us, we’re not gon’ **tibia** easy target. not with lawyers like yerself watchin’ our backs. good thing a lot of the humans out ta get us these days are **spineless**.”

 

I stared at him blankly, eye twitching as I calculated his enormous shit-eating grin. I was thankful that the song ended.

 

“And, that’s the end of the song.”

 

Turning, I made my way back to the bar. However, instead of one drink, there were three.

 

“What the hell, Ben?!”

 

“You were having such an awesome time; you didn’t notice you danced for three songs! Oh shit! Now you need to have three drinks! C’mon, Rave!”

 

I sputtered, “That…wasn’t part…that…no! You never…no!”

 

“C’mon! After this, you’re home free!”

 

I shrieked in dismay, grabbing the first cup and chugging it without tasting it. Another three minutes passed and the third glass was empty. However, by then, I was so far gone. I couldn’t feel my face, couldn’t see straight, and everything was a blur.

 

I had vague memories, but nothing solid. All I know is when I woke up to the real world again, I was not where I was supposed to be.

 

* * *

 

**{Sans}**

 

The skeleton knew what was up the moment Ben told him to join his friend on the dancefloor. If it were any random person asking him to do this, he would have _noped the hell out_ of there without a second thought. 

 

But Ben was different. When the skeleton monster had first met him, he quickly found out the man was caring, understanding, and one of the most open-minded humans he had ever met, when it came to equality at least. Ben’s green Soul was blazing force to be reckoned with, and with determination as his second trait, it was unwise to stand against him.

 

After getting to know him better, Sans eventually felt comfortable enough to convey the issues his bro and he were facing, particularly the financial ones.

 

Upon hearing of the skeleton’s problems, Ben had gotten together with his other friends and had organized a project and fund-raiser to help all the monsters financially and more. The project helped monsters find jobs on campus and in **that** community while the fundraiser helped pay for the work the monsters did.

 

It was a major success and it opened Sans’ eyes to the kindness that some of the humans possessed. He knew humans weren’t perfect. Ben had as many flaws as the next guy, but he respected the human nonetheless. The man was also part of a group of humans who advocated to allow monsters on campus. Remembering the list of others involved, Sans immediately recognized the girl beside him as the one leading it alongside Ben.

 

Through their efforts, not only were many monsters’ financial troubles delayed until jobs opened up, but job openings for higher pay increased and with Sans’ degrees being recognized, he found a job that was perfect for him that he would start within the next few days after graduation.

 

Sans knew Ben well enough to know that the girl who was seated next to him was a good friend of his. She used the nickname that students knew had to be earned through friendship and he used a nickname back, something she had corrected when he had mentioned it.

 

Watching her consume the three cups, he noticed Ben forming an awkwardly crooked grin, something he only did when he was trying to keep calm and not spoil something.

 

Knowing that this girl had helped with the efforts to enable monsterkind’s rights as citizens, he felt the need to protect her. He could see her Soul, the light of Integrity even brighter than Ben’s Kindness. As she devoured each drink, she lost further control. Her Soul warped faster than he had ever seen happen with anyone before. Drinking even a little alcohol had a far more enormous effect on her than on others.

 

_It made sense now._

 

“ben, buddy, what did you do?”

 

“Whatcha means, Sansy?”

 

“not mah name, pal.” His teeth ground together, his impatience rising.

 

Ben sighed and crept towards Sans, the girl angrily consuming the liquid completely oblivious.

 

“Sorry, dude.” Ben whispered. “But trust me, what I did was worth it. My friend here can be such a stick in the mud. She needs to loosen up. She didn’t even question if she actually danced for three songs.”

 

“yeah, it was only one. what’s goin’ on, bud?”

 

“I asked Mike over here to spike it with the best stuff he had. She will be so screwed, but it is totally worth it. But dude, Sans buddy, can you do me one more favor?”

 

The monster leveled a glare. “what.”

 

“Can you take her home?”

 

“wha…dude, i don’t-”

 

“Thanks, man! I owe you!”

 

Well, no, he didn’t. After all he had done, he didn’t owe Sans anything. Except the girl’s address!

 

Ben disappeared, and with the only person he felt comfortable talking with gone, he didn’t know what to do. Sans wasn’t comfortable socializing with random humans yet. And even if he was, it was too late. By the time he looked around, the only people left were the cleaning crew. Not comfortable with a bunch of eyes on him, he hoisted the drunken woman onto his back and located his brother before heading home.

 

“BUT SANS, WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING THAT HUMAN GIRL WITH YOU?”

 

“sorry bro, but ben told me ta take ‘er home without givin’ ‘er address, and now…ugh, hope ya don’t mind havin’ a sleepover with a passed-out stranger.”

 

Of course, his bro didn’t mind. Papyrus was the coolest, so he was ecstatic, even going so far as to take the unconscious girl off his shoulders. Rolling his shoulders back into the proper alignment, Sans shrugged, walking the remaining few blocks with his brother in silence.

 

 

 

However, everything went to hell that night. The memories of the resets plagued his mind, causing him to drift in and out of sleep. It was the same every night, watching Frisk warp into the monster that had killed his friends, family, and everyone else in the underground over and over.

 

However, tonight it was different, except that the only difference was that the girl whom he was forced to take home now starred in this endless cycle of horror. One moment, the demon child was stalking him in the Hall of Judgement, and the next, the ebony-haired girl seemed to take her place.

 

Bewilderment took anger’s place until realization sliced through it…and her.

 

Raven stumbled, blood pouring past her lips and the wound along her midsection. She fell to her knees, sputtering red along the Dust-covered floor of the Judgement Hall. The demon cackled as advanced to deliver the final blow to the unknowing girl.

 

Sans’ shock was quickly replaced by fury as the beam from one of the blasters hit the beast in the chest, smashing them into the wall near the entrance they came from.

 

"you already destroyed all of the monsters! do you have to destroy all of the humans, too?!”

 

The demon didn’t respond, didn’t even move as black blood gushed down its face, the ghost of the crazed smile still present their blackened face. However, knowing the games and tricks this thing played, Sans wasn’t willing to take a chance. Stomping towards the motionless child, the skeleton ripped the Soul from their chest and crushed it to dust in their hands.

 

The only response was the lift of the demon’s head, the grin stretching once more before they crumbled entirely into Dust like the monsters had.

 

Turning around, Sans didn’t wait to see if there would be a reset. He walked up to the girl, bending over to see the damage only to meet clear blue eyes, un-muddled by fear or pain as if they had just arrived.

 

“yer okay?”

 

She nodded, a pink dusting brightening her already rosy cheeks. Her lips twitched, the fuller bottom lip quivering below the slimmer heart-shaped upper lip. Something about her lips was fascinating. Before he realized it, his body had moved without permission, cupping her cheek. Any other person, human or monster, would have flinched away from him. But this girl didn’t, instead smiling and relaxing into his palm, closing her eyes contentedly as though it were normal.

 

Her expression was so serene. While his mind was confused, his body began to act on its own, pulling her into his lap. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, one arm resting in her lap while the other reach up, her fingers clamping onto his t-shirt, fisting it in a needy hold. His body reacted, lifting her up so one of his arms was around her back, his hand cupping her ribs, his shoulder holding her head in place while the other arm held up her legs.

 

****

 

He began to carry her away, the scene shifting from the golden hallway to an endless cloud-filled scene. Just up ahead was a bed that looked like the one he slept in on the surface, the covers currently pushed away to allow entrance. Walking up to the edge, he placed the girl down.

 

As he attempted to move away, she moaned, her grip on his shirt tightening. She opened her eyes, the lids only making it halfway before sinking again. Sans’ mind raced; he wanted to see her eyes, the blue ocean that was in her gaze. But more than that, he wanted…

 

His body reacted again, listening to the commands of someone that wasn’t him. His mind couldn’t comprehend it and therefore couldn’t say no. He leaned over her, his knees on either side of her waist and his hands fisting the sheets on either side of her galaxy-black hair.

 

In response, she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her, the lips he had admired earlier beginning to dance with his mouth. Compared to her, his mouth was hard yet malleable, making lips affordable but still too different to be exactly the same.

 

Regardless, the dance continued, and moments later, Sans felt himself pulled against her. To his surprise and secret satisfaction, what he felt wasn’t the fancy tank top she had been in during the party but her bare skin. His surprise became more intense when he realized his usual white shirt had been removed as well, his bones and the translucent blue magic that held him together and looked like a bulging abdomen through his shirt visible to her eyes.

 

His anxiety grew as she studied him, but then she smiled, pulling him back into another kiss. When they broke apart again, all layers of clothing were gone, exposing both entirely. But neither of them cared as their kissing became more heated, the collective moans soft and needy.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of tongues fighting for dominance, they separated once more, saliva keeping them attached until it disconnected and landed on her bare chest. Without breaking eye contact, Sans lifted the girl close.

 

“can i continue?”

 

She nodded. “Please…” The whisper seemed so real, the alcohol intoxication thick in her whisper. But with the cloud around them, Sans concluded it could only be a dream. One his unconscious and possibly equally intoxicated mind wasn’t keen on letting end. Not that Sans minded; all things considered, he would rather dream of boning this girl than fighting the demon of the underground.

 

Pulling her legs apart, Sans aligned his enormous, fully formed erection with her opening.

 

“okay?”

 

She nodded again, bracing herself.

 

“okay.”

 

He went slow, letting her adjust. Now that his mind and his body were in sync, the force that had started this had dissipated and was gone completely.

 

As soon as he was hilted, he sighed. She was tight, but he still managed to fit. He might have just been too big, but the wetness helped as well as the shot nerves thanks to the alcohol. He looked down and decided to treat this like it was happening.

 

“this yer first time?”

 

She nodded, tilting her head away in embarrassment. Her pulled her back, pressing his mouth to her head. Looking down at her, he saw her brilliant cheek.

 

“don’ be like that, babe. it’s okay.”

 

Without a word, she pulled him down again, smashing her mouth to his. The result instigated the fire within them as Sans held her close, thrusting into her, each stroke within her going deeper and making their combined fire more intense.

 

“So…big…” She said when they finally parted.

 

“sorry, i can go slower.”

 

“No…”

 

“kay…whatever you need.”

 

She mumbled something in response, and as Sans looked at her through his heated gaze, he saw her expression was wild, crazy, all logical thoughts wiped away to make way for pure ecstasy.

 

“whatcha say?”

 

“Have y-done…thi…be…buh…uh!” She moaned incoherently. He got the message, though.

 

“not ta this extent. people i’ve been with liked to suck…but…i…been told i’m too big.” Well, all things considered, his combined length and width put even the largest erections to shame in a way that was just scary. They saw his cock and they forgot about having the normal sex, focusing on blow jobs and other things like that. He really did have a **monster dick**.

 

He shuddered; how many times had he made that joke just to make himself feel better. Turning back to the girl that was hugging his girth rather nicely, he smiled. Despite it being a dream, this felt amazing. She could not only contain his massive erection, but also his rough thrusting.

 

Looking down at her body as he continued to pound into her, he took in her shape. She had nice curves, her hips not nearly as wide as other girls he’d seen. She had a little fat on her abdomen, but she was a healthy weight. Her breasts were amazing; perky, beautifully rounded, probably a D-cup, and currently bouncing every which way as he continued to thrust into her.

 

Cupping her wonderful mounds, he was overjoyed to find they were perfectly firm. Swiping over the most sensitive part, her nipples were quickly persuaded out, hardening immediately. Grinning, he placed his mouth on them, swirling them lovingly and forcing bliss-filled moans from the girl beneath him who held his head to her.

 

As he held her to him, he felt her legs circle around his waist, trapping him in. When he was finished with her breasts, he let his head sink between her breasts, using his hands to push them against his cheeks. He was close, and so was she; he could feel her walls tightening. Speeding up, he managed five more hard thrusts before coming undone.

 

He was caught off guard the moment before release by a blurry silhouette. Of what, it was unclear. Furthermore, he hadn’t expected was what happened on release. With a flash of light accompanying an audible “pop”, something shifted deep within him. However, his mind soon forgot as his body reacted, his instincts working while his mind could not. He hadn’t realized how pent up he was until his seed came rushing out. It was at least a minute before he was done, and his erection dissipated.

 

Not even a second passed before his mind had gone dark.

****

 

* * *

 

I groaned as my mind started to wake up, the unwelcomed headache forcing my mind into awareness. I rubbed my head, resting my other arm across my eyes to block the sunlight.

 

Something shifted beside me and I turned in confusion. Alex loved to freak me out, the chances of her setting up a prank were high. However, upon seeing the sleeping face of the skeleton I had danced with last night, well…I was more than a little shocked.

 

It was then that I realized that I wasn’t clothed, nor at my house, and that I was sharing the same bed as the skeleton.

 

I shrieked, jumping away, leading to an ungraceful descent to the floor at the same time as the skeleton jolted awake, left eye flaming up as he whipped his head around, finally landing on me. Grabbing the nearest piece of clothing, the skeleton’s hoodie, I shielded as much of my nakedness as I could.

 

“wha-what…what the hell?!”

 

“Why am I here?! Why am I naked?! Why are you naked?! Why was I in bed _with you_?! What the hell happened?!”

 

Confusion slowly turned to bewilderment and finally to horrified realization.

 

“shit…shitshitshitshit! shit…” He jumped out of bed, pulling on clothes hastily before turning and grabbing the clothes that clearly didn’t belong to him and throwing them at me.

 

“shit…um…get dressed…i’ll make coffee…i mean…just…take yer time.”

 

He exited the room before I could respond, the door roughly closing behind him.

 

I hurriedly put my clothes back on, finally noticing – much to my increasing fear and anxiety – the painful ache between my legs that was bad enough to make the horrible head-splitting pain in my temple feel like almost nothing.

 

I couldn’t stop focusing on that more noticeable pain. How could…? He wouldn’t! _It was just a dream!_

 

I gasped as I remembered: I had had a dream about Sans the night before. It was like nothing I had dreamt before. He had saved me from a demonic creature wielding a kitchen knife in a golden hallway, and then carried me to a place with endless waterfalls. And then…

 

“No…” Fully dressed and gripping the doorknob, I turned one final time around the room, my gaze finally landing on the bed. I shook my head in disbelief; it was the same bed from the dream.

 

Tears in my eyes, I flung the door open and ran, slamming into a mass almost immediately. Ugh, I felt this before.

 

“HUMAN? WHAT IS WRONG? WHY ARE YOUR EYES LEAKING?”

 

I didn’t struggle as he lifted me up and carried me into the kitchen when I heard the quiet footsteps of the older brother.

 

“HERE IS MY BROTHER, HUMAN.”

 

I looked up. “What?” It sounded like a squeak.

 

“WERE YOU NOT LOOKING FOR HIM? YOU CAME FROM HIS ROOM, SO I ASSUMED YOU- UM, HUMAN?”

 

I had begun to tremble. I tumbled to the ground and sobbed, wrapping my arms around myself. I couldn’t stop the loud sobs, the following hyperventilating, or the tremors that shook my entire body. I briefly heard Sans speak to his brother, but I didn’t hear specific. However, moments later, I shrieked as I felt myself being pulled into the ghost of a familiar embrace. 

 

“i’m sorry…i didn’t…i thought it was just a dream…i don’t…damn it, i’m so sorry.”

 

I tilted my head up in time for a glowing azure tears to land on my cheek. More followed behind as they fell from a face clouded in deep regret.

 

“i…shoulda known. i never have dreams like that. they are always nightmares, always the same damn scenario. i’m so stupid. i’m sorry…i probably hurt you. i didn’t mean…i didn’t know…shit… **shit** …sorry. ‘m so, so sorry.”

 

My logical mind told me to be mad, but my emotions said otherwise.

 

“Was your dream about a demon child with a knife?”

 

He pulled away in shock, eyes scanning my face.

 

“how did- y-you saw it?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“describe it to me.”

 

I replayed the entire dream, the golden hall, the red-eyed grinning demon with the knife, being brought to a room with waterfalls. As I explained the part with him placing me on the bed, I stopped. He nodded, understanding my struggle.

 

“the first part, with the demon, is a nightmare i’ve had since the underground. i’ve, uh, well i,” he breathed deeply, turning to look me in the eye. “i actually lived that dream.”

 

“W-what?!”

 

“yeah, i lived it countless times. i won’t go into it with ya right now, cuz it’s over and done. it happened in the underground, and since we’re out, it’s over.”

 

I couldn’t truly fathom the pain he went through. Over and over? Really? I didn’t understand how it was possible, but knowing this discussion was painful enough, I didn’t push.

 

Shaking his skull of the unpleasantness, he continued, “the second part was almost identical to my dream. but where you had waterfalls, i had clouds.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“yeah.”

 

The silence started off neutral, but eventually became strained.

 

“i’m sorry this happened.”

 

I looked up. “Why was I here to begin with?”

 

Sans eyes lit up. “oh, yeah!” He glowered towards the wall briefly before turning back towards me.

 

“you can thank _ben_ fer that one.”

 

I tensed. “What do you mean?”

 

“he set you up, and he played me into it jus’ cus i was there. we only danced to one song, but because you were distracted while talkin’ ta me, he made ya think it was three songs. he also spiked the drinks. and finally, he told me to bring ya home without givin’ me yer address. i did the only thing i could think of since ben left before i could stop him and i didn’t know anyone else. i didn’t have a choice. sorry.”

 

I clenched my teeth, grinding them together.

 

“I’m gonna murder that asshole!”

 

“i feel ya, but i highly recommend ya not because you’ll go ta prison and that law degree will have been fer not.”

 

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “I know. I wasn’t serious.”

 

He grinned softly. “i know. if it’s any consolation, well, ya did good…”

 

I whipped my gaze up to him, greeted by a blueberry blush. It was kind of attractive.

 

I shook off the shock and snorted, “Thanks, I guess. First time…are my legs supposed to hurt that much?”

 

He made a sound of unease and regret. “that might have been my fault, actually.”

 

“Why?”

 

He tucked his legs under his arms tightly, mimicking a position that made him look self-conscious.

 

“i…i’ve been told that i’m really…big.”

 

That was not what I was expecting and it sounded so ridiculous that I snorted before doubling over laughing.

 

“hey, why ya makin’ fun? i don’ remember hittin’ yer **funny bone**!” He was grinning.

 

After another round of snorts and laughter, I calmed down.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just that most guys don’t get self-conscious from having ‘ _big dicks_ ’.” I quoted in the air, watching as his face turned bluer. “Most guys brag about things like that. In the past, I’ve gotten pick-up lines revolving around that. They were awful, by the way.”

 

Sans took a deep breath. “well, imagine being a guy with one that is too big.”

 

“What is _too big_?”

 

The skeleton began to sweat. “um, not sure the exact measurements-”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Sans. I know better, even more than just as a law student.”

 

He sank. “Almost ten inches, about eight girth.”

 

My eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”

 

He nodded into his chest. “yup.”

 

“How the hell did that happen? I mean, yer a skeleton, so how?”

 

“no, i’m actually not.”

 

“What?”

 

“i’m a skeleton _monster_. there is a difference.”

 

I slapped my forehead, the sound loud and sounding more painful than it was.

 

“Right, right, I’m dumb.”

 

“no, honest mistake a lot of people make. my bro looks more like a normal skeleton than i do. but we’re both monsters, and despite how we look, i’m older. by human statistics, i’m about twenty-five years old. pap is twenty-one, which he used as an excuse to go to that party since that’s the legal drinking age, even if he wasn’t gonna drink. he just wants to make more friends and i can’t say no to him about things like that.”

 

I nodded, understanding. The younger brother seemed so innocent.

 

“I guess your bro hasn’t been with anyone.”

 

Sans looked down at me, the single blue iris returning. “damn straight he’s not. i won’t let anyone corrupt my baby bro.”

 

I giggled. “Well at least you can say that you have experience with this stuff and tell him horrible stories.”

 

It was his turn to face-palm, his bones rattling as he laughed silently. When he looked back up, his brow bone was raised.

 

“i’m honestly surprised that you were able to handle me. i don’t know if that alcohol softened yer insides or if yer just made different than other females, both monster and human.”

 

Blushing, I tried to drive the subject away. “You’ve been with both.”

 

“I’m a well-known and well-liked comedian to the monsters and a novelty to humans because I look like a skeleton. The comedy part works for the humans, too. I can be quite charming when ya get passed the fact that I’m a _big-boned freak_. But it’s never gotten far because I either intimidate them, they aren’t my type, or I’m not theirs. My size is often factored in.”

 

It was my turn to raise a brow. “You said yer name was Sans, and your brother is Papyrus?”

 

“yeah?”

 

I nodded. “It finally makes sense.”

 

He narrowed his eye sockets in an almost knowing way. “oh yeah, how?”

 

“I don’t think yer name is actually Sans.”

 

He waited, obviously knowing all too well what I was cooking.

 

“Your name is Comic Sans, isn’t it?” The following snorts that erupted from both of us were loud and obnoxious.

 

“ugh, i’ve heard that too many times. i changed it legally, so that i would be able to make it a joke on my own terms. yer a **monster** for bringing that up!”

 

“Aww, but whoever gave you your name obviously set it up like that. C’mon, you gotta have more **backbone** than that!”

 

He glared at me, but grinned nonetheless. “and now yer stealin’ my jokes! really, lady!”

 

“Well, you stole my virginity, so deal with it!”

 

The skeleton stood up and opened a cupboard, fishing out a bottle of oil. He handed it to me.

 

“me, too, all things considered. but here ya go, this should cover it.”

 

I looked at the bottle. It read ‘Extra Virgin Olive Oil’. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes at his shit-eating grin, unaware of how tightly my grip was becoming until the bottle exploded, splattering the contents everywhere.

 

Sans huffed. “great, you just wasted your replaced virginity.”

 

I dropped the container and turned, reaching and grabbing a plastic peach from the display nearby and throwing it at him. It hit the skeleton square in forehead, knocking him off balance. I smiled, an idea sparking.

 

“Well, this is just **peachy**! I probably look awful.”

 

I ducked as a small tube-like item flew towards me.

 

“no need to be **salty** towards me. i was jus’ tryin’ ta help.”

 

I grumbled. I looked around and grinned, snatching the object I needed and chucking it.

 

“I think I need to **orange** some therapy sessions after all this.”

 

He caught it easily and smiled, setting it down and opening the fridge.

 

“you do that, and i’ll **ketchup** with ya later.”

 

He took a swig of the ketchup in his hands, grinning wildly at my disgust.

 

“whatsa matter? **cat got yer tongue?** ”

 

Much to my shock, a pair of blue _gelatinous_ cat ears and cat tail materialized on his person. He opened his mouth and a blue tongue slick with saliva leaked out from past two large, sharp canines.

 

It took a few minutes during which his shit-eating grin grew more and more before I remembered to close my mouth. I let out a soft sigh and shrugged.

 

“You win.”

 

He laughed, the cat extremities disappearing. His mouth opened wide with the blue tongue still clearly visible as he laughed loudly and freely, his skull tipping back as he let his guffaws free. In a way, watching him let his pent-up laughter loose was nice. I shook my head amusedly, wondering how the hell this became a thing. _Oh no, there was a sex pun in there!_

 

Thinking back to what had happened mere hours ago, a thought occurred that made me frown in concern.

 

“what’s on yer mind now?”

 

I jumped, only noticing now that he had gotten close, leaning over me. Apparently, he was about six feet tall, his head easily able to rest on mine. Not surprising, since I was barely 5’4.

 

“what has ya worried?”

 

“It just occurred to me…is there a possibility that I could get pregnant?”

 

He straightened out, the concern he had originally fading.

 

“nah, monsters aren’t like humans. ya need both _parents_ ta want a kid in order fer it ta happen.”

 

“Well, we’re talking about a monster and a _human_ , so I’m kinda concerned.”

 

He sighed, “okay, okay, what do ya gotta do?”

 

“I have to go to the convenient store and pick up a pregnancy test. Do you have money?”

 

He frowned. “why do i gotta pay?”

 

I narrowed my eyes at the skeleton monster. “If I get pregnant, yer gonna have ta deal with a hell of a lot more than just paying for a pregnancy test, believe me!”

 

He sighed. “okay, okay…”

 

I snapped my finger. “Hang on, how long does it take for a monster to know if they are-”

 

“it’s instant because it combines the Souls of the monsters in the moment they try to procreate.”

 

“Oh good, so I don’t have to wait.”

 

He handed me a five and I snatched it, smiling angelically, heading towards the door. “See you in a bit, positive or negative.”

 

“cool, later.”

 

I slammed the door and began walking.

 

* * *

 

Sans and his brother lived in a neighborhood that was close to the convenient store that most of the college kids went to. Walking in, I made my way to the aisle I only ever visited when I needed pads for my monthly period.

 

I searched until I found the cheapest pregnancy tester, lifting it off the hanger and turned, making my way to the register. After paying, I stepped towards the bathroom and followed the directions.

 

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts and I sighed, knowing I would have to finish waiting for the results outside.

 

“Give me a sec!”

 

I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and grabbed the tester with a paper towel, exiting the bathroom.

 

“Okay, I’m-”

 

“Rave!”

 

I dropped the device and looked up in horror and found Alex standing in front of me with Ben. The captain of the baseball team gave me a sheepish grin to which I returned with a deathly glare.

 

Ignoring Alex, I stomped up to him.

 

“I hope yer fucking proud of yerself, you piece of shit!”

“Raven?” Alex whimpered fearfully; she only used my full first name whenever she was upset or worried.

 

“Thanks to your bullshit, I found myself naked at that damn skeleton’s house this morning! DO YOU THINK THE SHIT YOU PULLED WAS FUNNY?!”

 

Ben was speechless, his jaw slackened.

 

“Thanks to your shitty prank, my future might be over! Do you realize that?”

 

“But…it was only three drinks?”

 

“You stupid fucker!” I screamed, ignoring the crowd that was now watching us. “Do you know _why_ I don’t drink?! It’s because my biology doesn’t do well with that garbage! Some of my family members have died from alcohol poisoning, and they had less than I did. I am lucky to be alive! But you thought it would be funny to not only push me, but also trick me further! And with someone who was possibly just as drunk as I was!

 

“I thought you knew better, but clearly you think it’s funny to pull harmful pranks on people just to get your way! You fucking idiot!”

 

Without thinking, I punched him. However, the result was not what I anticipated as pain shot through my fingers. I shrieked and curled in on myself, tears running down my face.

 

“Rave, shit! I’m sorry! Oh geez, I fucked up! Let me help!”

 

I cringed away from him. “No, stay away from me.”

 

I stepped back and ended up against the wall. I whipped my head back and forth and saw no way to escape through the crowd that had grown from my display. The pain in my hand shot up again and again, in a continuous pattern of agony.

 

I heard the whispers of those surrounding, judging me for my actions. However, it was soon broken by a louder, firm voice that I had grown accustomed to within less than a day. I was saved.

 

“back up, ben. ya’ve done enough, don’cha think?”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

 

“doesn’t matter what yer intentions were. the fact is that because of the shit you pulled last night, i have a whole lot more shit on my plate.”

 

“What d’ya mean?”

 

“i felt the pain in her hand and her rising anxiety from over a block away. that’s why i’m here. which means last night i unintentionally bonded with her, and that only happened cus you played her and me like fools. for this, i will never owe ya a damn thing again.”

 

I was lifted into the same powerful embrace as the one from my dream. However, before he could take me out of the store, I felt him hesitate and my best friend place something in my lap.

 

“I’m sorry, Raven. I didn’t know about this, but I’m here to help whenever you need it. You are the sister I always wanted and often needed.”

 

I opened my eyes and blinked away tears and I looked down, noticing the + and shaking it off my lap as I turned in to the embrace of the father of the child I was now carrying as I felt everything shift in an unnatural way.

 

That was the first time I felt Sans gravity magic as he teleported us back to his apartment. I knew this was the start of a long journey that would impact both of us, for better or worse had yet to be seen. But looking back now, I can say one this is for certain: everything happens for a reason, and I was chosen to be the mother of the first monster-human hybrid in recorded history to help bring this world together in ways no one had imagined.

 

Our accident was life’s intention, of that I _am_ sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think! ;)


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out the truth, Raven is mortified. However, when a certain idiot comes to call, Raven and Sans are able to come to terms and hopefully, later on, everything will work out enough that they can face this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Update: This was edited as of 3/13/17! While it may not be perfect, I have gone through it enough that I am satisfied.**
> 
> **{Sans} / {Sans Cont.}** equals Sans' point of view! Otherwise, it's Raven's.

 

**{Sans}**

After the shit that happened at the convenient store, the girl in his arms seemed to shut down completely. The skeleton monster stepped through the void, back into his living room, and looked back at the girl who hung motionless in his arms.

 

“hey,” he whispered as softly as he could, “we’re back at my apartment.”

 

She didn’t respond, not even the shift of her eyes, which were now mostly concealed behind her lids. No twitch or movement to remove herself from his grasp. There was nothing, almost like her Soul wasn’t there. Sans knew better, though, because he could feel it pulse, the rhythm so slow, but still present. But it was steady, muted almost; she didn’t hear him or maybe because of the shock, she couldn’t.

 

He tried shaking her gently, but that did nothing. For the first time since the resets, Sans felt extreme terror. The last time he had experienced true terror was in the underground, watching his brother die for the first time. The resets numbed him, so feeling the anxiety so forcefully in that moment as he looked down at his new bond-mate was bewildering. After such a long time of not caring about what would happen next, this was not welcomed, especially since it wasn’t directed towards the one person who ever made Sans worry.

 

“hey, c’mon sweetheart, talk to me! gimme a sign, yer killin’ me!”

 

Nothing. Her lips were paler and remained in a small o-shape, and her eyes were only open because he shook her, the deep midnight of her irises, flecks of dark azure and cobalt, and an almost silver hue hidden behind thick lashes were glazed over and dead. Her rounded cheeks that were normally rose-tinted were pale and lifeless.

 

Sans didn’t understand how humans worked more than the basics, so he could only make guesses. He knew he could call Alphys; she had been studying human anatomy and biology among other sciences to complete her degree, but he was afraid of having to explain everything.

 

However, he didn’t have much choice. Contacting a human doctor made him uncomfortable and Alphys was the only monster who could help without creating extra anxiety for him that any other scientist would. Should she try to experiment, he could more than easily persuade her to back off.

 

Sighing in defeat, Sans laid down the human girl on the couch and pulled out his phone, pulling up the former royal scientist’s number. Gritting his teeth, he exhaled, the air hissing through the small gaps as he hit the button to dial. Lifting the device to the side of his head, he waited. There were not even two rings before he heard the voice of his childhood friend.

 

“S-Sans? Is that y-you?”

 

He chuckled. “hey, alph. uh, i need yer help with somethin’. can ya come to pap an’ my place real quick?”

 

There was a heavy silence and some shouting in the background before Alphys’ voice could be heard clearly enough over the commotion.

 

“Y-your brother…he-he came over here. He said a-a human you met last n-night was over and was cr-crying. Does this h-ave to do with th-them?”

 

Sans groaned, “of course pap would head ta yer place. no doubt he told his best friend everythin’ already.”

 

“Y-yes, he-UNDYNE! W-wait!”

 

Angry fish noises overpowered the line as Alphys’ phone was no doubt stolen by her intense girlfriend.

 

“SANS!” The fish monster shouted into the phone.

 

The skeleton cringed. “heh, sup undyne?”

 

“WHY THE HELL DID YOUR BROTHER COME CHARGING INTO MY HOME AT EIGHT IN THE DAMN MORNING ON MY DAY OFF, SHOUTING THAT YOU HURT A HUMAN? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, NERD?”

 

Sans’ eye twitched. “i didn’t hurt her!” Except, maybe from being too rough. “well, i don’t think i did.”

 

“YOU BONEHEAD! WE ARE ON OUR WAY THERE, AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN EVERYTHING OR I WILL PUMMEL YOU AND **THEN** SUPPLEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!”

 

“sure, **bass** , but you do remember i only got one hp!”

 

“NO EXCUSES! WE ARE COMING UP NOW!”

 

The line went dead and Sans sunk into the seat of the couch beside the human girl’s feet, lazily putting his phone back in his coat pocket.

 

“i’m goin’ ta hell fer this. so much fer gettin’ ta the surface. i guess i’m gonna get ta play with chara some’ore. _yaaaaaaay…_ ”

 

* * *

 

**{Sans Cont.}**

 

Less than five minutes later and the front door was almost knocked off its hinges. Sans jumped, noticing that the human girl hadn’t moved except for the small jostling created by force of Undyne’s kick.

 

“SANS, YOU NERD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

 

The skeleton was sweating bullets as he eyed the fish monster with larger than normal eye sockets. Undyne knew he was more powerful than he let on, so seeing him fearful only made her more wild.

 

“before ya dust me, let me explain! lookin’ at the big picture, it wasn’t my fault that it went ta hell like this! we were both tricked by the dude who was hosting the damn party, and i didn’t have a choice ‘cus he left me with ‘er without givin’ me her address! and we were both drunk and confused, and we both thought it was a dream, but it wasn’t! she hadn’t ever had alcohol before anyway, something with her family’s biology, so it really messed ‘er up. and…and she agreed with me that it wasn’t my fault. she even shouted at the dude earlier this morning, and…yeah.”

 

By the time he had finished, he was looking at three identical expressions of confusion, like he had grown ten heads and starting singing opera during his explanation. Undyne was the first to snap out of it.

 

“What?”

 

“he…it was a trick, i swear.”

 

“No, you nerd, you don’t make any sense? I heard something about a party, a dream, and being tricked. Start from the beginning and explain, in detail.”

 

Sans took a deep breath and began to explain how he had met Ben, then about the party his bro really wanted to attend, explaining how the taller brother had unintentionally ran into Raven, quite literally, and brought her to Sans to make it up to her because Pap was so embarrassed. He went onto explain the trick Ben had pulled, going on to explain how Ben left him to take her home without giving him her address and leaving with the other guests.

 

Sans motioned to the girl who seemed to be passed out on his couch, the three monsters listening to his story while glancing repeatedly at the human girl. The feeling of possessiveness was strong and it confused the shorter skeleton to no end. However, he ignored it as he continued to explain. When the time came to explain the dream, Sans turned blue and stopped talking, looking for a way to avoid talking and to explain without having to embarrass himself or corrupting his precious baby brother.

 

“so this part is extremely private and i don’t want to have to explain. i’m pretty sure ya get the implications.”

 

The girls blushed heavily while Pap just quirked his brow bones in confusion.

 

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND, BROTHER. EXPLAIN IT TO ME.”

 

Sans shook his head, trying to shake the blush off his cheekbones. “no need, bro, really.”

 

The tall skeleton frowned down at his older brother. “SANS, I HAVE A RIGHT-”

 

“Paps, trust me, your bonehead of a brother is describing something really weird. The only reason Alph and I know if because we’re girls and girls are different than dudes – we deal with certain things better than you do. Guys have stuff like that, too. But you will not like what you hear. Trust me.”

 

Papyrus looked to Alphys who nodded, sympathetic. He sighed in resignation. Sans shot the fish a grateful look and she nodded for him to continue.

 

“so we both woke up and realized what happened, and flipped out. i noticed we were running low of pasta ingredients anyway, so i sent pap shopping. that didn’t happen, i guess-”

 

“BECAUSE ALL THE INGREDIENTS ARE FULLY STOCKED, BROTHER!”

 

“oh, my bad, i guess i looked in the wrong place.”

 

Ignoring his bro’s scowl, Sans moved the subject back on track. “so we talked it out, i explained what ben did, we had a small food-pun-fight, and then she demanded i give ‘er money ta go ta the store to buy a test.”

 

He paused, shoving his hand into one of his pockets and lifting the device out still wrapped in a paper towel out from the depths.

 

“she said somethin’ about _positive and negative_ before leavin’. not sure what that means, but here alph.”

 

The yellow dinosaur-like monster took the wrapped-up device and studied it. As she gazed at the screen with the + permanently etched on, she sagged.

 

“alph?”

 

“Babe?”

 

The small yellow monster looked up at her childhood friend with worried eyes.

 

“You do realize that the plus sign stands for positive, right?” The two skeletons and fish monster were all surprised at the lack of stutter in the doctor’s voice.

 

“and…what does it mean?” Sans knew what it meant, but he still needed her to verify.

 

“It means…sh-she’s pregnant. You’re going to be a father, Sans.”

 

Sans sagged, his back hitting the cushions of the couch. “shit.”

 

Everyone else was silent. “shit. shitshit **SHIT**!” Sans was not the type to shout, so hearing his normally low, rumbling volume increase so suddenly left the others in shocked silence.

 

“shit! shit! shit! shit! shit! what the hell am i gonna do? i can’t do this! she doesn’t deserve this! shit, she probably hates me! i shoulda tried harder to find someone else fer her ta stay with! shit! this **is** my fault! i ruined her future ‘cus i was too stupid, and too lazy ta do better!”

 

He knew he was crying and blubbering curses in front of them. He tried not to curse in front of his bro, but right now he was so pissed off at himself. None of the monsters besides his brother had ever seen him cry much less lose his chilled composure. But none of that mattered and they just watched silently as pulled his knees up against his chest, leaned his arms and skull against them, pulled his hood up, and wept like a child.

 

He now felt what the girl stuck in this mess with him no-doubt felt the whole time she had been out this morning, the horrible cold feeling of numb emotional stress only caused by an enormous mistake.

 

Sans almost ignored the ringing of his phone that started about five minutes after he began crying. After the third ring, he moaned, bringing the phone up and flipping it open without checking the Caller ID.

 

“…’llo?”

 

“Sans, buddy, look-”

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” The stocky skeleton shouted, jumping to his feet, startling the other monsters further.

 

“Whoa, hold up! Let me just-”

 

“NO! YOU ARE DONE FUCKING WITH OTHER PEOPLE! DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME AGAIN, YOU SELFISH PRICK! YOU FUCKED UP AND THANKS TO YER STUPID BULLSHIT, WE ARE STUCK WITH EACH OTHER!”

 

“Holy shit, I didn’t know you could yell! Look, I’m outside yer place, so-!”

 

The sound cut off, replaced by the crunch of Sans phone being crushed in his bony grasp. Turning towards the front door, Sans hood dropped as his anger flared. Ignoring the levitating objects covered in blue magic, he outstretched his hand and used his magic to rip the door from its hinges and flinging it towards the wall next to him.

 

The three monsters had jumped out of the way, watching as Sans yanked the human male who was shell-shocked at the entrance towards him by his Soul, ignoring the startled cry of the girl who had been behind him. Sans recognized her as the girl from the convenient store who appeared to be Raven’s best friend.

 

“Sans, b-buddy, wait! C-calm down!”

 

“yer a fool fer comin’ here. yer a piece of shit fer thinkin’ i wouldn’t make ya suffer fer it. i let ya get away at the damn store, but yer gonna pay fer yer sins this time.”

 

Ben stared at the skeleton wordlessly, unable to break eye contact. He was making the same mistake as always, and this time, his perfectionist habit would cost him his Soul. However, none of that mattered as he stared at his friend-turned-enemy with shock. Sans, whom had used his powers occasionally in front of the athlete, had always had one glowing pupil when he used his abilities. But now, how did he have…?

 

“Two pupils…?”

 

* * *

 

I couldn’t feel anything; the darkness that claimed me was too overwhelming. I couldn’t move, could speak, or feel anything. Nothing existed in this space other than my dulled mind, not focusing on anything. I was alone here, and for all I knew, this was it. My mind was empty of everything.  

 

There was no color, not even black. This was nothing, a Void of endlessness where not even thoughts existed and everything was darker than dark. I drifted, unmoving, not trying to change, not attempting to understand. It didn’t matter, and pretending that it did was meaningless.

 

For what seemed like eons, I continued to barely exist in this space, only drifting about. After what felt like countless millennia of just that, something finally changed. The space shifted and something entered. However, my lack of senses didn’t allow me to find out what had entered the space.

 

But finally, I heard a voice like nothing I had ever heard before.

 

_~ ~~wake up, dear girl~~ ~_

 

**What…?**

 

_~ ~~time to wake up~~ ~_

 

I began to feel, my face the first part of me to retreat from the numb nothingness, the texture of hair tickling my skin and cold dancing across my flesh was startling. With _feeling_ back, I tried opening my eyes. However, they were still too heavy.

 

 **Who are you?** I tried to ask.

 

_~ ~~do not worry about that now . you need to wake up . we will meet again soon enough , i promise~~ ~_

 

I couldn’t figure out why I needed to wake up, though. That’s what held me back.

 

_~ ~~sans needs your help~~ ~_

 

**Sans? What do you-**

 

Accompanied by _reason_ , I was released from the world in the next moment, the fading image of a broken face smiling at me as I turned and saw the skeleton monster holding Ben up by what seemed like invisible strings. Upon closer inspection, however, I saw the blue heart-shaped glow coming from within the man that matched the magic in Sans eye sockets and that covered various floating objects in the room.

 

**“n o w d i e!”**

 

I gasped, thoughtlessly flinging myself into Sans. The result was a loud grunt as we collided into the wall, followed by a loud thud and pained groan.

 

A couple beats later and I felt the surprisingly comfortable protective embrace surround me, mimicking that of the embrace from last night. Another second and another pained grunt indicated that I may have pushed too hard.

 

I tried to back up, but Sans wasn’t having it, holding me close to him as he shifted to a better position against the wall.

 

“yer awake! stars, thank you.” He muttered into my hair.

 

Despite only knowing him for a few hours, this felt right. I didn’t understand why or how I grew so attached, but whatever the cause, the feeling was clearly mutual. I fisted his shirt and pressed myself firmly against him.

 

“Don’t kill Ben.” I whispered pleadingly.

 

He chuckled roughly. “i almost did. the stupid fucker doesn’t know when ta back off.”

 

“Sans,” I looked up at him as he tilted his skull back to look at me questioningly. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

 

He chuckled, smiling at me affectionately. “dun worry about it. i’m fine.”

 

I experimented by pressing my hand gently against his belly, forcing him back against the wall. He shuddered, blue heating up his cheekbones in embarrassment of being caught.

 

“You bonehead, I **did** hurt you! I’m sorry.”

 

“yer fine. i lost it an’ ya stopped me. i woulda felt worse if i killed ‘im and ya got pissed an’ left me.”

 

Eyes widened as realization of what Sans said dawned on everyone.

 

“i mean- **shit**!” He slammed his skull into his hand.

 

“You want me?”

 

He lowered his hand and gazed at me. Whatever he saw put him at ease and he nodded wordlessly.

 

“I thought…you would leave me to have to deal with this myself. And…”

 

He shook his head. “never…why would ya think that?”

 

I ducked my head. “It’s been done before. Humans do it a lot. They have a fling, but the guy doesn’t want it, so he’ll leave the girl ta deal with it alone.”

 

I could hear him grit his teeth in fury, ready to rage, but a new voice beat him to it.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

 

I whipped around and squeaked as I noticed a blue fish woman and yellow dinosaur approaching. The fish woman looked pissed and terrifying.

 

“HOW CAN HUMANS BE THAT SELFISH?!” The fish woman continued.

 

I was too terrified to respond, and Sans, sensing my fear, held me closer, bony arms holding me closer in a comforting and protective embrace.

 

“UNDYNE, YOU ARE SCARING THE HUMAN!”

 

The blue fish monster, Undyne stepped back, clearly understanding that she could be frightening. She mumbled an apology before turning to the dinosaur.

 

Sans made a throat clearing noise. I looked up, noticing for the first time that he had more things about him that made him different from a human skeleton than I had first thought. Looking at his jaw, I saw how it had no opening, his skull enclosed making the only openings his mouth, nasal cavity, and eye-sockets.

 

“i called alphys ‘cus she’s a doctor who has studied human biology as part of verifying her degrees. she can probably help a lot and since i dun want there to be any chance of you bein’ experimented on, she’s our best bet.”

 

The yellow dinosaur nodded, giving a shy wave. I smiled back and nodded, still uncomfortable and stressed with everything going on. She seemed to understand, though, smile encouragingly.

 

“yeah, and undyne is her girlfriend, so nat’rally, she just came alone. but she’s also my bro’s best friend, so when he panicked this morning, instead of goin’ shoppin’ like i suggested, he went to their house.”

 

I nodded briefly, gaze landing on Ben who was still on the floor, nursing his elbow from the fall. When he caught me staring, he bowed his head guiltily.

 

I turned into Sans, rest against his shoulder. “Please leave me alone for now, Ben. I don’t want you anywhere near me for the time being. I’ll see you at graduation, but don’t talk ta me. If I want to talk to you, I’ll let ya know.”

 

He nodded, standing up and backing away towards the door. “I’ll respect yer wishes since you just saved me. I’ll go now. Later, Sans, Raven.” I nodded at his respect towards using my full name. He understood he messed up.

 

My best friend waved before turning to me. “Are we still BFFs, Raven?”

 

I nodded, “Yeah, ‘course we are. You weren’t in on it. See ya next week at the ceremony?”

 

She nodded, her mouth crooked as she tried to remember how to smile. She walked out of the apartment and turned the corner, disappearing from view.

 

The room was silent, and I finally let me body slump against Sans’ again. He held me close, unwilling to let go, leaning his jaw against my hair.

 

“You two seem really close.” Undyne stated.

 

Sans shifted his head to meet her gaze. “yeah, we accidentally bonded last night. it didn’t occur to me until i felt her panic after she left earlier. that’s when i knew…”

 

“A-are you okay w-with that?”

 

Sans contemplated, weighing everything in his mind.

 

“yeah, i think i am. but it’s not really ‘bout me right now.”

 

I leaned away as he shifted, turning me around in his arms so my back was against his abdomen and my head was leaning against his ribs. He started moving his hands, searching but not finding what he was looking for. He made a noise of frustration. I snorted softly in amusement, taking hold of his hand and placing it over the new bump between my hips that wasn’t there when we had met last night.

 

“I think this is what yer looking for, ya silly skelly.”

 

He made a strangled noise as he gently prodded, finally understanding what was there and how it worked.

 

“huh, this is different.”

 

“A-and it’s only g-gonna get bigger.” I half-moaned.

 

“wait, what?”

 

I looked up at him before shaking my head. “I guess yer gonna learn at least a li’l bit about human anatomy before your graduation and in the months to come.”

 

I turned to Alphys and she nodded, already showing her excitement in being able to help.

 

Undyne laughed nervously. “Sans, we’re gonna have ta tell Toriel at the very least.”

 

I felt the sudden fear through the tightening of his arms and the feeling within myself. Looking up, I saw what could only be described as the skeleton monster version of horrified glazed-over expression, and I could _feel_ the numb fear taking hold of him.

 

“shit, tori’s gonna kill me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written as of now, with the next prompt ready, but the motivation lacking. Sending me idea would be really helpful!


	3. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Toriel and Frisk, Queen of Monsters and Ambassador!
> 
> And we learn more about Souls and Soul Mates. I decided to take a different approach to how Soul Mates work. If you only had ONE, it would be very hard to find them...so, this works!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited. I'll come back in a month or so to edit it. I just don't have the attention span or patience to do so now. I'm tired, so my mind can't work overtime. I apologize if it's littered with errors. If you want to comment to help me out with edits, go for it. I could use a beta reader anyways, so if you want to help me and beta read, I'd love that, too!

“hey, what do you call a muscle-toned snow monster?”

 

I glared softly up at the panicky, broad-statured skeleton monster currently pacing in front of me as he tried not to panic at the thought of the apparent upcoming slaughter from a monster named _Tori_.

 

“an abdominal snowman!” Jazz hands follow for effect.

 

I couldn't help the following snort, but at least it brought a broad grin to the skeleton monster's face.

 

“’m so glad yer a good sport.”

 

I hummed. “Well, considering you seem like ya might be about ta shit yerself, if monsters can anyway, I might as well. It was a good joke, and if it helps ya calm yer non-existent tits, that's cool with me.”

 

I grinned lewdly at the blueberry blush that spread through the majority of his skull. He stared at me blankly for half a minute, as if trying to figure out a intense math problem, the only change in his expression being the increasing sweat drops on his skull, the crease between the ridges of his eyebrows (if he had any), and the gentle increase of magic to his cheekbones.

 

Finally, though, he seemed to come to a conclusion. And therefore, said as a matter-of-factly, “damn, that **is** kinda hot.”

 

I guffawed, leaning back against the couch. A buzz nearby alerted me to the fact that I had no idea where my phone was.

 

“it’s yers.” Sans admitted, reaching into his hoodie and procuring the phone, holding it out. “i took it off yer hands because it was in her pocket last night and i didn’t think it would be wise of ya ta sleep on it.”

 

“Thanks…” I was a bit bewildered, but it was the thought. He didn’t try to steal it, I could tell. Probably forgot it was there until it buzzed. Speaking of which…

 

“Oh, shit!” I hissed, reading the caller ID.

 

“who is it?”

 

“It’s my three-year _boyfriend_ , Tom.”

 

“shit, you had-i mean have-a boyfriend?”

 

I nodded. “He and I talked long distance. I have wanted to go separate ways for a while, actually, but…he always wanted me to just wait and see what happens. It’s not that he ever did anything bad, it’s just that he…wasn’t really my type and we didn’t like the same things. He really likes me, said I was smart and pretty. I didn’t actually accept him until he saved me from…”

 

I trailed off. “…never mind.”

 

“no, tell me what happened. uh, please?”

 

I sighed. “I was walking home late one night and was almost mugged and…raped. He came out of nowhere and ripped the guy off me. Ugh…” The memory was painful, the only consolation being that the man was in jail in another state.

 

“Anyway, I thought I owed him, so we hooked up. But I soon moved away to study here so that I would have a better set of courses. I was gonna part ways with him, but…he said he would visit me every month to make sure it wasn’t ‘long distance’.” Air quotes were totally necessary.

 

“He kept his promise. Last month, he took me out to get sushi. Paid for it, even though I insisted I wanted to.”

 

Sans hummed. “ya said ya wanted ta break up with ‘im. how many times have ya tried?”

 

I grimaced. “At least five times in the last three years. He…was pretty adamant that I give him another chance.” I looked at Sans and smiled genuinely. “I don’t mean to sound selfish, but our predicament gives me an excuse. And we can blame Ben for this if Tom decides to get violent.”

 

“wait, this guys is the violent type?!” There was a flicker of blue in his right eye socket.

 

“Yeah, he beat the shit out of that guy who almost raped me and he almost pummeled a guy who was hitting on me.”

 

I stumbled forward when I noticed that the skeleton monster was panting.

 

“Sans?! What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

 

“’m fine. i’m just a bit concerned that this guy is gonna do a lotta shit when he finds out. and since graduation is ta **marrow**.”

 

“Did you just make a bone pun when yer already freaking out?” I asked incredulously.

 

“heh, yeah, i do that when i’m nervous.”

 

“Well, let me read the text and we’ll see if ya even have to worry, m’kay?”

 

Not waiting for a response, I unlocked my iPhone and looked at his message. My heart fell at upon reading the message.

 

“Well, shit, we’re dead.”

 

“what d’ya mean?”

 

“He’ll be there tomorrow and he basically said that he has a plane ticket for New York with our names on it. Now that I’ve graduated, he thinks…”

 

“damn, so this guy is controlling, too?”

 

I whipped around. “He is NOT! He just…” But I knew I couldn’t remain in denial. The tears were already pouring down my face.

 

“hey, hey…calm down. it’ll be okay. can i see that text?”

 

I couldn’t fight, not with how shitty I already felt. I handed him the phone, the screen already black.

 

“My code is 1253. I don’t care that you know it.”

 

I tried to turn away, but he pulled me into him, and a moment later, onto his lap, on the couch. Unlocking my phone, he read the text aloud.

 

“ _ey baby girl, cant wait 2 c u 2maro. i ll be in row 1, applauding for u. i got tickets 4 **nyc**. got apartment + rent is paid for 4 mnths okay. c u, luv u, bye._ ” The skeleton scoffed. “wow, seriously bad texter. at least he didn’t steal my joke.”

 

I chuckled softly. “More like at least he didn’t say he would be visiting me tonight. I wouldn’t be able to deal with that.”

 

Sans sighed. “we need a game plan, okay? raven?”

 

“You can call me Rave, too.”

 

Blue dusted his cheeks, but the smile was gentle.

 

“okay, then, rave.” The smile faded once again. “we need a game plan.”

 

“What do you suggest?”

 

“my ceremony is an hour before yours, so i will keep an eye out.”

 

“But Sans, your ceremony doesn’t end before mine! And it’s on the opposite side of the campus.”

 

“trust me, i can move faster than a car can. not sure if ya realized it, but i teleported ya back here earlier.”

 

“What?!”

 

“guess you were out.” He shrugged. “regardless, i’ll have someone stationed nearby just in case. i’ll be there as soon as possible.”

 

“Okay, I trust you.”

 

He bent down to kiss me on the forehead. His mouth molded like lips, surprising me in the best way. I leaned in.

 

“So, anything else I need to know?”

 

“well-”

 

 

 

> **_SLAM!_ **

 

I jumped, clutching the monster’s white shirt close to me as I cautiously peeked towards the now open door.

 

“Sans the Skeleton, what have you done?!”

 

Charging into the house was a monster twice as tall as the skeleton currently sinking into the couch. She looked like a goat, wore an elegant purple outfit that consisted of a dress shirt and skirt combo, and looked raging mad.

 

Before you knew it, she was above both of you. She glanced at me and immediately softened to what I can only describe as a mother’s affection. She picked me up careful, placing me next to her.

 

“I greatly apologize for startling you, my child.” Yep, Official Mom confirmed. “If you will allow me to have a word with Sans.”

 

Before waiting for a reply, she turned back to the skeleton in question and yanked him up by his hood.

 

“What. Did. You. DO?!”

 

His eye sockets were dark and heavy voids, no color. He shuddered uncontrollably. Uncontrollable protectiveness shot threw me.

 

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!”

 

She set him down immediately and watched as I ran to him. He was on the ground, unmoving when I jumped into his arms, which took a few moments to curl around me protectively and automatically. It felt so natural, like I had always belonged there.

 

“It’s okay. Breathe, Sans! Please!”

 

He shuddered again before inhaling sharply, followed by more sharp and rapid intakes of breath. I looked up and his eyelights were back, very dim in his sockets that no longer seemed as dark as before.

 

I pulled his skull down and kissed his cheek. But that didn’t feel like enough. I kissed him again, but one kiss turned into dozens more, and before long, we were crying and kissing on the ground, his back on the hard floor with me above him.

 

The goat lady above us didn’t matter, nor did the human child who was peering in from the hallway, in between us and the still open door.

 

After what seemed like an eternity of just lying there, basking in each other’s affection, the motherly figure above us cleared her throat. Whimpering together at the thought of what was to come, we turned our bodies enough to show we were listening, but remained together on the floor.

 

“Well, isn’t this an interesting development.” The goat monster mused.

 

“Ummm…” Great, unable to speak due to strange bewilderment returns. I wasn’t even knocked down this time, or dazed. Just lost…

 

“Sans, you didn’t mention this girl was your Soul Mate.”

 

Both of us stared blankly at the goat monster. _No comprendo, lo siento._

 

I made a face at the thoughts running through my head. _Oh, c’mon, Raven! Really?_

 

It surprised me how much the last forty-eight hours or so had messed with my mind. I was usually pretty chill about stuff. But that was before everything skyrocketed and about a dozen things – or so it felt – landed on the ‘plate of life’ in front of me.

 

What would my brain do next, **animal noises**? Would I starting barking in my head, or…heaven forbid, out loud? Oh, that’s embarrassing.

 

The soft throat-clearing above brought me out of my reverie. “Something tells me that neither of you understands the implication of my statement. Allow me to explain. But first, let’s all sit on the couch instead.”

 

She motioned to the child waiting in the hall who bounded forward and positioned themselves in between the mother goat and us. Sans refused to release me from him embrace, but after some thought, I realized I didn’t want to leave the embrace anyway.

 

“So, I heard what happened briefly from Undyne. However, as she wasn’t an actual part of this…incident, I feel I need to hear the story from the source. Sans, please explain.”

 

Sans only hesitated briefly before launching into as full an explanation as he was willing. And again, when it was time for the more explicit parts, he implied what happened. The child who had come with the enormous goat lady let out a silent giggle.

 

When Sans was finished, the mother figure nodded.

 

“It seems your subconscious knew what you mind did not. While your consciousness illustrated its Intent, your body reacted without your realization. And since both of you were _intoxicated_ from the party…it’s only natural that you did not have a clear head.”

 

“but that doesn’ explain why i was able ta impregnate her.”

 

“Hmm, let me ask you. Did you feel a shift within yourself before you…finished?”

 

“yeah, i felt a small pop and…yeah.”

 

“Then that’s what did it. That was your Soul bonding with hers. But it only happened because both of your Souls were compatible.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Everyone turned to me, a little startled that I managed to speak. After all, I had been silent for most the conversation. I felt strangely proud that I had finally find my voice.

 

“Forgive me, dear one, I guess I must inform you on what Soul Mates are.”

 

“So, as I’m sure you have heard of, both monsters and humans have Souls, which is a physical representation of everything we are.”

 

She paused to make sure I understood, and I hesitated before nodding clumsily. “Uh…y-yeah! We learned about that a tiny bit when learning about monster rights and whatnot.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. “What did you study, since I assume you are talking about going to the college that Sans is graduating from tomorrow?”

 

“Oh, yeah, we are both graduating actually. And I studied Law, and did the extra course for monster rights because…why not?”

 

She beamed. “Oh, that is wonderful to hear. Then I am correct in assuming you would fight for monster-kind if offered the position to?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, it was an extra course, optional. But I took because I wanted to be able to help anyone, human or monster.”

 

She beamed. “How nice. Sans,” she gave him a stern look. “You picked a good human.”

 

Our blushes were more in sync than either of us expected or wanted. The other human was giggling again, though no sound came out.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I did not formerly introduce myself. I am the Queen of Monsters, Toriel, and this is my child, Frisk, the Ambassador of Monsters. She is very selective with speech, mostly because her voice is as healthy due to…her past. Thankfully, she has her own brand of magic courtesy of some of our people working together to help and she can communicate what she implies through a special connection, should you be willing. I know that can be disorienting.”

 

I smiled at the human child. “Sure, I don’t mind that. Oh, and I’m Raven, by the way. Nice ta meet you both.”

 

I could feel Frisk gratefulness. It was strange, but not at all unpleasant. I knew I could get used to it.

 

“So, you’re the queen. I was wondering why you looked like the king. He was very goofy when I met him the day he came to our class.”

 

“Oh, yes, my husband is very silly. I suppose that is why I forgave him.”

 

All smiles faded.

 

“Oh, nothing dear. It’s politics, something I’m sure you understand should not be talked about due to conflicting opinions.”

 

“Um…”

 

“Back on topic, shall we? Where was I?”

  
  
Frisk’s presence increased, this time focusing on something within them.

 

“Souls! Of course, thank you, my child! Souls are the physical manifestation of who we are inside, although they have the physical appearance of what humans have often referred to as ‘cartoon hearts’. However, it is the colors that help us define who the person is. Monster Souls are different than human Souls, as they are upside down hearts and are white at first glance to conceal and protect us. But if we used our magic, they gain color.”

 

“I remember…there were seven colors standing for main traits. Determination is red, bravery is orange, justice is yellow, integrity is blue, patience is light blue, perseverance is purple, and kindness is green. And Frisk, I learned that your Soul is red for determination. That’s really cool!”

 

“Indeed, Frisk is still young, though. We have seen that adults Souls change, their core trait being their main trait. In addition, if a color looks greyed or ill, it tends to show the negative side of that trait. So, green and yellow mix with grey is greed while a darkened blue would be self-centeredness and a greyed light blue would be laziness.”  
  
Another glare towards Sans who shrinks back.

 

“From what I can see, you hold a lot of different traits, most of them bright. You lack a few, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. Sans, what do you see?”

 

“her main trait is integrity, with justice being second, and patience right behind, and kindness surrounding them pleasantly, proving she lives her life thinking of others before herself, with washed out perseverance and determination, but there is no bravery.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“hey, that’s just what i see. i can see all yer stats without pulling out yer soul.”

 

“Can the other monsters do that?”

 

“nope, just me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“i’m a boss monster, act’ally. but not in the same way as tori and asgore are royalty. i guess i’m was chosen inta the position by magic. i am the judge of monsters, so i have the extra ability to see the stats of everyone, monster er otherwise. i use this ability to judge if they are good er not. was useful in the underground.”

 

His gaze shifted briefly and I felt tension before it flitted back to me.

 

“there are only a small select few who are chosen to be bosses, meaning they were chosen later instead of bein’ born into it like tori and asgore. i’m the judge, undyne is captain of the guard, and alphys is the king’s scientist. unlike undyne and alphys, whose titles were passed down from gerson and my father, gaster, i was chosen from magic. although, i was born with the ability and asgore found me, a child who was fighting bullies who had hurt my little bro, using immense power that only befitted the last judge. i have my own style, but let’s just say i am the most powerful monster, the king being the second. i have never had to use my full strength, though.

 

“i’m also the only monster who has more than one soul traits. i’m justice, patience, and slight integrity.”

 

“Thank you for that, Sans. Now then, something important part about your situation is that Soul Mates aren’t set in stone. You can have one person be compatible with ten or more others. It’s very common with same species, fifty percent less so with monster-human couples. However, with a human and boss, there’s a one out of one thousand chance. Normally, it would require the percentage of the main trait of the human to be on par with that of the monster boss, but since Sans has three, it’s a little different. The fact that you two are compatible means that you must have all three of the same traits and two of them must be on par with at least two, or that all three are on par, but one might be opposing, or negatively on par, with his. Which one is it, Sans?”

 

“she matches my integrity and justice almost exactly, with the difference being only one or two points. her grayed-out determination balances the traits to match with me, and her patience is the opposing trait, since she has actual patience instead of extreme laziness like me. and there, our percentage is point-five percent off.

 

"in a way, the kindness stops her from hurting others despite the how much justice and integrity are within her soul. it's the same as my negative patience - i won't act until there's nothing left to lose. it's odd how the different traits still balance even though they aren't the same.”

 

“Very intriguing!” Toriel turned to address me, knowing full well I was lost. “So, dear, the most different you can be from one another is ten percent before you are no longer compatible. It is very rare to have stats like yours. In fact, since your stats are almost identical to Sans, with your patience being the positive while his is negative, you might be the most compatible partner for him. The closest monsters to Sans is Grillby, I believe, but they are best friends, and the age difference is a little too great for it to work out, Grillby being pre-war era.”

 

Sans snorted. “yeah, grillbz isn’t my type. his patience is also positive. makes him a great listener, which is good…but the percentage is off by five. we’re good friends, but datin’ the guy just feels…strange.”

 

“Huh, so I’m the most compatible you have found yet. Wow, but this feels like I’m part of a math problem and…I don’t like that.”

 

I sunk down but was quickly pulled back into Sans’ embrace.

 

“sorry, i’m a sciency guy, so math is involved in some of my explanations and work. but in no way am i treating you like an experiment, problem, or anything. i want to treat ya like a person, someone that could be my partner if she wants to. but i feel like this happened too fast for ya, and i didn’t want ta rush ya since i know humans move slower. ‘m sorry, especially if ya don’t wanna be my partner after this.”

 

I looked up into his downcast sockets. “But do you actually like me? Or is that the bond talking?”

 

He contemplated it, looking out the window with furrowed brows and a tight frown.

 

Turning back, he gave me a gentle smile. “i think it’s life talkin’. meanin’ this was meant ta happen, but without certain events forcin’ stuff, it wasn’t gonna. i think this happened for both our benefits, though. after all, yer study is law, and monsters are discriminated against constantly. an’ i’m a guy who hasn’t found a partner ‘cus i’m just too different from other monsters an’ humans aren’t really inta guys like me. but workin’ together, we can solve both our problems, and maybe even to learn to truly love each other without this bond in the end. who knows?”

 

If it were anyone else, I feel like that answer would have been the worst. But coming from this guy who seems to have had a lot of issues in the past, it worked.

 

So, I smiled. “Okay, I can live with that.”

 

He seemed surprised, but then it smoothed out into a caring smile.

 

“So then,” Toriel began, getting our attention. “Does that mean the both of you are willing to take on this responsibility? Sans, will you be willing to protect her and help her through the tough times again?”

“yeah, i will.”

 

“And will you, Miss Raven, be willing to stay by Sans side as well as help all of monster kind towards a brighter future that involves the diminishing of discrimination and the increase in peace and happiness between our races?”

 

“Yeah, I think I will.”

 

Toriel giggled softly. “Well, then, all I can say is good luck! And congratulations on graduating! You have a long road ahead of you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This personal headcanon on Souls and Soul Mates is inspired by [LadyAnateras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares) and her UT series, [Not Your Doll](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6087736)! Shout out to her! Go read it!
> 
> Jokes created with the help of [Quill](http://quilltednorthern.deviantart.com/), the self-proclaimed real version of Sans! I tweaked this one since he kinda derped a bit! But most jokes will probably be by Quill! I try puns, but let's just say it's a joint effort between Quill and me! ^^;
> 
> Anyways...here is a take on why Sans wasn't interested in hooking up with anyone in the Underground. I hope it works for everyone. And yeah, it explains his eye glows blue and yellow! I like to think his magic is a combination of light blue (patience), blue (integrity), and yellow (justice). Y'know, cuz he's the Judge (yellow), he waits until the end / is a lazy sonofaskelly (light blue), and will try wholeheartedly not to make promises he can't keep (blue). So.........(shrug)
> 
> ...  
> Next part is in the works! I've been ultra busy, totally exhausted from a lot of things wrecking me physically and emotionally, but I am finally working to rewrite a part I originally hated so it will flow better before continuing to work on everything else. I'm hoping it will be done soon!


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family...and Tom, Raven's unwanted boyfriend who wants her for currently unknown reasons. (And hey, it's still up for debate, so if you want to share your thoughts, I might just take it. Credit given!)
> 
> What will happen when this jealous behemoth of a man who has already pummeled a couple other men to near death learns of the situation between Raven and Sans? Seeing as two of the men he has already pummeled are, in fact, Ben and the football captain at the same time!
> 
> This can only mean trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons, and more characters who are based off my life but are completely different than the people they are based off of, especially with the personalities given. Also, I've been leaving little things here and there that I guess you can call Easter Eggs. 
> 
> Basically, little things that pertain to others fandoms. The prologue had one that you would have to know another fandom to understand it. ;)
> 
> Enjoy~

 

To say that my new skeleton Soul Mate was a real goofball was an understatement. He was endearing, yes, especially when he didn’t want me to leave that night to go to my apartment and stay with him instead. He even threatened to spam my phone with pun text messages, which would blow up my phone bill significantly.

 

I would have been more adamant had he not given me the most adorable and dorky puppy eyes ever. And his brother, who had returned by then, didn’t mind and was glad for the sleepover. So, when night finally came, I didn’t have much of a choice.

 

But the goofiness didn’t end there. In the middle of the night, I woke up to a strange sensation. Opening my eyes, I found him curled over me, on top of my mid-section, pinning me down with **his** strange belly. Any bugs on the ceiling would see a weird X-shape in the bed below.

 

“Sans, what the hell?”

 

He didn’t move.

 

“Sans! Get off!”

 

“wha...?” He started, still clearly drowsy.

 

“Why are you on top of me?”

 

“huh? oh, weird, didn’t notice.”

 

“Off!”

 

“i kinda don’t want to.”

 

“Why?”

 

“cus i feel better like this. my…the magic that makes me look fat – yeah, i know you implied it when we danced, shut up – is the most sensitive part of me, probably because it’s also holds me together. don’t ask because i can’t explain it. anyways, your body shape leaves this position to be the most desirable for comfort.”

 

“Except that you are squishing me. So, Sans, if you can’t get off, I will leave.”

“nuh-uh, ‘cus ya can’t escape now.”

 

“I meant in the morning. I will leave forever.”

 

He gasped. “you promised tori-”

 

“If you get off me, I won’t leave. If you stay on top of me, however, I will.”

He moaned, sounding almost identical to a puppy whine. But he conceded, shifting so that he became a big spoon and wasn’t crushing me.

 

I turned into him, nuzzling into the divot of his clavicle and neck. “There, I’ll stay against you if it makes you feel better. That is not giving you permission to suffocate me, though.”

 

He chuckled lowly. “i getcha. it seems ya like my vertebrae, though, babe. does that make you…my verte **bae**?”

 

He snickered as I gave him a tired glare. “You’ve been no doubt saving that all day. Am I wrong?”

 

“yer wrong.” I gave a confused hum. “i’ve been savin’ that fer years.”

 

I groaned indignantly as he giggled into my hair.

 

“That’s it! Time to sleep! Shut up until morning!”

 

“m’kay, vertebae!”

 

“I liked _babe_ better.”

 

“okay. night, babe.”

 

No one had ever made that pet name sound so wonderful before. I grumbled breathily before sinking back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Both the science and law graduates had to be up early because they had morning ceremonies, science at nine thirty, law at eleven, so we were both up at eight and out by eight thirty, walking to the campus.

 

Sans was never more than a couple feet directly behind me, which made me feel like I was being herded. Every time I gave him a pointed look, he would return it with a sheepish grin, but the distance never increased.

 

But I knew by now he was going on instinct, and like he already pointed out with Toriel, I had a high amount of patience. So, I could only sigh, grumble softly and continue forward.

 

Upon reaching the main campus, I told Sans to go to his ceremony. He seemed reluctant, but when I reminded him that he would have someone on standby, he conceded.

 

“fine, undyne will be watching. she’s the fish lady you met yesterday. she wants ta thank ya anyway fer stoppin’ me, so i guess it’s fine. heads up, though, she is very loud and brash, calls people names but they are terms of endearment in her dictionary. she’s cool, but be prepared. she knews i’m strong, so she was worried yesterday.”

 

“I got this, Sans. Now go, before Tom sees you. Wait for that **after** graduation.”

 

He nods and walks off. I saw him brother in the distance and as soon as Sans joined him and turned back, I grinned reassuringly.

 

Turning away, I walked towards the law sector, ready to get it over with.

 

* * *

 

“Raven Lily Crowell!” 

 

I stood up and walked up to the podium, listening for the sounds of applause. I didn’t have to wait long to hear the booming voice, accompanied by two softer voices. So, some of my family had made it, I mused with delight. That was good, I guess.

 

After receiving my diploma, doing my round of handshakes, and stepping down, I was quick to retake my seat. I didn’t acknowledge the people who had come to see me graduate, but they knew why I did that. They were there when I graduated high school. I was serious until the end, and then the emotions flowed.

 

In the corner of my eye, I saw the blue and red of the fish monster I had met yesterday. Without moving my head, I let my gaze go to her. She nodded subtly and I smiled to show I understood she was watching.

 

“Students, please stand!” We obeyed. “May I present our law graduates! Congratulation to the class of 20XX!”

 

As per tradition, we threw our hats, cheering with our peers and families as the faculty looked on with happiness!

 

As the rush of excitement died down, I made my way towards my family. However, before I could reach them, Tom came to me and lifted me up.

 

“Yeah, here’s my baby girl! I’m so proud of you, Ravey!”

 

I grimaced. “Tom, thank you for coming. Can I hug my family? They normally get first dibs on hugs because of their status.”

 

“But I thought…oh, fine!” As soon as he set me back down, I bolted to my _cousisters_. We were close enough that even though we were technically cousins, we functioned as sisters. Since events led to both the girls living with me and my family for most of our lives, we developed a sisterly bond, and eventually dubbed all three of us as cousisters, even though they were sisters. But doing this only made it more special to us.

 

“Chloe! Oh, I missed you!”

 

“Oh, Rave! I missed you, too! Sorry Mom and Dad aren’t here. Dad hurt himself again, and Mom had to stay with him. They send their regards and hope you are well! And you get to pick the place this time! I quote, _your choice, no if’s, and’s or but’s from us_.”

 

I rolled my eyes and grinned. That was just like them. My dad was an engineer and, surprisingly, an extremely clumsy man, so this wasn’t abnormal. Whenever something like this happened and ruined an event, my parents would make it up with a trip to either a fun or exotic location so we could spend twice as much time together than we would if they had been to an event. They never disappointed when it came to doing so, either, which I admired in them. It made up for a lot, and it showed me that they tried.

 

“Anyways…yer lookin’ great! All shiny hair an’ sparkling eyes! You look so healthy!”

 

I giggled, turning to Ella, her younger sister and wrapping her in a hug. “So, Rave, what’s the plan! Where are you off to next?”

 

“She’s comin’ ta NYC with me. Got the tickets an’ everything.”

 

I stood up straight and didn’t turn to him. “I never agreed ta that, Tom. I only ever heard about _your_ plan as of yesterday. Ya didn’t even run it by me.”

 

The air grew tense and I flashed Undyne a look to be prepared just in case. Her gaze intensified as she stayed watchful.

 

“But…Ravey, you know that’s a huge waste of money. And I know-”

“Then I guess that you should have asked me first before getting the tickets, right?”

 

The air shifted again, but this time I could feel the magic. I turned my head a fraction to see the source and wasn’t surprised to see Sans on the opposite side, parallel to Undyne. His sockets were dark voids again and I could feel his stiffness as he took in whatever was on display behind me.

 

“Ravey, why are ya acting like this? C’mon, yer my girlfriend. I got everythin’ set up darlin’…so we-”

 

“Don’t call me that.” I turned to him, angry. He knew I hated that pet name. And now that I was angry, my normal carefree attitude and speech turned icy and proper, a habit that was practically genetic. It’s a defense mechanism that comes from the assumption that if you speak smart and proper, you look more intimidating. The problem is, it didn’t work with naturally aggressive people.

 

“I hate when you do this. You do not decide where I do, Tom. That is for me and me alone, and it frustrates me to no end when you make these decisions for me.”

 

“But, baby girl…”

 

“No, Tom, just no. I honestly wish you had not come to this event. I did not want to sour this joyous occasion. But I guess I have no choice. I am breaking up with you.”

 

He only staggered a bit at the news before his dark nature took hold.

 

“You can’t break up with me, Raven. After all I’ve done fer you, this is not how ya repay a guy.”

 

“You saved me once, and I gave you a chance. But then you became controlling. I don’t want that. Whatever you saw in me, you can find in someone else. But I have never had the intention of staying your girlfriend, or more specifically, your prize.”

 

I looked away. “Besides, I found someone else.”

 

“You…you were seein’ someone behind my back?” His fury vibrated his body as he crouched, preparing to strike.

 

“Actually, no. But you can blame Corbin Pullman for tricking me, getting me drunk, tricking my new boyfriend into taking my unconscious form to his home because Ben didn’t give him my address, and through drunken fantasies, ending up sleeping with me. Now I have more problems, but at least the guy who it involves is willingly going to help me.”

 

“Wait…yer not-”

 

“Yup, thanks to Ben’s stupid prank, I’m now pregnant.”

There was silence. I could feel Sans’ gaze on the space between Tom and me.

 

“Well, heh…can’t fault ya fer someone else’s stupid shit. Yeah… **FUCK! I’m gonna kill that asshat!** Whatever, whatever…it’s fine. At least abortion exists.”

 

I whipped around towards him. “Asshole, I am not going to kill a life for your shitty convenience. I am **done** with you. I have wanted to be done with you for at least a year and a half, but you always guilt-tripped me. Well, now I am with someone who can protect me from you.”

 

“NO! YER MINE!”

 

I yelped as he moved towards me, charging at me with enormous hands aimed towards my abdomen. I shrieked and fell backwards into a set of tough arms covered in rough scales. I looked up into Undyne’s lone eye, glaring towards the spot I had been before.

 

I followed her gaze and was filled with both relief and fear as I saw the familiar blue hoodie. A strange wind was swirling around the skeleton, causing his jacket to flap and the fluff in his hood to almost shimmer in the golden light of the sun.

 

“if you place one scratch on her, you’ll answer ta me.”

 

I shivered, the gravity of the situation becoming making me nauseous in a way I didn’t think possible. I didn’t understand it until Tom began to shake with fury.

 

“You…yer one of those freaks! Fuck, I’m gonna kill that piece of shit! It’s one thing ta get my girl knocked up by another guy, but by a freak!”

 

He lunged, throwing a punch that missed, claiming unnaturally stilled air. Undyne pulled me away, giving both Tom and Sans breathing room so they wouldn’t involve anyone else. The crowd around us had already taken the initiative and were hurrying away towards other parts of the campus. Some of them stopped to watch from a safe distance of about fifty feet, the cover of the campus buildings a safe haven compared to the openness of the grassy square surrounded by patches of tan cement.

 

I noticed that the campus staff still present only watched. They seemed almost shell-shocked, maybe indecisive. But considering this was a fight between a human and monster, they felt too fearful to interfere with the promise of magic should they try. In addition, Tom’s aura was so unpleasant it sent most of the athletic individuals fleeing. Tom was a regular on campus and a lot of people knew his capabilities. It was thanks to my inference that he had been stopped from brutally – and possibly fatally – harming any of the students he had ever had conflict with.

 

Two of said students had been Ben and Sam Williams, the captain of the football team and sports club. He thought Ben had been flirting, and had therefore gone into a jealous rage. When Sam interfered to protect Ben, Tom had nearly beat him to a pulp, too.

 

Therefore, I watched closely, hoping desperately that Sans could hold his own.

 

Tom knocked over the cheap white foldable chairs that had been stationed on the grass for the ceremony as he lunged at the skeleton, who merely dodged, using Tom’s clumsiness to his advantage, sometimes jumping onto the chairs directly before Tom knocked them over.

 

This sent Tom tumbling over them again and again, much to his aggravation and the rest of our satisfaction. Tom roared as he stood up from the fourth time of falling over.

 

“JUST LET ME DUST YOU, DAMNIT!”

 

Sans scoffed. “ya really think i’m gonna stand there an’ take it? yer not only big and ugly, yer dumb, too!”

 

He flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the heavy swipe from Tom.

 

“Fuckin’ freak, my family is filthy rich! I am next in line ta inherit his company in NYC! He already loves Ravey, and admires her career choice. He was gonna hire her to work fer him in strengthening his ties with others. She would have been richer than most entrepreneurs in as little as a year. Who the fuck would throw that away?”

 

“pfff, seriously? i’m not gonna speak fer her like you think ya have a right ta do, but if it were me, i would decline because i’d rather not be abused or used fer someone else’s gain, regardless of how much they’re payin’. that is sick, and even if i was desperate, i’d work hard ta get where i needed ta go. just because there’s an easy way doesn’ mean you should take it. not only could it have awful consequences, but ya might get trapped into it.”

 

The skeleton monster grabbed his opponent’s bulky wrist, eliciting a variety of surprised gasps and one squawk from a nearby teacher. The angered human male struggled, but couldn’t break what appeared to be a death grip.

 

“when i met raven, it was because she had had a confrontation with my baby bro. the poor guy was so excited to meet more humans and make friends that he insisted that he an’ i attend the party ben was hostin’. i met rave when she was quite lit’rally plopped inta the seat next ta me. my bro doesn’ handle negativity well, so he hoped i could make it up ta her. i tried ta just talk ta her, but that idiot ben got in the way and told her _one dance and one drink_. she had only gotten a soda, but as she went to the dancefloor, he spiked it and added two more drinks, claimin’ she had danced ta three songs.

 

“so overwhelmed, i doubt she really considered it. especially since she had been talkin’ ta me, who was forced ta go with her. i owed ben a debt, though believe me, given the circumstances now, that is no more. i was forced ta take raven home with me, and as we were both intoxicated, our minds were clouded. what had seemed like only dreams was, in fact, reality twisted by blurry minds.”

 

“Wow. That’s rather poetic, actually.” Chloe mused. Her sister elbowed her.

 

“anyways,” Sans continued, “i will take full responsibility, regardless of whose fault it is.”

 

Releasing the huffy human, he stepped back a few feet. “so…what will you do?”

 

Tom snarled, “I’m gonna dust yer dumb ass and take my girl back! Then, I’mma go dust the idiot that is the reason you an’ her even met. Two skeletons oughta be a reasonable price fer the shit you’ve done!”

 

He lunged, but missed, the skeleton disappearing altogether. When he reappeared, he gripped Tom’s shoulder in the place right before his neck.

 

**“c o m e  n e a r  m y  b r o t h e r  a n d  y o u  w i l l  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e.”**

 

He teleported again, taking Tom with him.

 

Minutes passed in silence, before finally, Undyne’s pocket vibrated. Still holding tight, she fished the phone out, and grinned.

 

“Damn, that sneaky nerd!” He showed me the screen. It showed Sans taking a selfie, the scene behind him that of Tom getting taken away by police.

 

“He went to the nearest police station. Oh, thank goodness.” I sighed, tears flowing and small hiccups forming. “That won’t hold Tom, though.” Sniff. “He’ll get out on bail and then he’ll come back. This isn’t over.”

 

Undyne released me, rubbing my back, and I breathed deeply before letting my gaze travel towards my family, both looking at me pitifully, but also with much understanding.

 

“How about we go to the café we saw on the way here?” I nodded and we slowly began the short quarter mile walk to Café Fresh.

 

By the time, I had stopped crying and only looked miserable. The hostess ignored my red, slightly tear streaked face, as well as the strange company, and guided us to a booth in a secluded area. It wasn’t a popular time to eat, so it was practically empty.

 

“So, Raven, please tell us what happened.”

 

I nodded. “So, Ben was hosting a graduation party on this past Saturday and Alex invited me. I came, but I wasn’t having much fun ‘cus parties like those aren’t my thing. I was going to leave, but I was run over by a skeleton monster named Papyrus who felt really bad about doing so, and brought me to his brother at the bar to make it up to me.”

 

“Oh damn, is that what happened? Paps is such a weirdo!”

 

“Pap is a sweet heart with no breaks, so I don’t blame him. Trust me, Undyne, the only reason I couldn’t tell him I was okay was because I was dazed. He was the first monster I had ever met. Cut me some slack.”

 

“is that so?”

 

I launched myself out of my seat and into Sans’ arms. He laughed, scooping me up and holding me against him. I curled into him.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Taking my spot, he set me on his lap as he explained, “the jerk didn’t realize i teleported him inta ‘n alleyway directly across from the nearest police station. he was tryin’ ta kill me, being loud an spewin’ the same vulgar sh- _stuff_ when the police came out ta investigate. they act’ally had’a use a tazer on ‘m in order ta get him ta calm down.”

 

“Did they want anything from you?”

 

“just wanted ta know what happened. i told ‘em that he had been threatenin’ the life of my girlfriend, his ex-girlfriend, an’ i had pulled him away from you and tried draggin’ him ta the police, but he got outta my grip and started attackin’ me.”

 

“So, you basically lied to the police.”

 

“no, because my teleportation magic is me _draggin’_ myself or someone else through the void into a new location. so, i didn’t lie, i just wasn’t very specific.”

 

“You still kinda manipulated the situation.”

 

He hmphed, “are you gonna thank me fer savin’ yer butt or should i just go…f’rever?”

 

I made a face. “You promised Toriel.”

 

“then stop fussin’ an’ be nice. otherwise, when ya get off me, i’ll go and you’ll never see me again.”

 

I glared at his shit-eating grin. “You are cruel.”

 

“not sure what’chyer talkin’ about, babe.”

 

I faced the table, folding my arms and glaring at nothing. “Meaniebutt…”

 

“can’t be what i don’t have, sweetheart.”

I groaned, hiding my tomato-colored face with my hair. He chuckled, rubbing his hand against my arms. I sighed, leaning into him.

 

“It’s not cool to use someone’s words against them, y’know.”

 

“well, good thing i’m more nerdy than cool.”

 

My lips tightened as I shrunk into him. I could feel and hear Undyne giggling roughly.

 

“Yer terrible, Sans…”

 

“thank you, rave.”

 

I grumbled again.

 

My family watched the display with interest, though Chloe’s face showed a hint of frustration. No, that wasn’t it. It was a different kind of discomfort.

 

“Hey, what’s that look for?”

 

“N-nothing!” Chloe stammered, jumping slightly in her seat.

 

“…really?”

 

She shrugged, frowning slightly.

 

Ella snickered. “You jelly of the skelly, sis?”

 

Chloe went bright red. “NO!”

 

“Right…”

 

I glanced up at Sans and sure enough, he seemed just as bewildered as me, meeting my gaze briefly with a raised brow – which was basically only a raised bone ridge above his right eye socket – before leaning forward to address my family.

 

“so, if you are…jealous, what about?”

 

“I’m not!” Chloe assured him aggressively.

 

“Pssssh, liar!” Ella tutted. “She’s jealous ‘cus she wants a boyfriend, and seeing you two so lovey-dovey makes her frustrated.”

 

“Shut up!” Chloe growled, hands moving to shake her sister madly. But Ella only giggled in response. I smiled, too; this was normal.

 

Looking around me, I felt something I hadn’t ever experienced. Well, not that I could remember. I still had a lot of questions for Sans, but those could wait. Leaning back into his sternum, I tilted my head up. His gaze was on me, of course, and he grinned, his teeth hidden for once behind makeshift lips.

 

Another question for another time, then. I sighed through my nose, a soft smile on my lips.

 

This was the new norm. But in a way, I couldn’t feel any better than I did now, being held by someone I barely knew but still felt so comfortable and safe around. It occurred to me then that this was right. And even though there were a lot of unknowns…I was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to write because I had to rewrite the fight scene between Tom and Sans. I still don't like it, but it is better than before. If you want to read the original part, I can post it privately and send a link. I think it's safe to say I suck at writing action. Drama and romance are more my thing, but y'know...
> 
> So, I'm sorry that I implied my 'cousisters' didn't have parents. It's more about me wishing I could have grown up with them. Also, this is actually not my cousins personalities. I made fun of one of them because I KNOW she has a boyfriend...unless I am behind on current events, which, if I am, I'm so sorry!
> 
> But yeah, my Aunt and Uncle are not dead, it's just wishful thinking. I tend to include these lovely ladies in a lot of my work because I love them so much!
> 
>  
> 
> **WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?  
>  Choose one of the the following...**
> 
> WHERE:  
> 1) Grillby's Diner  
> 2) Muffet's Bakery  
> 3) Alphys' Lab  
> 4) Other (Fill in the blank!)
> 
> WHAT:  
> 1) Meet and Greet  
> 2) Job Application  
> 3) Let's just Chill  
> 4) Other
> 
> SUDDENLY: Fill in the blanks!  
> 1) Trip on ______ and collide with ________!  
> 2) ______ startles the hell out of _______!  
> 3) ________ kidnaps _______ and takes them _______!  
> 4) Other: __________!


	5. Research*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Research does not necessarily mean online...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the smut right. I read a shit-ton of it, but I feel like I fail at writing it myself. I tried! It is marked with *** before and after.
> 
> Sorry this took so long. Life decided to be a shit!

I was not surprised when, upon returning to my apartment for the first time since before Ben’s party, the first thing out of Sans’ mouth was, “so…um, rave, i’mma little worried about…ya stayin’ here by yerself. considerin’…tom prob’ly knows the address an’ all…”

 

I whipped around to face him, startling the large monster who had looked ferocious earlier when facing Tom, but now looked like a rattling mess of nerves.

 

“um…i…”

 

I quirked a brow, not saying a word. I wanted revenge for the big goober’s empty threat at the café and for waking me up in the middle of the night with his weird position habits.

 

“Yes…? What is it that you want, Sans?” I enunciated, letting the annoyance drip menacingly into my tone. It was taking everything I had not to smile.

 

“uh…hmm…” The skeleton was terrified, glancing at my family, and even Undyne, for help.

 

Chloe sighed. “Raven, what Sans is probably trying to say is you should stay with him.”

 

I let my eyes shift back to the skeleton, eyeing him up and down. The poor guy was sweating, literal blue droplets cascading down his round skull as his eye lights bounced around, avoiding my eyes. Just that broke me.

 

I barked a laugh, pulling the bulky monster close into my embrace and waiting for his mind to catch up enough to wrap his arms around me.

 

“i don’t…’m so confused…”

 

I giggled. “That was payback for waking me up last night and for that threat at the café, ya big dingus! Yeah, I know yer right.”

 

I separated and turned to the others. “Can you help me pack? As soon as it is all boxed up, I’ll talk with the landlord. He should be fine since he knows about graduation, so I’ll just tell him I’m moving in with…a family member. If Tom tries to track me, it’ll be harder.”

 

Undyne whooped. “Alright! Leave the bigger messed of cleaning up to me! You guys get the small stuff.”

 

Now relieved by your decision, Sans nuzzles your head. “Don’t worry about contacting a moving company. I can handle that with my magic.”

 

I nodded and turned to my cousins. “Do you mind helping with clothes and kitchenware?” I leaned in and hissed. “I wouldn’t trust Undyne with the latter. She’s…a bit too much sometimes, from what I’ve seen.”

 

The girls cringed and nodded, moving past me to get started. I made my way to the office where all my tech was and started opening some boxes.

 

“Every room has the boxes I used to move the items here, so just think of it like a puzzle of how everything fits together!” I called out.

 

“Cool!”

 

“Thanks, Rave!”

 

“Oh shit, yes, puzzles! Sans, call yer brother and tell him to get his tailbone down here!”

 

A low rumble and a soft, “sure, be right back.”

 

After the shift, I went back to work. Not even a minute passed and the sound of the excited screeching belonging to the first monster I had ever encountered echoed through the walls, making me cringe.

 

“Here’s ta hoping the neighbors aren’t home,” I mumbled to myself.

 

The low chuckle behind me indicated that my new boyfriend heard my words. I glared up at him. “You tell him anything and I will become your worst nightmare, ya hear me?”  
  


He raised his hands innocently. “b’lieve me, i would never.”

 

I grinned. “I know you wouldn’t. I have seen how Pap is. He is the most innocent person I have ever met, so clearly you have done everything in your power to protect him, and his innocence.”

 

The stocky monster shrugged, trying to remain lazy and nonchalant, but through our new connection, I could feel his distress. I could feel irritation, directed at something or someone specific rather than just the world in general. He frowned, his mouth closing over his teeth, almost as though he forgot I was there and wasn’t willing to continue whatever grinning mask he usually wore.

 

I stood up, ignoring the technology momentarily, and placed a hand gently on his sternum. His attention snapped back, his skeletal lips beginning to part once again out of instinct, and he looked down at me in surprise.

 

“Need a hug? I know I do.”

 

He chuckled and held out his arms, letting me walk into his embrace. He rested his skull comfortably on my head, nuzzling into the thick black mane and even going so far as to mess it up. I grumbled at that and stood up on my toes, knocking into his jaw.

 

“Stop that.”

 

He grinned before relaxing again, lips hiding his teeth once again.

 

“WHOA! YOU CAN CLOSE YOUR MOUTH!”

 

Instinct took over both of us as Sans planted himself in front of me, his sockets blazing with light as he glared at the fish monster.

 

“Whoa…uh, Pap! Can you come here?”

 

“WHAT IS IT UNDYNE?! BROTHER?”  
  


The taller skeleton brother gawked. “Your eye…both…how are you making them both glow?”

 

“what do you mean?”

 

“Both your sockets are doing that blue-yellow eye thing, punk! Wasn’t it just one before?”

 

Sans flinched, turning and looking for a reflective surface or mirror to see. Upon finding the mirror against one of the walls nearby, he gasped.

 

“wha…how…hang on a sec!”

 

He closed his eye sockets, positioning a hand over his chest and yanking. An upside-down heart caked in blue and yellow appeared in his grasp.

 

“Wow, punk, you really did bond with her. So, if you bond with a human, your Soul will get color to it instead of being white. Damn, I’m kinda jealous!”

 

Sans ignored her, moving his hands over his Soul. A moment later, a black rectangle appeared. Moving around Sans and grasping his arm, I read the contents:

 

 

***SANS 100 ATK 100 DEF**

***The Judge of Monsters**

***Can give you a bad time.**

 

 

“Dude, your HP…is at 4000! That’s the highest we’ve seen for monster! What the hell happened, nerd?!”

 

I gawked. “What is this, a video game?”

 

I knew they hadn’t heard me as Papyrus shrieked in glee, gloved hands on either side of his skull, orange coating his cheekbones and literal stars in his eyes.

 

“BROTHER, YOU HAVE BEEN HEALED BY THE HUMAN!”

 

Lunging, the taller skeleton picked me up and swung me around. I screeched, closing my eyes until an abrupt shift landed me in a familiar pair of skeletal arms, softened by fluffed material.

 

I turned into him and immediately felt safe, my racing heart beginning to slow. I couldn’t hear what Sans was saying to his brother due to his shock, but I felt the tension in his arms lessen a minute later.

 

“raven, you okay?”

 

I couldn’t move, but somehow he knew what I needed. After a few minutes, when I was ready, I looked up. Sans had dragged me to an extra cot in the office and held me close. But it seems I had taken so long that he had fallen asleep.

 

Detangling myself from his surprisingly cuddly embrace, I tip-toed to the door and listened. I could hear the others moving around, therefore I knew I would not leave the room.

 

Turning back, I noticed my laptop. I walked over to the desk it was on and flipped the screen up and unlocked the tech when it booted up ten seconds later. In that moment, I wanted to do something productive while I waited for Sans to wake up, so I started to scan the internet for anything on interracial relationships, hoping to see something on offspring so that I could be prepared.

 

A lot of the articles spoke of general stories, _the firsts_ , if you will. So, first known monster-human relationship between male and female, then first with two females and two males, an article or two spoke of a terrorist attack where thankfully, the monster was strong enough to protect their partner and get away without any fatal wounds.

 

After more general articles about the same stuff over and over, I decided I would have to type in more specifics. Using different words like offsprings, children, hybrid, babies, and more, I found nothing. Anything that came up had to with human or monster children, not a combination. I even searched a Tumblr blog about Monster Firsts and found nothing.

 

“i don’t think relationships are that far yet, babe.”

 

I jumped, covering the screen as I swiveled my head to look at the sneaky monster with a glare.

 

“You are awfully nosey for someone without one.”

 

He chuckled, blushing lightly as he scratched his neck vertebrae.

 

“technically not nosey since i’m involved. just so yer aware, i have done some research and heard through the grapevine. the reason for no _hybrids_ , as you put it, is ‘cus at least one side wasn’ ready for the commitment. monster-human marriages aren’t legal yet even though we’ve gotten citizenship, so a lot of it has to do with wantin’ ta be married first. monster bonding isn’t enough for humans, so there isn’t much more people can do about it. and there haven’t been any cases like ours, which is both surprising and not. i think it’s safe ta say we might be havin’ the first monster-human baby since before the barrier was formed.”

 

I hummed thoughtfully. “How do monsters conceive anyway?”

 

Sans’ face reverted to the blue tint once again, having left when he assumed the subject had ended, deepening immensely. “well, we use our Souls. monsters are all different, so…well, as i’m sure you **have** realized, i use the human method, but some monsters aren’t like that. although, even though i used the same method as humans, i had ta do something extra that was unintentional.”

 

“What was that?”

 

He took a deep breath. “i had ta bond with ya. and it happened because our souls are so similar, they called out. being intoxicated had our minds fuzzy, so we weren’t aware of it bein’ an issue. an’ as soon as we bonded, the potential for it happenin’ was there. but monsters have ta want it or it doesn’ work, so i’m still confused about what happened.”

 

“Maybe it was the thought of my family coming or how my family doesn’t take well to alcohol. That’s the only thing I can think of.”

 

“it could also have been that your subconscious secretly wanted an out from tom. who knows?”

 

“What about you?”

 

“um…i dunno, act’ally. i remember feelin’ fearful that you’d reject me, so maybe yer approval while intoxicated mixed with my emotions. i’m not sure.”  
  
I grinned. “I know you’re a monster, but you’re also a skeleton. Do you always have a dick or what?”

 

The blue returned with a vengeance. “nah, i have to use magic ta make it. my stomach is made up of magic ‘cus it holds me ta’gether. but the…um, ability ta fuck comes from me manifesting parts in the moment.”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “Then how the hell are you so big?”

 

If he became any bluer, it would be black. “that’s literally out of my control due to the sheer force o’ my arousal. if i make a dick, it’ll be whatever size it is. i can’t change it because my instincts tell me ta make it, keep it, and use it for fucking. that’s all i use it for since monsters don’t use toilets.”

 

I giggled. “Shit! That’s hilarious!”

 

He grumbled and looked away.

 

“When we get to your place, can we…go again?”

 

The force of his head whipping to look back at me would have caused a human’s neck to snap.

 

“come again?”

 

“I wanna fuck you again. What? It’s not like something is gonna happen. It already has, and now my hormones and messed up and I want to bone your freaking enormous monster dick again. There, does that make sense or do I have to write it on a piece of paper?”  
  


I received no response other than his hand raising and snapping his fingers, now enveloped in blue magic. Not a second later, my stuff was flying around the room, arranging in the best way to fit in each box. When it was finished, and packed away, he snapped his fingers again and the boxes vanished, leaving the room ninety percent emptier than it had been a minute prior.

 

Grasping my hand and pulling me gently into his embrace, he snapped the two remaining chairs and the cot out of the room as well and together, we headed to the door. Opening it, we were surprised and mortified to find the others listening at the door.

 

“really?!”

 

“Yes! You punks gonna bang?!”

 

“Really?!”

 

“If you’re careful with my cousister, whatever floats your boat!”

 

Papyrus looked lost. It was clear that he was very sheltered since his expression made it obvious that he had no idea what was going on.

 

I looked at Sans, who seemed to have had enough with blushing as he snapped his fingers, teleported the last of my stuff to his place and pulling me close, covering my eyes.

 

When he removed his hand, I was in a dirty bedroom that I hadn’t had a good look at the first few times I was here with an unmade bed with a trash tornado at the foot of it, a treadmill in the corner, and a trombone in the closet, a chest of drawers barely visible behind the door.

 

One more snap and the bed was made, new linens and everything and all my bedroom stuff was placed in the empty corner opposite the tornado, waiting to be unpacked.

 

“your other stuff is in the livin’ room. now, if ya still want me ta bone ya, and if ya don’t want the others ta come in, now would be the best time.”  
  


I giggled, “I guess you’re right. They’ll need to drive thirty minutes at the speed limit to get here. If they don’t, police will get them since they’re so often around here. I like our chances.”

 

****

 

I removed my shirt and pants without fear. Something about my new connection with Sans made me fearless when it came to intimacy with him, something that I did not share nor ever would share with anyone else.

 

Feeling the need to let him finish removing my clothes, I walked over to his bed where he was currently attempting to casually sit, and climbed on his lap. He grinned, the tension dissolving as he threw his hoodie off along with his shirt.

 

The lack of intoxication really let me see what he looked like. I could tell he was nervous right off the bat, and considering the strange, glowing blue almost-jelly-like material that cover the area between his bottom rib and his pelvis that literally jutted out like a belly, it made sense. He didn’t look normal, and people would judge him because of that.

 

“heh, i know i don’t, um…look good, so-”

 

“Shut up!” I snapped. “I don’t judge on looks. I judge on personality. _Now_ , if you want to waste more time, let me know and I’ll put my clothes back on. But if you want to have some fun like we initially planned, you better start formin’ that _monster cock_ of yours and let me ride it.”

 

Eye sockets widened briefly, “damn, babe! i never woulda pegged ya as havin’ such a dirty mouth.” He chuckled, blush increasing. “i like it.”

 

Only seconds later was I looking at the cyan, almost transparent, but very much translucent, enormous bulge that was identical to a fuck toy I owned when I was eighteen. Grasping it, I grinned smugly as the skeleton attached to it gasped and moaned lowly.

 

“I would take my time with you, but unfortunately, that’ll have to come when we don’t have a bunch of other people heading our way, at least one who is too much to deal with right now.”

 

“undyne?”

 

I nodded, squeezing the tip and watching as blue precum dribbled out and prepared it’s decent.

 

“damn, ya really know what yer doin’. i may have only truly fucked one person, but i have been with others. none of them got me goin’ this fast.”

 

That had me hesitate, thoughtful. But I knew better than to waste time. So, giving the monster an intense stare, I crept closer.

 

“Are you going to remove my clothes, or should I? I’m giving you the opportunity.”

 

There was no hesitation after that, which I was quietly smug about. Half a minute later, I was above his cock, ready to ease myself down, raising a brow at the skeleton who couldn’t take his eyes off my bare chest.

 

Rolling my eyes and began the descent, immediately feeling the stretch and shuddering. Yep, he was huge. The alcohol-induced haze had protected my nerves the first time; unfortunately, this time, that would not be the case.

 

I felt the tears leak out even though I fought them.

 

“stop! we don’ have’ta do this if it hurts you so much!”

 

“Shut. Up.”

 

I may have not had the trait of Bravery, but I had plenty of perseverance strengthened by patience. By the time I was full and adjusted, I was grinning with victory at Sans’ bewildered expression.

 

“See, have a little faith. I may not be brave, but my other qualities more than suffice.”

 

He relaxed, chuckling softly, before pulling me close and placing a kiss on my forehead. And another on my cheeks. And then more on my lips. By then, I had snagged his skull and deepened the affection, lips dancing against one another. Having no nose, I didn’t have to turn to the side to not bump into him.

 

As we became more and more familiar with what worked and what didn’t, our bodies pressed closer. All clothing was discarded, the rhythm picked up, and the intensity grew.

 

It became clear that I wasn’t fragile, so Sans took it upon himself to attempt dominance. However, I was determined that should he succeed, I wouldn’t make it easy. Latching onto his bones and stroking in specific locations, I found ways to make him succumb to my will.

 

“shit, babe. haaaaagggh! oh, hoooo!” He grabbed my ass and squeezed to help control himself and I continued to suckle his neck vertebrae.

 

“Hmmm, ya like that, boney baby! What about this?” I bit down. He responded with a low growl, grinding up, deeper into me. I responded with a surprised moan, rolling my hips this way and that, coating his member with fluid.

 

He was not enjoying being on the bottom and had tried to flip us a few times in the last five minutes. However, every time he did so, I would grab a sensitive part of him and squeeze, rub, or pinch it, causing him to instantly dissolve into aroused relaxation.

 

This time, however, he grabbed both of my hands and held them away as he flipped us.

 

“not this time, sweetheart.”

 

Now that he was on top and would remain there considering his superior strength, he wasted no time thrusting deeper into my folds, eliciting half-crazed moans created from arousal from the combined efforts of his sheer size of how he used it to his advantage.

 

But it became clear that that wasn’t enough to satisfy us and he started showing interest in my breast, swiping the erected nipples and rolling them. When I turned my head away out of sheer embarrassment from the sounds I was making, his tongue moved to my exposed neck and slavered saliva everywhere he could access before biting down, causing a surprised choke. Licking the bite, he grinned heatedly down at me before place his head to mine and ramming harder than before.

 

I laced my hands behind his skull and brought him closer as he knotted one of his hands in my hair, the other stroking my side and holding me close. We were both getting close, the coiling in my belly growing steadily as he continued to pound unending into my pussy.

 

I pressed my lips to his teeth, which molded to fit mine just moments before I peaked, the sheer power of the orgasm effecting my entire body. Not even a moment passed before he hit his peak, his seed pouring to fill me. It was too much and I grimaced as his sheets were soiled further.

 

Panting, we held each other’s gaze as we came down. When he was finished, he pulled out gently, his cock seeming to melt back into him. I would have giggled if I wasn’t so tired from the workout and overstimulation of the activity.

 

When I could speak, I sat up on my elbows and gazed down at his head which was situated on my cleavate. I did let out a small snort before musing tiredly, “I probably lost a bunch of calories from this. Heh, if I knew I’d get a work out from doing this with an actual other person, I woulda found a guy ages ago! Kidding! Kidding! It was a joke!”

 

His glared didn’t waver. “you’d better be, missy.”

 

“Y’know that was also a compliment. You did really good! How was I?”

 

He grinned smugly. “eh, probably coulda been better.”  
  
I gasped in outrage. His grin widened.

 

“kidding. kidding. it was a joke!” He sighed, his breathing tickling the skin of my left breast and causing a shiver when it hit the still erected nipple.

 

“you were awesome. don’t worry about it. man, so worth it. thanks…rave.” His breathing slowed and I rolled my eyes. Shrugging internally, I laid back down, adjusted the covers over us and let sleep claim me.

 

****

 

It wasn’t long before the sound of knocking woke us up. I grumbled, shifting out from under the skeleton just enough to look at the door.

 

“Pap, don’t bug them! Let the nerds…” She snickered. “Let ‘em do their thing!”

 

“UNDYNE, WHATEVER YOU ARE REFERING TO IS PROBABLY DONE. I HEAR NOTHING.”

 

“Well, how thin are the walls here?”

 

“THE WALLS BETWEEN OUR ROOMS ARE THE THICKEST. I ONLY HEAR IF SANS STARTS SCREAMING. THIS DOOR, HOWEVER, ALLOWS ME TO HEAR EVERYTHING A LOT CLEARER.”

 

“Okay then, nerd, I guess they’re done.”  
  
“WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT IT IS THEY ARE DOING?”

 

“Nerd stuff that is only for two people. Ask Metts when you see him next.”

 

I squeaked as Sans snapped up, eyes aflame, deep scowl on his face.

 

“Um…”

 

It happened too fast for my brain to register, but before I knew it, Sans and I were in the open doorway, fully clothes, the now furious skeleton I had just finished boning minutes before glaring Undyne down with pure unfiltered rage.

 

**“y o u  w a n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e”**

 

Undyne stared unflinchingly back, hands on her hips. “Who do you think yer threatening, punk?”

 

In that moment, it was only them. Everyone else faded away.

 

“that shit that yer girl created needs ta stay away from my bro.”

 

“Don’t you dare, punk! Everything my girlfriend creates is amazing, regardless of who uses it. Metts might be a selfish dick, but Alphys is a genius.”

 

“and yet she got roped in with the wrong kind of shit. because of her _invention_ , my bro is in danger. i like alph, but she is to blame if my family is taken away from me.”

 

“NAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!”

 

**_CLANK!_ **

 

The sound of Undyne’s fist hitting Sans’ skull was ominous. The following scream from Papyrus made me jump.

 

Sans stood unflinching. No sweat, no crack, no response. As Undyne lowered her hand, you noticed the look of shock.

 

“How did that do so little? Two damage! What the hell?”

 

The pressure surrounding us increased and my cousins and I were all pulled into Sans’, face forced into his hoodie’s fluff as the ground disappeared and everyone screamed.

 

Seconds later, we were greeted by a startled yelp.

 

“Alphys, stay back!” Undyne ordered, planting herself in front of her girlfriend as Sans released us, eye swapping between both his now-normal white eye lights.

 

“What the hell did you do, asshole?” Ella, normally so chill, screamed.

 

“pulled us through the void. no one should see that place, but humans are way more fragile than monster, so i covered your eyes to lessen the blow. the others can take it. now step back.”

 

He stepped away and faced Undyne.

 

“didn’t come here to pick a fight with alph. this just happens ta be the only place for monsters ta spar without humans gettin’ up in our biz about it. not only am i willin’ ta test my strength, i also wanna run some tests ta make sure raven is safe. bein’ the first human ta carry a child of human and monster origin in recorded history, i wanna know if there are any risks.”

 

Undyne stared him down, her teeth bared menacingly.

 

“You promise you won’t hurt her?”

 

Sans leveled her an equally menacing look. “you have my word that as long as none o’ her creations hurts anyone in my family, i have no reason ta give her **a bad time**. that is the only promise i can assure you, since it makes sense.”

 

Undyne growled.

 

“I-I understand.” Alphys managed. Undyne whipped around, staring down at the small trembling lizard-like monster.

 

“I…I have done a-a lot of bad things, s-so I can understand y-your worries. I will always ask f-for consent before I do anything!”

 

Sans nodded, a silent agreement between the two. Turning back to Undyne, he rolled his shoulders.

 

“so…ya gonna honor me with a good fight, _captain_?” He drawled sarcastically.

 

Undyne snarled, yellow eye practically aflame with emotion, “You better believe it, _punk_!”

 

Alphys shuddered as she ushered us back behind a sealed off section of the lab, the doors closing and the lights dimming to illuminating the two monsters in a grayish light.

 

“W-whenever you’re ready.”

 

Undyne took the initiative, releasing a war cry and charging at the skeleton with a glowing blue spear. The skeleton stood stock still until the fish monster was a hair away before swerving around her, looking to warp the space around him as he turned. I watched, but couldn’t make sense of how he did it. But magic was something I knew very little – if at all – about.

 

I paid close attention as the stocky skeleton proved that his appearance had no effect on his speed. The dude was nimble as hell, and smart, using his opponent’s frustration against her. It took little time for her to lose her cool, making bad decisions; performing sloppy maneuvers and badly timed and placed attacks.

 

She aimed for various places on his person, like around his knees and feet, and sternum or shoulder. However, unlike her decreasing elegance, his movement never faltered; while her side of this dance-like routine only became more choppy and uncoordinated as a rookie to waltz, his agility and grace never decreased. It was impressive and while initially looked odd for his appearance, the more we watched, the more it seemed to fit him.

 

Sans was already an intimidating individual with his large stature being on par with that of a body guard or a club bouncer, but seeing the skeleton in real action – while I wasn’t fearful, like earlier with Tom – and showing off his skills against a truly strong opponent was breathtaking.

 

That thought brought back a question and I turned to Alphys.

 

“Hey, um, Dr. Alphys. Can I ask you a question?”

 

The lizard glanced at me in surprise before turning back to the fight but nodding for me to continue. I smiled softly at the shy monster.

 

“What does it do to people if they are bonded?”

 

She glanced at me again, briefly surprised and contemplative before she nodded in a way to show she knew where I was going, turning back to the fight as Sans finally materialized an attack, a long bone – a femur – encased in blue light.

 

“B-being bonded to someone does little to change your views on them. Your emotions are your own. However, what you are probably feeling are his feelings, reflected, with your perspective still in-intact.

 

“Say y-you aren’t much for anger, if he feels angry because someone he cares about was hurt by someone else, you would worry, too. If he was feeling proud of himself, you would feel that and maybe reciprocate. If he was feeling proud of you, you might feel a giddy embarrassment. However, the bond does not influence how we feel at all. You stay as you are.

 

“Being Soul-bound to someone m-merely implies that you are not alone. You fight everything together, you feel each other’s enjoyment in your own way while you keep each other going through the s-struggles. D-does this make sense?”

 

I nodded, watching as my Soul Mate swerved around his opponent and nicked her in the shoulder, smiling gently down at the doctor. “Yes, thank you very much. I feel a lot better.” I ignored Sans’ shit-eating grin, knowing he probably knew what we were discussing.

 

She returned the smile with little hesitation. “If you have any more questions, you should probably consult Sans since you are bonded to him. Well, him or the f-former queen, Toriel.”

 

“Oh, I met her. Yes, she seems like a very helpful person. But you are, too.”

 

Alphys blushed. “I only know so much. I may be Soul-bound to Undyne, but we won’t be officially married until next month.”

 

I let out an excited squeal, “Congratulations, Dr. Alphys! I’m sure it will be a wonderful event.”

 

Alphys jumped, blush deepening. “W-w-well, since your Sans’ mate now, you’re invited with him and Papyrus.”

 

It was my turn to blush. “Oh…um, I don’t want to intrude. I’m still new to you guys. I don’t want you to think you need to invite me.”

 

Alphys shook her head. “No, no, it’s fine. If you are okay with monsters, I see no issue.”

 

I looked at the scientist who had begun to sweat bullets.

 

“People…no, humans…really treat you so poorly, don’t they?”

 

She didn’t respond, seeming to sink towards the ground instead. Just watching this innocent monster sinking into despair made me furious at my own species.

 

I huffed. “Well, I’m gonna help to change that. I studied law, so I wanna help you guys out as much as I can.”

 

She stopped sinking, and swiveled to look at me, completely forgetting the fight. Her eyes glistened with fresh tears. I reached out, arms open, unsure if it was asking too much to embrace the poor scientist. But the answer was one I was grateful for as the lizard girl practically pounced into my arms. Tears and snot soon coated my shirt as I gently stroked Alphys’ shoulders.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GIRL?!”

 

Both of us jumped away, and I reeled around as Undyne came stomping towards us. She turned to Alphys, who shook her head, wordlessly trying to communicate.

 

“Alphys was just telling me that you two are getting married. She invited me since I’m Sans’ mate now and I assured her that she should not feel inclined to do so. It was then that she informed me that if I was okay with monsters, it didn’t matter. I’m just horrified that…that is even a concept that is _a thing_. I have a feeling that my…that humans are have been cruel to you. I studied law, so I plan to help ya with yer rights. You all deserve as much rights as humans do.”

 

Undyne immediately relaxed and clapped me on the shoulder. “Heh, yer all right, punk!”

 

I shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

 

I looked at Alphys who was grinning now, literal stars in her eyes. I snorted softly.

 

“hey alph, mind if i get a favor?”

 

We all turned to Sans who hadn’t a single scratch on him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“welp, since i beat undyne…” Said fish woman screeched before stalking off. “i get ta ask a favor. would ya mind bein’ rave’s doctor while…our little one is cookin’?”

 

I slapped my hands to my beet-red face, ignoring the snickering from the skeleton.

 

“I hate you!”

 

“naw, ya think i’m so _humerus_ , ya jus’ won’t admit it.” Cheeky bastard!

 

I lowered my arms and whipped around, face still as bright as an inferno. “I AM NOT A KITCHEN APPLIANCE!”

 

He shrugged. “not really…well, until ya put this on!” He held up his cell phone which showed two black t-shirts and pointed to the one with a white picture of a flaming bun in a brick oven. Above it was the saying _BUN in the OVEN_.

 

“i already bought ‘em, so we can match. dun worry, i got yer size – checked yer clothes while ya slept earlier. and then there’s a _loading_ tee in pink or a black Star Wars one that says _the force is strong with this one_. that has a dad one, too, but i would need ta make a minor edit since it says _i am your father_ instead of _i am **the** father_ like i want it to.” He showed me and I gave him a look.

 

“heh, we’ll talk more about that later. i also thought about this one, but i wasn’t sure if it would be too insensitive to our situation.”

 

I growled at the shirt. It said ‘It's all fun and games until someone gets pregnant.’ _Really, Sans?!_

 

“yeah, i thought as much. maybe i’ll just get the loading and Star Wars ones.”

 

“I don’t wear pink, Sans.”

 

“ah, okay…just the couple one and Star Wars one then.”

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

“why not? i’ll try to find more couple ones, but in the meantime, i found these, so that’s fine.”

 

“U-um…Sans?”

 

We turned back to the quivering doctor.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I would gladly be her doctor for this. She’s the f-first human to bear a monster’s child in recorded history. We have to make sure that she and the baby are safe.”

 

Fear coursed through me. “Is there a possibility of it not…being safe.”

 

“Oh!” Alphys caught on quick. “No, no…not like that. I-I meant that we must make sure to keep in mind your human biology while treating you. There have been plenty of children born from human mothers and monster fathers, but that was before the barrier sealed us underground, so there is no data. We must be careful and use both human and monster methods when watching your progress.”

 

I sighed. “Okay, that’s good.”

 

“i’ll be honest and say i’m worried, babe. which part is good?”

 

Alphys’ explanation of Soul bonds was perfectly clear in that moment. I felt Sans’ fear that my implications were that I would be okay. Sans was unsure if I wanted his child. I had plenty of reason to believe that he suffered from a lot of self-loathing and self-deprecations, whether from others or himself was still unclear.

 

“Calm down, ya silly goober! I just meant that I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I would feel terrible if our kid died before getting the chance to live or suffered at all. I wouldn’t wish a fate like that on anyone, let alone my own family.

 

“That’s what makes you so awesome, Raven.” Chloe spoke up for the first time. She and Ella had been so quiet, all of us had forgotten they were there. “You want the best for everyone.”

 

“Yeah!” Ella added, “And your naturally-born love and compassion could rival that of a mother, and your ideals on equality and justice would only help you with that. You would show any child a love and keep everything in balance. Now yer gonna be one, so you get to give that love to a child who is probably going to need it.”

 

I could feel the tears blossoming, and soon they were an endless waterfall.

 

“I love you guys!” I pulled my cousisters into a hug. I felt more arms wrap around us, feeling scales. Sans’ skull nuzzled into my hair.

 

Releasing the hug, I wiped my face and smiled apologetically.

 

“Next time you wanna have a group hug, warn me, punk! I had to run to catch up!”  
  


My responding laughter trembled. “Sorry…I didn’t know where you went, Undyne.”

 

She shrugged. “Whatever, nerd! It’s fine!” She looked down at her girlfriend.

 

“So I guess she’s your fiancé, not girlfriend.”

 

“What?” All three of the monsters looked confused.

 

“Oh…um, it’s just the term we use for someone if we are engaged to be married to them. I don’t know where it comes from, but we use it instead of saying we’re engaged to this person. We just saying that the person is our fiancé.”

 

“Oh shit, you have a word for that. Sounds weird, but awesome! Now we know!”

 

The engaged monsters grinned at one another. As I looked at their beaming faces, I felt a tug. It was from Sans. I felt that anxiety, bordering on fear, but instead of being directed towards the child, it was at me. I knew what it was immediately and ignored it. If he wanted to ask **the question** , he needed to find the courage within himself.

 

As soon as that thought left my mind, so did that nagging worry. Wow, did I just subconsciously give him the answer? I snorted once, turning to Alphys.

 

“So, can I get that checkup now?”

 

She nodded, and motioned us to follow her. She led us to a room with various monitors and a large machine.

 

“This is our Soul Checker. It e-enables us to view the Souls of a person, monster or human. Sans is the only one who c-can see the entirety Souls without pulling them out of someone’s body. But he can only see the basic stats. This machine can see more than that.”

 

She patted what looked like a patient bed that you find in a doctor’s office. I jumped on as she went to stand by the computer attached.

 

“Lift your shirt to expose the area where your uterus is.”

 

I did as I was told and was surprised to find a small bump already forming, not even the size of the palm of my hand, but noticeable without the cloth of my shirt covering it.

 

“Whoa! How do I already have a baby bump? How long would it be before I would if the baby was fully human?”

 

Before my cousisters had a chance to whip out their phones, Sans answered, “i read up between twelve to sixteen weeks for new moms. but since the kid is half monster, i’m not surprised. monster pregnancies are a lot faster than yer nine months. i estimate that this will last maybe seven months max. but i could be wrong.”

 

The machine whirred to life. “Let’s have a look and s-see if you’re right, Sans.”

 

Various beeping sounded from the machine as a strange device connected to the computer positioned itself over my exposed abdomen. Seconds later, there came a gasp.

 

“what is it, alph?” The fear was back. But it wasn’t alone this time. My own worries sat next it, elevating the fear that much further.

 

Sans grabbed my hand, sending sparks of blue magic into my system. Instantly, I was calmed, and I gave him an appreciative look. He returned it before his eye lights darted to the screen, just out of my line of sight.

 

That soon changed when Alphys turned the monitor. What greeted us was an upside-down heart filled with various colors, light blue and green being the primary ones, mixing to make the color I had seen on the hood of Sans’ black jacket when we first met. I couldn’t hold back as I let spill the first thought that came to my mind.

 

“They’re…so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is already planned, but when the next chapter is posted, I'll ask for what you want to see if I need help on it. The part after this is gonna be based off a comment someone else made. It is currently unnamed, so I will figure that out soon.
> 
> The t-shirt talked about in this chapter (as well as future ones) are listed [here](http://sta.sh/01c1s5flfw3o).


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory, more headcanons, and more trouble...  
> Raven meets more monsters and tells more of her history and what brought her to go down the path she has.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains violence and minor character deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this, so hopefully, it'll be mildly okay. Idk...
> 
> This chapter was hard to write in a 'believable, relatable way', so I apologize if some content here is hard to swallow. I had to connect certain dots and whatnot. Also, setting stuff up for later chapters. Forgive me if some stuff is unrealistic. 
> 
> I tried, and in a way, Raven is like me. While others would flee or just stare, I would try to help or fight back. I am backwards with many things, so the parts in this that seem backwards to how people 'react to ______' is how I react. Danger is one of them. While others would stare unmoving or run away, I would run towards the danger and try to help in any way I can.
> 
> That is literally how I am.
> 
> If you are interesting in donating to help me continue writing without LIFE getting in the way, you can click this [Life is hard button](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=KF4687RCKENJE) because it is. Life IS hard...it truly is! Thanks so much!

I insisted that I needed a picture of our baby’s Soul, and asked for a picture every time we came for a checkup. Sans was seemed bemused by my demands at first, but as soon as I explained how I felt doing so would help me feel like I was being a good parent, his gaze softened and a tender smile pulled his mouth apart, revealing his bulky teeth once again.

 

After the doctor visit, my cousisters explained they had to catch the plane back home. I hugged them both and told them I would visit soon. Ella firmly reminded me that my parents would want to hear about the latest development. They promised they would spill the beans so long as I contacted my parents within the next week and made a date to head home.

 

After that, we parted ways and I headed with the Sans and Papyrus back in the direction of their apartment. Before reaching our destination, Pap stopped and bid us good day, claiming he had things to do. Sans wished his brother a good day while I waved him off before continuing on to home.

 

Upon returning to the Skeleton Brother’s apartment, I realized I hadn’t contacted the landlord of my apartment to inform him of my move. I excused myself to the porch and sat down, phone to my ear as the digital ring began.

 

“…Hello?”

 

I chuckled. The landlord was an old fashion man without caller ID, so he wouldn’t know who was calling.

 

“Hello, sir, it’s Raven Crowell. I am calling to inform you that I have moved as of today – I know it’s sudden, and I apologize for that – and if you need to send me any papers to sign for, then you can email them to me. Is that okay?”

 

“Oh, I already put them in the mail. A very loud man called earlier to inform me and gave me the address to your new place.” I flinched. Did Papyrus…? Oh no!

 

I shook my head as the landlord continued, “You do know the college takes care of the rent if you have a scholarship, which you do, so I only sent a ‘congratulatory card’ that your advisor gave me to send your way. Unfortunately, you had already left. Thankfully, that young man that helped you move in came by and told me he’d give it to y– oh shoot! That was supposed to be a surprise! Well, sorry about that!”

 

I shrunk in on myself, the fear increasing. The landlord called through the receiver, but I couldn’t speak. As the phone began to plummet to the ground, I felt myself being lifted into a big embrace.

 

“hey, sorry, raven had ta use the bathroom. can ya repeat what ya just said? i think she missed it.”

 

“Oh, are you her new roommate?”

 

“yeah, name’s sans.”

 

“It’s a pleasure. As I was saying, the boy who helped her move in, Tim or something, dropped by and since I hadn’t given her the card her advisor left her for graduating, I sent it with him. He should arrive there sometime.”

 

“how’d ya get this address?”

 

“Another boy called earlier, loud fella, and told me she’d moved to the address.” He read out the address to confirm. Sans tensed as he heard his apartment address being told back to him.

 

“sir, raven moved in with my bro and me ta get away from that guy. neither of us knew my bro contacted ya, but he should not have given ya the address. tom’s been stalkin’ her ‘cus she broke up with ‘im ta be with me. if ya run inta him again, please call the police.”

 

Silence. “Oh no…I had no idea.”  
  


“t’s okay. but thanks fer the heads up. it appears he paid that bail. i’ll keep raven safe.”

 

“She didn’t go to the bathroom, did she?”

 

“no. she’s here with me.”

 

“Okay, tell her I’m sorry. Protect her, okay?”

 

“ya have _my word_ that i will do everythin’ in my power ta ensure her safety.”

 

“Good, give her my regards. She’s a good girl, and I only want happiness for her. She’s a real gem among stones.”

 

“i know. g’bye, sir.”

 

“Have a good day, son.”

 

Ending the call, Sans shifted, hoisting me up.

 

“bet he doesn’ know i’m older than ‘im in human years.”

 

I looked up. “What?”

 

“different monsters age differently. ten years for you is one year for me. some monsters take longer ta age while others take less than humans. it just depends on what kind of monster ya are. i am twenty-five in monster years, two hundred fifty in human years.”

 

I blinked. “Huh…I’m twenty-three, and turning twenty-four soon, in human years. So, in monster years, I would be…”

 

“two an’ a half, give or take. when’s yer birthday?” I shook my head, miming ‘I’m not telling.’

 

“i’ll find out if ya don’t just tell me.” I replied by blowing raspberries.

 

We both giggled at that, and I laid comfortably against his sternum. The air was chilly, and a storm was coming, but with Sans’ arms wrapped around me, all I could feel was gentle warmth.

 

“i’m gonna havta have a talk with paps. i can’t believe he…he doesn’ think ‘bout it, so i’m not all that surprised.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“work. should be back in a bit.”

 

“Where does he work?”

 

“part time as a gym assistant at tori’s school, part time volunteering at one of five homeless shelters – he rotates every week, part-time as a chef-in-training at a local Italian restaurant, and then he assists king asgore and frisk with human relations whenever they need him. paps has a way of calmin’ others, oddly enough, even though he can be extremely loud. today is the restaurant gig, i think.”

 

“Wow, his schedule makes sense, given how much enthusiasm he has.”

 

The skeleton snorted. “yeah, he wanted ta add volunteering with animals, but i told him he would wear himself out if he tried to do too much. i think he’s still doin’ it anyway. he comes back on the weekends covered in dog and cat hair, even though he insists it’s not. i gave up tryin’ ta get him ta spill the obvious.

 

“the thing is, with me validating my PhD, paps was the only one who could work ta make money. but then i heard from a fellow monster that if monsters signed up for a program and spent some time in the community, helpin’ out, that certain landlords would knock down the price of rent. paps works at the homeless shelter tuesday and thursday for twelve hours, works at the restaurant on monday and friday from nine to five, works at tori’s on wednesday and any other day if available in the afternoon, and the weekend is spent with the animals at the shelter down the street for about four hours. the program requires a minimum of ten hours per week, so because paps works way over that, we only have ta pay fifty bucks a month, and paps makes way more than that since the chef still pays him.

 

“now that i’ve graduated and have a job open just fer me in a lab four blocks down the road, i can start makin’ money and we can move out and prob’ly get a house. i’ve been researchin’ and given that my paycheck is gonna be a hell of a lot better than paps’, we can more than afford it. and i want ya ta come along, too. now that we know mister red is after ya, i’m worried.”

 

“Mister Red?”

 

“oh, shoot, right! i meant ‘cus his Soul’s main trait is red for determination. i was checkin’ his stats, and it went red, orange and yellow surrounding, and hints of dark blue and purple here and there. there was no light blue or green that i could see, but probably because their might be too little of that. so my thoughts are he’s determined ta have ya back, and – with bravery – despite facin’ a stronger opponent, he will still fight ‘cus he feels he’s justified since you were apparently ‘stolen’ from ‘im.

 

“the dude has little or no patience, which is why he is gonna come back sooner ta get ya than later, and he doesn’t care about anyone else’s feelin’s ‘cept his own and what he wants. ya sure know how ta pick ‘em.”

 

I groaned, burying my face in his coat.

 

“I just wanted ta give him a chance. I didn’t think this would happen. I wanted ta break up with him sooner, but he kept tellin’ me ta give him another chance. And I…was afraid that if I said no, he’d break me.”

 

His embrace tightened. “i won’t let that happen.”

 

I exhaled, gripping the soft material of his jacket and twisting it between my fingers. Thinking about what he had said had me thinking, and I hummed thoughtfully.

 

“somethin’ wrong.”

 

“I should probably look for part-time employment, too.”

 

“rave, no. yer…that wouldn’t make any sense.”

 

“I just feel terrible about sharing a living space with you and your brother and doing nothing!”

 

“but we can take care of it. ya don’t need ta worry about that right now. focus on your health and let pap and i worry about income.”

 

I pulled away gently, separating just enough to look him in the eye.

 

“Have you forgotten that I have a Soul of Integrity. It goes against my morals to not have to work while those around me do. Even if I only work part-time and for less than normal hours, I will take it.”

 

Sans eye lights flitted between my eyes, as if he were measuring my resolve by staring into their depths. Was it true that you can stare into someone’s Soul through their eyes? Regardless, I didn’t flinch. I was serious and I wouldn’t let Mr. Overprotective get in my way.

 

Following a harrumph, Sans leaned back. “fine, babe, i know a place that will hire ya. and the people know me well and if i ask, they’ll be more than willing ta keep an eye on ya an’ protect ya.”

 

“Where is this place? What’s it called?”

 

“it’s grillby’s.”

 

* * *

 

Teleporting to the restaurant, I felt a fuzzy tingle in my belly. It felt nice, warm even, and I smiled as I gently placed my palm against the small bump. I wouldn’t say I had a flat belly before all of this happened, but with what little extra fat I did have, the bump made what would have just been some extra stomach fat more noticeable and rounded.

 

Now that I wasn’t lying down in the doctor’s office, I could feel how noticeable it would be in I wore close-fitted shirts. My plain sky blue short sleeved shirt was fitted to my sides, with the front and back more freeing, so the material skipped past my abdomen.

 

“Sans!” A bunch of dogs of varying shapes and sizes chorused happily! A couple of them were playing cards, resembling the painting of _Dogs Playing Poker_ by Cassius Coolidge.

 

“Whooo, it’s Sansy!” A drunken bunny called from her slumped position in a booth.

 

“Where ya been, skelly?!” A bird chirped.

 

“Sans, come play a game with us!” One dog playing cards barked.

 

Sans chuckled. “sorry, can’t doggo. i’m on official business. grillbz!”

 

It was then that I noticed the fire elemental behind the bar. Said flame man nodded at us before reaching around to open the fridge and retrieve…ketchup.

 

I wrinkled my nose, remembering the times I had seen Sans drink ketchup. I sighed, ‘My goodness, Sans! No, just no!’

 

“thanks, grillbz.”

 

Plopping down onto the bar stool the ketchup bottle was placed in front of, Sans patted the stool to his left. I hopped up, briefly watching the skeleton suck on the ketchup opening like a straw before turning to the fire elemental.

 

“Hello, I’m Raven. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

 

The bartender bowed mutely, gesturing towards the ketchup bottle in Sans’ grip.

 

“Oh, um…do you have non-alcoholic drinks. It’s not safe–I mean, I don’t–I can’t, um…”

 

The whole bar had gone silent, waiting. I didn’t think I was that interesting, but seeing the reception Sans received when we first appeared, I guess I shouldn’t have been surprised that the regulars were curious.

 

“jus’ get milk,” Sans stated helpfully. “that’s both healthy an’ helpful ta the situation.”

 

‘What situation is that, Sans?’ A breathy, crackling soft-spoken male voice questioned. It took me a moment to realize it had come from the flaming bartender.

 

Sans chuckled tensely, unable to look his friend in the eye, or glasses, since his eyes weren’t visible behind the lenses attached through magical means to his face.

 

“uh, ‘member the human corbin who helped monsters through that fundraiser?”

 

The fireman nodded wordlessly.

 

“well, he hosted a party fer graduates and friends over the weekend, and raven an’ i both attended. pap accidentally ran inta her when she tried ta leave and brought her ta me. ben came around and told ‘er ta have one dance and one drink and she could leave. told me ta go with her. i knew someone was up, but seein’ as i felt i owed him for helpin’ us, i decided ta go with it. i was right, though. he pulled a really stupid prank, tricked her inta drinkin’ acohol when apparently her biology doesn’t take that well. she fell asleep, ben told me ta take her home but didn’ give ‘er address, so i had to bring her back ta my place.

 

“since we were both drunk, our minds were clouded and we ended up doin’ the…y’know. and i accidentally bonded with ‘er and now she’s pregnant with a monster-human kid.”

 

The room was silent. Curling in on myself, I reached out to grab Sans’ sleeve. He responded by pulling me into his lap and holding me close in a protective embrace.

 

“So monster-human children are a possibility?” One of the dogs marveled.

 

“It’s been centuries since the last time one was born. With the war, all hybrids were killed with their human parents for treason against their own kind. My father told me all about it. He witnessed his human wife and their child burn before the humans attacked.

 

“He was one of the few monsters who managed to escape the slaughter. He bonded with Ma because they both had human mates before they were killed, and after we were sealed underground, they had me and my siblings.”

 

I looked at the dog, the one who had asked Sans to join in the game. He had a sad look on his face, one of guilt, fear, and even anger. I couldn’t blame him, or any of the monsters. They had suffered so much for something another race, a selfish one at that, couldn’t understand. During my final semester, I learned about the monster and the war. I knew how humans dealt with fear, and I knew how horrible they were to other races and each other.

 

“I’m sorry…” I sobbed, unaware that I had started crying.

 

The sound of startled movement, shuddering glass, and the shriek of moving chairs against the polished ground was the only response.

 

“Even before monster left the mountain, I studied law. I will always remember why I chose to enter the law force. It happened when I was a teenager. A sixteen-year-old should never have to witness something so awful…”

 

* * *

* * *

 

_My Aunt Holly and Uncle Lou were visiting with my cousins, Chloe and Ella. We were at the park, swinging on the large playground designed for big kids, the toddler jungle gym just past a patch of grass. It was Spring; birds were singing and flowers were blooming._

_On that day, I witnessed something that opened my eyes to the cruelty of humanity._

_Ella, who was nine, jumped off the swing, landing roughly on her knees. She screamed and began to cry, her mother immediately coming over to help. The rest of the adults were close behind. Even Chloe, who had just turned twelve one month prior, and I jumped off to make sure Ella was okay._

_None of us noticed the man wearing a trench coat sauntering over from the overhang near the toddler playground._

_My aunt finished patching up the cut and kissed her daughter’s cheek. Chloe and I helped her up and shared a group hug. We began to discuss other things we could do instead when everything went to shit._

_“Um, hello, do you need–”_

_“Shut uuuup, faggot!”_

_“Holly, move the kids away. Neil, Elain, stay back!”_

_“Lou Henderson, you ssssson of a bitch! Thanks to you, I have n-nothing.”_

_I watched behind the shield that was my aunt as the man removed his hat and glasses, revealing his face._

_“Nathan Whitman? You…you should be in jail. What you did was illegal and equivalent to ten years’ jail time.”_

_“You should know the company is shhhiiiit. Their whole p-p-practice is illegal!”_

_“I have a family to feed, so I follow the rules.”_

_“Soooo did I. I was sssset up. I already dealt with o-o-one of you. Now, to ffffinish the job.”_

_He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. My aunt screamed, my father flew to his brother-in-law’s aid, my mother went to help cover us._

_“Daddy!!” Ella screamed._

_“What happened?! What was that?!” Chloe screamed._

_“Take them, I need to–” Holly switched out with my mother, but it gave me enough time to wriggle free. As a child, I only knew so much, but maybe it was that desire to help that drove me to try to help. However, what I saw would forever be burned into my memory._

_My uncle, barely alive, blood gushing from the wound in his torso, breathing erratically, was leaning against my father as he told him to hang on._

_The man who had shot him grinned sickeningly, his face twisted with insanity. This was a man who no longer thought rationally as he raised the gun towards my father. I did the only thing I could think of, shrieking at the top of my lungs._

_The result was a wide miss from the startled shooter. He turned to the source and aimed again, but even as a youth, I had a thought process that was unlike anyone else my age. I was far more logical, and my mind told me one thing: don’t stop moving._

_I ran past my bleeding uncle, ignoring the protests of my mother and aunt. I heard the man curse, close enough to know he was following me. I looked ahead and jerked away as I saw a woman on the phone in the distance, barely able to make out the word ‘police’. She was calling for help. That gave me hope as I swerved right, towards the toddler playground._

_As I ran, I heard gun shots, and felt the bullets whiz by, some far off, others barely missing grazing my skin. I couldn’t face him or I would risk slowing down and being hit. I just needed to keep my movements erratic, zigzag this way, swerve that way, don’t stop._

_I moved around the jungle gym and began to head back. I could hear the sirens in the distance and as the sight of the other playground came into view, I spied the flashing lights of police vehicles._

_And then my eyes found my aunt, running to meet me. I had no time to scream a warning before the next shot went off. I felt myself shout, but the word was drowned out by the gunfire._

_Her face was a frozen mask of shock. Her hand moved to cup her abdomen as she buckled over. The shooter briefly forgotten, I fell beside her, hoping I could do something. I glimpsed at least two officers in the corner of my vision running towards us, which reminded me of the danger right behind me._

_I turned around, staring at the man. He stared at me before halting, the sick grin replaced by confusion._

_“Melody?”_

_Another gunshot and the man was down, holding his shoulder. With the danger removed, I turned back to my aunt and pushed her over._

_“Auntie, please be okay! Auntie!”_

_She looked at me, breathing hard, and smiled._

_“You’re okay, Raven. Thank goodness. I’m so proud of you. You are so smart. I didn’t think. Sorry.”_

_She blinked tears away, and placed a bloody hand on my cheek._

_“Sorry. I’m so sorry. Take care of your cousins. Tell them we love them, and you, and your family. Stay safe and happy. Don’t lose hope, Sweetie. You are so bright. Stay strong, okay. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”_

_I shook my head, tears streaming. A man had arrived and was holding a cloth to the wound, but I could see the life leaving my aunt._

_“…love you, Rave. Yer…a hero…”_

_With a final exhale, I knew she was gone. Her hand dropped, and I buried my face in the crook of her neck. I learned later that neither my aunt nor my uncle survived. Like his wife, my uncle gave his family one final message before passing on._

_I was recognized for my bravery, the officers bowing in respect and giving my family condolences._

_For Chloe and Ella, the loss of their parents was the most painful thing they had ever experienced. It took both about a year to return to their normal selves, and thankfully, everyone around them was very understanding._

_For me, however, it was different. I lost something that day. Because I failed to save my aunt, I no longer had the strength that I had that day. There were times after that when I saw people hurting others, and I would try to intervene. Sometimes they listened, but there were a couple times when they would just ignore me or tell me to back off._

_Whenever that happened, it was like my vision turned red. I would scream and cry about how they were selfish and messed up. That ended up making them terrified, and they would stop. I was put through therapy, and two years later, I gained back control. I started college later than others, but it was better that way._

_My therapist told me I would make a great lawyer, helping those who couldn’t help themselves. Thinking back on my life, it made sense for me to follow that path. And as I went through schooling, I learned tactics that helped with situations that would have caused that red flash to return._

_I could convince people to stop before fights broke out, I could mediate between two parties without fear of losing control of the situation or myself, and I even became an advocate within my community. There were people who came to me when they didn’t know what to do, and even though there were staff on campus who were meant to help, they trusted me instead because I was on the same level as them and I was always so successful at ‘clearing the air’._  
  
  
These people didn't know my story, and I never told them, but I have been told I carry an aura of someone who has been through so much yet still came out of it alive. Others could feel this 'aura' without knowing exactly what it was or why it seemed to surround me. It seemed to help them as much as my efforts did. And for that, I am thankful. 

_I met Ben because of this and more. Alex and I had become friends because we both had the same psychology class our first year. I met Ben when Alex thought he was cheating. It turned out that his study partner, assigned by the teacher, was a very pretty girl and Alex was jealous. Later, it turned out that the girl, Maria Fultz was not only dating someone else, but was trying to switch partners to be with her boyfriend._

_It all worked out for the best, and Ben was partnered with Sam and since they worked so well together as the captain and vice-captain of the Sports Club, everything worked out. Ben, Sam and I became fast friends after that._

* * *

* * *

 

“I was always different from others, whether they were my age or not. While others would have run or shielded themselves, I would try to help. It's just how I am. My mind is wired so that instead of doing what most do, whether it's just stare, look on, or flee, I do the opposite. Even if it's useless, I still try.   
  
  
  
"And this time, it was useless. And since it was my family, I think that’s why I don’t have the trait for Bravery. I lost it that day. I felt so…useless after I failed to save my aunt. I hoped that my uncle had survived, but like her, he suffered too much blood loss. The man who shot them ended up committing suicide a little after the police arrived. We had been escorted away by then, but I overheard the police talking with my parents.

 

“He had grabbed one of the police officer’s gun and shot himself in the head, screaming for ‘Melody’. The officer clarified that he had gone insane and thought he saw his daughter when he was really looking at me. That was the only thing that saved me that day.”

 

The silence was thick with tension, but even still, I could feel the sorrow in the room. I eyed the milk set out before me before grabbing it. One sip was enough to help alleviate the headache that had begun to throb from how much I had cried during my story. It was a surprise that my voice had barely waivered.

 

“m so sorry, rave.”

 

I hummed in question.

 

“sorry ya had ta live through that. an'...even if you don' have bravery, yer determination, yer integrity and justice...they took its place. i think every time ya saw red, that was yer determination activatin' yer biggest traits. ya don't need every trait ta be a good person. and with a soul as beautiful as yers, ya have nothin' ta worry about. yer amazing, rave.”

 

I sighed. “Thank you, Sans. By the way, no one had ever called me Rave before then. When my aunt said it, though she only shortened it so she could say everything, it felt like something special. I decided that only the people who are the most special to me have that privilege. I think she and my uncle would both like you a lot. I think my parents will, too.”

 

His embrace tightened appreciatively. “thanks.”

 

The other patrons whispered their condolences, some of the dogs insisting I pet them since they ‘heard petting dogs was therapeutic’. I had a feeling **they** were more eager for attention than to help my anxiety, but it didn’t matter as it helped, drawing a genuine happy smile in place of my sad one. I bowed my head and kissed each snout in appreciation.

 

“grillbz, we also came ‘cus i need a favor.”

 

‘What did you do this time, Sans?’

 

“it’s not about what i did. look, raven needs protection against an ex o’ hers. he came ta our graduation and when she found out about what happened, he went berserk. i actu’lly had to teleport ‘im ta the police. but now he’s out and lookin’ fer her. an’ pap accidentally gave our address ta her old landlord and he gave it ta the crazy asshole– sorry! sorry, i’ll try not ta curse. but anyway, i insisted that she not find a job, but…”

 

“I don’t believe in a situation where I don’t have to work while my roommates do,” I cut him off, rolling my eyes. “I insisted that I needed to earn my keep, even if I only work until I’m too far along that it would be considered unsafe. Sans told me he knew a place that I could work that I would be protected, and here we are.”

 

‘I see. He’s right. Most of my regulars were Royal Guard members in the underground. All of the canines here can sniff out trouble and if you don’t mind giving them a few pets, it should be fine.’

 

I smiled at the dogs again, nearly all of them giving me puppy eyes as one of them, about as tall as me, returns to my side for more attention. I scratched by his ears and was surprised when his head began to extend out of his clothing. I hummed, changing tactics and scratching under his jaw instead. The hound mewled, leaning back in encouragement as his head shrunk back down. This elicited a lot of surprise from the surrounding patrons.

 

“How did you know to do that?” One of the dogs, who seemed to always be standing by another female of his kind, barked in astonishment.

 

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

 

“You knew to scratch underneath his Lesser Dog’s muzzle to get his head to shrink back!” His female partner replied in a similar manner. “None of us knew that and it would have saved us a lot of grief had we known.”

 

“Oh,” I acknowledge thoughtfully. “Well, I since I was petting, um, Lesser Dog’s head, I assumed scratching under his chin could possibly reverse it. I guess you could say I use psychology and other logical means to figure out what to do.”

 

‘Very perceptive, Miss Raven. You are certainly an interesting individual.’

 

I blushed, facing the dog still leaning into my touch and grinning. “Thank you, sir.”

 

There was a moment of silence, where I heard the shift of a chair and the ring of the bell, signaling the departure of one of the customers.

 

Grillby surprised us by grumbling, ‘That boy came in while you were telling the story. He didn’t even bother to get a drink. How odd?’

 

I felt Sans’ arms tense around me. “didja see what he was doin’?”

 

Grillby hummed. ‘He was staring at you, actually? Had a hardened look on his face. I waited to see if he would try to flag me down since he was new, but after about a minute, he pulled out his phone and began texting.’

 

Sans growled. “what did he look like?”

 

‘Sharp angles, auburn hair, steely eyes.’

 

“not tom, then. good.”

 

“Hang on,” I countered, pulling out my phone. Unlocking it, I opened my social media app and found Tom’s name and clicked, hitting friends soon after. Finding a boy like the description given, I scrolled down to information. His current residence was in this city.

 

I mentally cursed before turning the phone to Grillby. “Is this him?”

 

He leaned forward and flinched briefly, nodding.

 

“Damnit, Tom is onto us. He’s having his friends spy.”

 

‘Shouldn’t you contact the police, or get a restraining order?’

 

“The thing is, Tom’s family is extremely rich. He can get out on bail in less than twenty-four hours, he can hire spies without a second thought, and even with a restraining order, he could kidnap me and make sure I’m never found. His family is that powerful, and that dangerous.

 

“Also, I know monsters don’t have as many rights as humans. Tom can make the argument that I was brainwashed by Sans because he has magic, even though magic doesn’t work like that. If I am to be free of him, I need to gather solid evidence against him first to prove that he is obsessed with me. And to do that, I need time.”

 

‘Understood. First, though, I want your opinion on monsters.’

 

I snorted. “I’ll have you know that I was the one of the people fighting for your equality. Because so many of my peers had so much respect for me as an advocate for them, when I stood up for monsters during the fundraiser, many others followed. I joined Ben and the other elitist in the community here because I gained the advocate reputation for my department.

 

“Each section of the college has what the staff and alumni call Advocates, with a capital A. Ben and Sam were advocates for Athletics, Alex and another girl named Chelsea were Advocates for Art, Mark Lake and Tanya Farris were Advocates for Science, and Jack Harris and I were the Advocates for Law.

 

“What this means is that we are the voices of our particular community. All of us must be elected by staff and peers, and approved by the head of our departments and the dean. In addition, most of us were elected in our senior year. The only three who weren’t this time were Ben, Alex, and me. Alex and I were elected one year prior, and we helped the Senior Advocates. Ben was elected when he was a sophomore, and he was the youngest in twenty years.

 

“Anyways, when monsters first emerged, I kept an eye out for news. You were so interesting and when I learned that magic existed, I just had to know more. I eventually learned that they were considering funding a final class for law graduates, pertaining to monster rights. However, it was gonna be rejected by a third-party that had no business with our school.

 

“I immediately gathered as much data as I could, and then contacted the dean to call a meeting about it. As an Advocate, he was immediately interested and I brought up at least twenty arguments. The dean is a former politician, and each time he brought up a con, I fought back. Our conversation lasted approximately two hours and in the end, he was smiling. He told me I ‘should be proud of how far I have come and that I would be helping so many with how determined I am’. I knew he was referring to the Soul traits as I had done research on that as well.

 

“That class was amazing, and I learned so much. It was taught by a human and a monster, and during the last week, King Asgore visited and gave a speech on what he hoped would come. Learning from the King was a gift. And even though it was a long, hard road to get to where you are, you cannot give up. I think humans and monsters have a lot to work on and a lot to discover. You just havta keep searching is all!”

 

The silence was deafening. Everything was still, and for a moment, I contemplated if I may have misspoken somewhere.

 

Finally, however, Grillby lowered the glass he was cleaning and clapped his hands, sparks flying with gentle hissing every time his hands connected. Soon after, a mix of cheers, howls, and more clapping rang through the room. Sans kissed my hair, nuzzling his cheekbone, whispering praise after praise. I was sure I had started to resemble a tomato.

 

When it quieted down, Grillby spoke again. ‘That was quite a treat. You put your heart into that speech. As creatures made of love and compassion, we can feel your Intent. Not many humans have feelings remotely close to what you have shown, and I have met none who could hold a candle to the amount of compassion you possess.’

 

“Thank you, sir. I appreciate that.”

 

I could barely make out his enthusiastic grin. But it was there, and despite the way his mouth resembled that of a jagged-toothed Jack-O-Lantern, it was still nicer than a lot of smiles I had seen from humans.

 

‘Do you know how to cook, bartend, or wait tables?’

 

“Heh, I had a small waitress job during the summer when I was sixteen. I can cook most traditional meals like burgers, fries, chicken, fish, and more. I have never worked with alcohol since I have low tolerance for it, hence how Sans and I are in this situation.”

 

‘Hmm, I see. Do you have problems with balance?’

 

“Nope, I would not fit the stereotypical clumsy waitress cliché.”

 

He laughed. ‘Well, that’s good news.’

 

“The only way I could mess up is if someone tripped me, if there’s something I cannot see for whatever reason, or if I am wearing extremely high heels. I can deal with small heels, but two inch heels will have me tripping. I’m pretty sure that’s why the clumsy waitress stereotype became a thing.”

 

Everyone burst out laughing. ‘Oh, my goodness! Sans, you are so lucky! This girl is fantastic!’ I covered my face.

 

‘I’ll make sure not to force you into heels. If you have nice flats, that should be fine. Also, since you appear to hate stereotypes so much, I’ll find an outfit that should cover as much skin as your current attire.’

 

“Wow, yes, I do hate stereotypes! What gave it away?” I winked. My pride was boosted by the responding snickers around the room.

 

‘Ha, you are very cheeky! I like you even more.’ I beamed.

 

‘Come back in tomorrow night and we’ll discuss pay and everything else. Also, you will get to meet an old colleague. Although, I wonder.’

 

His eyes narrowed, and as soon as the question left his lips, I paled considerably.

  
  
‘Do you have arachnophobia?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to my cousins and their parents. I needed to put this in for story development reasons. I do not want any of my family to experience this, I promise you.
> 
> I am still looking for a beta. Having a second opinion would be awesome!


	7. Reaction*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting into a new routine, the inevitable happens and now Raven must find her way out of it and back to the monsters she now loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MATURE CONTENT: This chapter has minor elements of violence/blood, attempted rape/non-con elements, but just in case, there are **** to separate them. However, this stuff isn't really skippable, so if you wish to know what you missed (without the mature stuff), please ask in the comments.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is the shortest chapter yet with just over 3,000 words.

I don’t know what to expect after Grillby mentioned spiders. I mean, considering the variety of monsters, I shouldn’t have been surprised. However, I was never a fan of spiders, so his question caused quite a bit of distress.

 

Walking to Grillby’s the next day with Sans, I was aware of eyes on my back. Glancing up at the skeleton, he locked eyes briefly and gave a subtle nod. I bit my lip, leaning into him when he wrapped his arm around my slender frame. The stalker’s growl was barely heard before we entered the cozy pub and were cut off from the outside world.

 

‘Ah, good timing. Did you walk here?’

 

“yeah, i wanted ‘er ta know the way jus’ in case, but i’ll prob’ly be pickin’ ‘er up or gettin’ a chap’rone until stalk-zilla’s no longer an issue.” He pointed behind him.

 

‘He followed you?’ That caught the attention of the canines, playing cards just like the day before.

 

“yup, an’ fer now, i’ll be portin’ her between home an’ here. if that’s okay with her, anyway.”

 

I nodded, looking up at him, leaning in to the warmth magically radiating from within him. He grinned back, rubbing my arm gently.

 

Returning his gaze to the flaming bartender, Sans addressed the entire pub, “do ya all mind keepin’ an eye on ‘er when i’m not around?”

 

A round of cheers broke out, earning a grin from both of us.

 

Grillby chuckled. ‘Well, there you have it. Now, please come with me. I want you to meet someone.”

 

Recalling what the elemental had said the day before, I shivered, but followed, not wanting to be rude. Going into the back with my mate and new employer, we came into a hallway leading off to a cellar, storage closet, and what appeared to be a living area.

 

Sitting on the couch in the living area was a monster with six arms, five eyes, pigtails, with a full outfit decked in shades of pink. Crawling along her arms and on the couch beside her were spiders. However, these spiders were puff balls with legs. I cooed at them, their cute features getting the best of me.

 

“Ahuehue, hello, dearie. I am Muffet!”

 

I giggled softly, my mind immediately thinking of the well-known children’s fable.

 

“Hey, I’m Raven. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

She brightened, cute fangs poking out. I almost squealed, amazed a monster that resembled one of my greatest fears could be so precious.

 

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this. Whatever is that expression for, dearie?”

 

I recoiled. “I’m so sorry, Miss Muffet.” I internally face-palmed. “I just…your spiders, they’re so cute. And your fangs…they’re itty bitty and…I’m sorry.” I couldn’t hold the squeal.

 

Her shock turned into full-blown laughter. “Oh! Oh-hueueuhue! I like you! I like you a lot! Very nice choice, Sansy!”

 

The skeleton blushed, mumbling a thank you.

 

“Well, then, let’s get your sizes. Please extend your arms out for me.”

 

I obeyed without hesitation and tried not to laugh when the little eight-legged puff balls began crawling on me. Despite them being spiders, their creepiness factor was at zero, outshined by their cuteness.

 

“Thank you so much, dearie. My precious spiders have finished and your outfit should be ready by tomorrow night, as per Sir Grillby’s request. I shall take my leave.”

 

As soon as the back door could be heard closing, Grillby spoke. ‘That turned out far more splendid than I could have hoped. You truly are one of a kind, Lady Raven.’

 

The heat flooded to my cheeks. “ **Lady** Raven? Why…um, not that that’s not okay. I just, um…”

 

The elemental chuckled. ‘You have gained my full respect. Muffet is an old friend of mine whom has gained little respect from humans due to her appearance and that of her family. How you handled all of that was most surprising, and, even more so, quite a relief. It fills me with pride to know a young lady such as yourself who initially showed fear at the mere mention of arachnids can turn around. I thank you, and I’m sure Muffet does, too.’

 

I gave a relieved laugh. “Thank you for your kind words. Y’know, there is an old story, a nursery rhyme that mothers tell their children. I think Muffet is who that story is based off of, and knowing the story, I do not doubt it.”

 

“whoa, really?” Sans interjected. “can ya tell us, or is too much ta r’member?”

 

“No, I can remember. It goes like this:

_Little Miss Muffet_

_Sat on a tuffet,_

_Eating her curds and whey;_

_Along came a spider_

_Who sat down beside her_

_And frightened Miss Muffet away._

 

“Oh! Now that I think about it, I think that story was meant to increase hatred. I’m so sorry about that.”

 

Sans pulled me close. “whatever, what people don’t know is that the story is reversed. Muffet is a spider and it was prob’ly a human who came along.”

 

‘You’re right, Sans. Humans made Muffet the villain, but the true story is that one day, Muffet was going about her day and was then attacked by a group of humans. One of them was a little girl, and she lured Muffet out and then signaled for the men to attack. I think humans twisted it to make Muffet the one in the wrong.’

 

“How do you know this story?”

 

‘Muffet came to me that day and told me everything. She described a little girl with a bonnet and a frilly dress coming to sit near her, talking to her for a bit before…well, as I said. See, both of us are monster who lived before the war, though Muffet didn’t fight.’

 

I hummed lowly. “Humans are such nasty creatures to those who are different. They don’t just ridicule animals; they will hurt anyone or anything just because they are different. It is disgusting.”

 

‘Yes, I have seen quite a bit of this from my time up here, before the barrier was created and after it was broken. It appears the hatred is just spread out now. Humans can take their anger out on animals, themselves, and now us. It makes me wonder if coming back to live above ground was really a good choice.’

 

“Yes, it was. If anything, shove nasty humans under there and tell them to live like that and they might change their ‘tude. I assure you I wouldn’t mind. I’m quite fed up with other humans at this point.”

 

“wow, seein’ ya so worked up is givin’ me a–”

 

‘Sans, DON’T!’

 

He mumbled an apology.

 

“Wait till we get back home, would you? I know how ya feel, but this is not cool to do in front of Grillby.”

 

He shrugged half-heartedly, not really caring.

 

‘No shame at all…’ The bartender sighed. ‘Well, how about I inform you of everything you will need to know. And I would like you to take notes.’ He handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. Sitting down on the couch, I placed the pad against my right thigh, right hand holding it in place, the other holding the pencil. I looked up, waiting.

 

 

Returning home, I was quick to memorize what Grillby had told me. When I started work the next day, I was ready, and while I did make minor mistakes, Grillby informed me that I did fine for my first day.

 

As promised, my new uniform covered as much skin as my normal ware. I did have to wear a dress that resembled a maid from anime; with a white frilled out chest, puffy sleeves, and apron with a pocket that had the pub logo stitched on; and black straps, abdomen, and skirt. While I hated dresses, the skirt was longer and more flowing, reaching just above my knees. I was also given black leggings and boot with a very small heel.

 

In all, it was cute and acceptable to my standards. The dress fit just right to give my stomach more freedom to create the illusion that I was normal weight. It would probably do so for at least four months – if the pregnancy were normal – before I started to show through the dress and break the illusion. When that time came, Grillby would be teaching me to do work behind the bar, which was just the right height to hide me, the lowest visible part of me being my chest.

 

The first time I wore it for Sans, his sockets and white pupils grew and changed into heart-shapes as he made a noise unbefitting for him.

 

“Are you all right?” I asked as he covered his mouth.

 

“yup, hoooooo! mhmmm, i’m fine. got something in mah throat! ‘ts all good!” He sniffed, giving fake coughs before turning away.

 

I turned to Grillby and after watching the skeleton pretend to hack, we both dissolved into a mess of giggles.

 

“Worth it!” I practically shouted. I’m sure, despite his verbal disagreement, Sans thought so, too.

 

#    


We had a consistent routine; Sans would teleport me to work where I would be from nine in the morning to twelve prepping, break and have lunch with both Sans and Grillby, and then from one to eight, I would serve food and drinks before helping clean the final hour.

 

Even though the bar closed at ten, I would spend eight to nine cleaning because Sans and Grillby insisted.

 

Sans’ schedule at the lab was in full swing, but his hours were easy to negotiate. Only rarely did he have to stay late. But if it did happen, he would call his brother, Undyne or Grillby to take me home. It was on this occasion the inevitable happened, despite our efforts to avoid it.

 

Undyne and I were chatting about anime since ever since she saw me in my uniform, she had a spiel about an anime the outfit reminded her of. I felt something weird, a creeping feeling inside me.

 

“So, your birthday is this month. What day, punk?”

 

“Oh, it’s the 25th! I’m turning twenty-four!”

 

“Aw yeah! We are gonna have an awesome birthday bash!”

 

“Hey, do you know the Bros’ birthdays?”

 

“Yeah, Sans is next month on the 20th, actually, though he won’t age until after your baby is born. But when your little bundle of joy is here, he’ll finally get older than twenty-five!”

 

“So, he is my age. That’s a relief.”

 

“Physically, yeah, he is. But mentally, we’re all way older. Monsters don’t age like humans. We–”

 

There was a gunshot. A moment later, Undyne fell forward. There was no delay as I screamed. I tried to look around, but before I had a chance, I was hit and was greeted by darkness a moment later.

  
****  


Waking up, I was aware of a throb in my head. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but my body felt too heavy.

 

“I’m telling you that if I try to remove it, she will die. To get to it would mean her life will be taken. It’s being protected and to get to that _barrier_ , we would have to cut her open. But the amount of time it would take is too long and she will die.”

 

“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOUR EXCUSES ARE! FIND A WAY, YOU RETARD!”

 

I shuddered. _No! He got me! NO! Sans, where_ are _you?!_

 

I forced my eyes open as much as possible and was greeted by the sight of a hospital room. The fear coursed through me and the panic gave me an adrenaline rush. I jumped off the hospital bed and tried to look for a way out. The window was too small and the only door was led to the area the voices came from.

 

_I need a weapon!_

 

Looking around, I saw knives and other pointy objects. I was currently wearing a hospital gown and my underwear, no bra or shoes.

 

_Think, think! What can I do?_

 

What could help in a situation? How can I escape a hospital? I looked at the walls and spied a photograph of the doctors in the practice. I moved closer and spied the name plates. Memorizing certain details, I nodded to myself. If I could get to a certain point, I had a chance.

 

I felt a ping in my chest. It felt like worry, anger, and something else. I recognized it and responded. The next ping was thankful, calling out to me. I responded again and tried to force my thoughts. The final ping was a confirmation and an equivalent of ‘we’re coming!’ and ‘stay safe!’ I nodded, sending warmth.

 

I looked out the window again, recognizing the streets of New York, near the company Tom’s father owns. I knew the streets from being around Tom. I felt confident that if I could just get far enough to escape outside, I could escape outside.

 

I heard footsteps approaching the door, and I hid the knife behind me, slipping it carefully into my underwear before steeling myself, with my hands at my sides, as the door opened.

 

Tom looked half-crazy, and his smile was stretched too wide for a sane person.

 

“Baby girl, I missed you!”

 

“Stay away from me.” I retorted.

 

“Don’t talk to your boyfriend like that. I guess I should be a prince since I rescued the princess.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“What?” His face was slackened.

 

“You’re not a prince. You kidnapped me and brought me here. You’re not my boyfriend, you’re crazy and should be in prison. I am through with you. Get away from me and out of my life.”

 

He rushed at me, holding me down.

 

“Maybe I should fuck you to show you who is better. I can prove my cock is better suited for you. C’mere, it’s time to strip.”

 

“NO!”

 

I whipped out the knife and jabbed it into his arm just as the doctor came in. He saw me struggling against Tom and did nothing. The rage fueled me as I sliced Tom’s arm, the pain causing weakness and making him crumple just enough for me to kick him off.

 

****

 

Running at the doctor, he lurched away as I ran out. I ran, eyes open, looking for what I needed, keeping the blade as hidden as I could.

 

Coming to the place I had hoped for, I pulled a door open and worked quickly. Every time the hospital personnel approached, I would silent myself as much as possible. When I had finally finished, I tied my hair up, hoping that my photographic memory was accurate enough before exiting.

 

Walking at a steady pace, I listened. When others ran, I followed their lead. When others held a certain expression, I mimicked. At one point, when I was nearing the exit, one of the security guards addressed me.

 

“Doctor Hayfield, what are you doing here today? Aren’t you off?”

 

I took a chance. “I left some paperwork, but I’m leaving now.”

 

“Alright, have a good day, ma’am. I like your new hair color.”

 

I nodded, mumbling thanks, exiting the building.

 

I walked to the left, towards a side street, and breathed deeply, letting my hair down. So far, so good! As I walked, I sent my relief through my Soul, and was relieved to feel the warmth and pride in response. Back and forth, we sent feelings and I smiled. I could feel myself getting closer to him. I was almost there.

 

Exiting another street, I gasped. Tom, the officers, and others were waiting for me.

 

“You bitch! You are gonna pay fer what ya did ta me!”

 

Before I could try to run, Tom pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. The officers were startled, but didn’t respond.

 

“If I can’t have you, no one will!”

 

I didn’t think as I tried to run, sending one final message to Sans just in case I never saw him again.

 

The gunshot was fired, but I felt no pain. Instead, I felt a loving embrace.

 

“NYEH HEH! NOT TODAY, HUMAN!”

 

I looked up at Sans, who was crying. Behind me, I glimpsed Papyrus and Undyne protecting us, Undyne’s green shield having stopped the bullet.

 

Everything happened at once: The police tackled Tom, Undyne and Papyrus stood their ground as more shots were fired, Sans pulled me away, and Toriel and Frisk came out from behind the stocky skeleton to evaluate any injury that might have been inflicted on me and mediate the situation if necessary.

 

“i almost lost you. damnit, i was so worried.”

 

Sans held me close, covering me in kisses everywhere. I finally allowed myself to cry, and grabbed his skull to plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

“Thank you for coming, and for saving me.” I kissed him again. “I love you.”

 

He grinned and nuzzled against me. “love you, too, rave.”

 

Holding me, Sans stood up, curling himself around me. Together, we watched Tom and the officers battle. But unlike with the situation involving Ben and Sam, there were just too many. As they cuffed Tom, I looked away from his bloodthirsty gaze.

 

I looked up at the sky, the clouds, the buildings around. Anything but Tom! But it was then that I noticed the man watching the scene with his arms folded behind his back. I looked closer and recognized the steely face of Mr. McMillan, Tom’s father. I recognized the look on his face, his eyes roaming below.

 

When his eyes connected with mine, I felt terror. He glared at me with intent. Tom was like his father, and his father would no doubt help him even if the law were against it. The statement proved true when Tom had nearly killed Ben and Sam. The man was dangerous, and I knew that now, his target would be the monsters.

 

“Let’s go home, please!” I said to Sans, who nodded. He turned to his brother the former captain of the Royal Guard and told them they would be heading away.

 

The officers seemed to be too busy with Tom to notice this and so as we walked away, I fell asleep in my Soul Mate’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is in honor of @KohakuKun19 on DeviantArt!
> 
> More about her Grillby's outfit is [here](http://sta.sh/01c1s5flfw3o), but note that it is not exactly the same. This was just the closest.
> 
> VOTE:  
> A) Anime hang out with Undyne/Alphys  
> B) Go to Sans' job and see what he does  
> C) Group hang out at park
> 
> Also:  
> A) Make birthday chapter a one-shot (there will be others like a lot of story's have) - I personally vote for this one!  
> B) Add it to the story


	8. Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Grillby temporarily closing up his bar, Raven goes with Sans to his job. Strange stuff be happenin', but at least she has something to look forward to later...
> 
>  
> 
> **READ[THE BIRTHDAY ONESHOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9460865/chapters/21403895) BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER OTHERWISE SOME THINGS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick and couldn't write from last Saturday to Wednesday.   
> Even still, this...kinda fought me. I do not like it, but whatever. 
> 
> I drew two sketches: [2 Goobers](http://sta.sh/0jpr4nwbmox) and [Raven and Sans](http://sta.sh/01601wionraz)
> 
> Both picture need a lot of editing, but I did these in relatively 10-20 minutes each, maybe. I know the fullbody was done in about 20-25 minutes. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> The full body picture is them in a few months. She's not THAT big yet.

The weeks passed relatively quick after that. My birthday was a big bash where my family and my new friends formally met and proceeded to get to know each other. While it may not have been a perfect beginning, it soon shaped to be a wonderful celebration with everyone being at least ‘okay’ with one another.

 

A couple days after, the Skelebros and I moved to a house. Having started his job and being paid a more than decent amount, Sans would have been able to cover the cost of the house by himself. However, as Pap and I also worked, he and I both demanded that we help with some expenses. So, it was our job to cover furniture and anything extra, like plants and other décor.

 

Soon enough, Pap had his own garden where I had planted yellow flowers, tomatoes, strawberries, and various herbs. He demanded that as soon as the plants were ready to be picked that they have an enormous dinner to celebrate. Sans and I eagerly agreed.

 

The house itself was large and two stories, but instead of stairs, it was a walkway. No doubt Sans was thinking ahead, unwilling to risk my future lack of easy mobility. In addition, most of the outer walls were full-length windows with a view of the peaceful neighborhood and enormous backyard.

 

I was making breakfast on a Sunday when I brought up a subject that had been on my mind for a while.

 

“We should get a pet so that the backyard can be used!”

 

“ehhh, i dunno, babe. depends on the _kind_ of pet. not sure if ya r’member, but dogs like bones.”

 

I pouted, moisture in my eyes.

 

“oh geez! c’mon, babydoll, d-don’t be like that! ooooooohhh no…” Waterfalls commence!

 

“I…love…dogs!” I cried through the sobs.

 

“how ‘bout cats?” He asked hopefully.

 

I shook my head, blubbering.

 

“okay, okay, i’ll talk ta pap and we’ll see.”

 

I grabbed his coat and pulled him in. “Promise?”

 

He groaned. “ghhhhh, yeah. yeah, i promise.”

 

And he did indeed that night. Like his brother, Papyrus was reluctant to get a pet that could potentially do harm to their bones, and were known for it. But my watery puppy eyes were more than convincing.

 

“VERY WELL, HUMAN! BUT YOU NEED TO TRAIN IT AND GET ALL NECESSITIES FOR IT.”

 

“Of course! I completely understand!”

 

“DO NOT PUSH SANS INTO ASSISTING YOU, EITHER.”

 

I pouted, hurt that he assumed I would. “I’m not like that, Pap.” I mumbled defensively.

 

“VERY WELL! THEN YOU MAY GO RETRIEVE YOUR CHOICE OF CANINE TOMORROW AFTER YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE HOME FROM THE LAB.”

 

“What?”

 

“OH! DID SANS NOT TELL YOU?”

 

“i was gettin’ to it, bro.” Sans cut in. “anyway, got a text from grillbz. he’s goin’ ta visit his daughter, fuku. some event at college ‘r somethin’, so you are gonna tag along with me t’morrow an’ the nex’ few days. grillbz says he’ll still pay ya since it was short notice.”

 

“Oh, why didn’t he text me?”

 

“he didn’ have yer updated number after the incident with yer crazy ex, so he got ahold o’ me instead.”

 

“Oh shit, that’s right! I forgot to give him my new number.”

 

“heh, ‘s fine. i gotcha covered.”

 

“Thank you.” I gave him a smooch on his cheekbone.

 

“heh,” he blushed heavily. “no problem, babe.”

* * *

 

Walking into the lab was not what I expected. Immediately, two girls and one guy were on Sans, talking about calculations, data, and problems with the system and malfunctions in the machine. It was like stepping into another world, everyone speaking a language I couldn’t even begin to fathom.

 

“don’ worry, i’m on it. jus’ give me five an’ i’ll be down. gotta set up the guest so she knows the rules an’ whatnot.”

 

All eyes shifted and I froze under the combined gaze. The girl spoke first.

 

“Who is this girl, Sansy?” I bristled. _What the hell is that nickname for?_

 

Sans backed up until he stood directly behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his skull against my hair.

 

“this is my mate, raven. she’s stayin’ with me fer the next couple days since work fer her is closed. raven, this is sarah, drew, and collin.”

 

“You mean she’s your housemate?” The girl named Sarah asked curtly.

 

“no, she’s my bond mate. i guess roommate, too, since we share a room and whatnot.”

 

“What? You never said you were bonded!”

 

“oh, my bad.” He shrugged. “anyway, i’ll meetcha downstairs.”

 

Without waiting for a response, Sans led me up a small flight of stairs and down a hall. We came to a door with a nameplate reading Sans “Comic” Aster with the PhD as well as all other doctorates he had received from the underground and now the surface. The plaque had bones embroidering the edges.

 

“Seriously?” I eyed the skeleton who was busy looking for the key to the room.

 

“what? my given name is ‘comic sans aster’, but since no one can say my first name with a straight face, i swapped it out with what your government considers my middle name. while i wouldn’t mind it, it wastes time. i had my name legally changed to sans comic aster when we arrived on the surface. pap was so proud that i took the initiative.”

 

I snorted, unable to look at the name plate. I didn’t have to wait any longer as the skeleton unlocked the door and pushed it open.

 

The office was relatively clean; the only mess being the papers on the desk. On the left side was a book shelf with numerous different books, a window beside it, and a few drawings on the walls that showcased the monsters I had befriended and the human who saved them.

 

On the right side were various certificates explaining the various fields Sans had experience with. Truth be told, my bond mate was an extremely intelligent guy. Below the certificates were trophies for various science-based accomplishments. It was astounding how much Sans had accomplished that I had yet to learn about.

 

“Wow,” I breathed.

 

“heh, yeah, i guess there’s a lot i have yet ta tell ya. if ya have questions later, i’ll answer. sorry.”

 

I laughed shortly. “Well, at least I know that despite your laziness, you truly are a smartass.”

 

“i disagree since i lack an ass to be smart with.”

 

“Oh, shut up!” We laughed together.

 

“ahright, let me explain the rules. i’m not allowed ta have ya stay in here since it’s against protocol. ya get ta watch me work, but ya have ta stay in a specific area and wear safety equipment. my supervisor has set someone up ta be a guide in everythin’ while yer here. she’s waitin’ downstairs with the others, so we had better get goin’.”

 

He removed his jacket and dropped it on the chair behind the desk before retrieving the customary white lab coat that he pulled on over his plain black t-shirt.

 

Scanning the papers on his desk, he rummages through the pile until he found a few of them and a manila folder, stashing the loose papers into the sleeve.

 

“kay, i’m ready. c’mere babydoll.” 

 

I walked into his one-armed embrace and clung to his t-shirt as we teleported through the void. Stepping out, we were greeted by five girls and four guys, the three who had swarmed Sans upon entering the lab included in the mix. I also noticed Alphys talking to two others, an older man and woman who looked to be between the ages of forty and fifty.

 

“Hey, Sansy!” The annoying girl, Sarah called as she approached us.

 

I grimaced, leaning into Sans more. I felt his eyes on me as he rubbed my back.

 

“Dr. Mesha has put me in charge of guiding your guest. I have a feeling we’re gonna be great friends.”

 

I shuddered, sending a ping of ‘don’t trust her’ through the Soul Link. I received a ping back moments later. It said ‘keep me informed if you need help’. I sent a final ‘thank you’ before extracting myself from him.

 

“i’ll be on the look out, too.” He whispered.

 

Putting on a neutral expression, I stepped over to Sarah who then led me through a door into another room with thick glass.

  
“In here, we can view the experiments from a safe distance. Safety equipment isn’t necessary in here. The glass is more than thick enough to protect.”

 

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of safety goggles and a coat anyway. I knew she was either trying to get me in trouble or hurt, so I was not going to take any of her advice unless it made sense to do so.

 

Two of the others girls walked in as I fastened the goggles in place. They both walked up to Sarah and started whispering, but it was more than loud enough for me to hear.

 

“So that girl is his guest. Who the hell is she to him?”

 

“Apparently, he is _bonded_ to her. What a joke? How much ya wanna bet it’s a lie? He can do so much better! I mean, I have the brains and beauty.”

 

They snickered, eyeing me maliciously.

 

“She looks pretty stupid anyways. Even if they are bonded, bonds can be broken.”

 

“Good thing, too. We’ll save him from the stupid bitch. I promise you that.”

 

 _Wow, just wow._ These girls were so disgusting. It was obvious that they all had a thing for Sans. I understood why; he was very approachable, smooth, funny, and extremely smart.

 

Seeing these girls, I wondered what Soul types they were. I would ask Sans later, for sure.

 

I felt movement between my hips and smiled. The baby had started moving three days ago, the first time being when during Sans’ daily checkup. I will never forget how the skeleton’s pupils grew and shifted into the shape of stars. The giddiness that followed was so funny and endearing. I had never seen him so hyper.

 

Feeling our child shift a little more, I got an idea.

 

“Hey, is there anything to eat near here?”

 

“What do we look like, a supermarket? Why are you suddenly so hungry?”

 

“Blame the kid!” I giggled softly, pointing down at my baby bump, visible with the angle I sat at. “I get the feeling they are more like their dad in this regard. I mean, even though Sans drinks ketchup, he has an appetite like I have never seen. I get the feeling our little one is gonna be just like that when they’re born.”

 

I grinned smugly at the shell-shocked trio. “Oh, sorry, did you wanna feel? That would be polite to offer since you’re so close to the baby’s daddy. But considering you handle harmful substances all day, maybe not. After all, if you harmed his kid, I’m sure Sans would be really pissed.”

 

Shaking off their shock, Sarah scoffed. “You expect us to believe your pregnant with Sans’ kid? Yeah right, bitch! You are just jealous that we’re closer to your ‘bond mate’ than you are.”

 

I sputtered out laughing, “What?! Oh man, your insults are so pathetic! I mean, you pretend that by whispering over there I can’t hear you. Calling me stupid and whatnot because the guy you want isn’t available. Honey, blaming someone for _your_ jealousy is _stupid_. Learn what words mean before you use them. If not, they will more than likely come back to bite you in the ass. Get dunked on, girl!”

 

“You stupid whore!” Ping! “I’ll show you what dunking means!”

 

“s t e p b a c k”

 

Sarah was positioned in front of me, hand clutching a wrench raised above my head, about to strike. I hadn’t moved, knowing that the man directly behind Sarah would help.

 

“What is going on in here?”

 

The older woman had entered the room.

 

“Dr. Mesha, this girl assaulted me. I was only defending myself.”

 

I raised a brow. “I did not such thing. I sat here, trying to watch peacefully, while these three girls were whispering to each other and calling me names and saying rude things because of my relationship with Sans. I asked if there was any food since I am pregnant and need to eat more because of that and Blondy over there asked rudely why I was so hungry and I told them that I’m pregnant and they got furious when I told them and that Sans is the father. Called me more names, I called them out of their jealousy, she attacked, I called for help over the Soul Bond, and now we’re here.”

 

Dr. Mesha sighed. “We’ll review the tape.”

 

“But it wasn’t recording,” Sarah interjected, hiding her smug smile and the wrench out of sight.

 

“yeah it was. turned it on with my magic when we entered. sound, too.”

 

The three girls squeaked.

 

“Would you like to retell your side of the story?”

 

None of them spoke.

 

“Let me make something clear,” I said. “I don’t lie, even if something I did was wrong. I did provoke them because I did not appreciate being called stupid. I also wasn’t hungry. I felt the child move and it gave me the idea. I don’t regret provoking them because I truly feel I had a right to defend myself.”

 

“Thank you for your honesty, Ms. Raven. And congratulations to both of you.”

 

“thanks, means a lot.”

 

The girls gawked as the skeleton helped me up and embraced me, placing his hand on the small bump between my hips.

 

“So it’s true.”

 

“yup, so i’d appreciate if ya stop tryin’ so hard ta get my attention all the time. i’m aware of the attraction, but i don’t reciprocate. and i never will. now that ya treated my girl so terribly, i don’t even consider ya friends.”

 

“Sarah, Ally, Caroline, due to this terrible misconduct, I am demoting you to Level L. You will be transferred tomorrow and your new supervisor, Dr. O’Connor will expect you at eight in the morning. Should you choose to dismiss this order, you will be terminated. For now, you are dismissed.”

 

None of the girls said a word as they filed out, glowering in my direction. I watched as Alphys flinched away from the girls and busied herself with some wires protruding out of the machine.

 

As soon as the door closed, Sans turned to Dr. Mesha.

 

“Well, it finally happened. I told you it was only a matter of time.”

 

“You are absolutely right, Sans. I cannot thank you and your guest enough.”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

Sans chuckled. “those two have been doin’ a lot of unprofessional stuff for a while. when i came here, all three of them acted like magnets. i couldn’t prove anything, so we had to wait for an opportunity to expose their misconduct. you gave us that. normally the labs are for employees only, but dr. mesha gave me permission to bring you in hopes that you would be able to reveal their true nature. ya did just that.”

I laughed softly. “You goober! You used me to get three girls off your back. Wow, you are so…mmmmmggghhhh, I have no words.”

 

He snickered.

 

“As much as I enjoy your banter, we have work to do.”

 

“right, okay, stay here and i’ll come getcha when it’s time for a break.”

 

“Okay!” We shared a quick kiss, and then I sat down in a rolling office chair, watching as they performed various tests.

 

During the lunch break, Sans and I went out to the park after stopping by a deli. Sitting on a bench, we enjoyed our sandwiches in peace.

 

“So, what traits are those three girls that got demoted?”

 

“sarah is determination, ally is bravery, and caroline is patience.”

 

“Makes sense. Sarah was determined to get her way, Ally talked back to me even though it might have costed her later, and Caroline seems more like a wingman, so would rather wait patiently for her turn.”

 

“yeah, sarah is the leader and they are went to the same school. same class, too.”

 

“Who is gonna replace them?”

 

“don’tchu worry about that, babe. we’ve had people lined up for this for a while. we just needed ta boot these crazy girls first. an’ the ones lined up were actually in my class. we work well t’gether and all of them have traits of one of the following: patience, kindness, and integrity.”

 

“You love integrity, don’t ya?”

 

“what, i’m not bein’ biased jus’ cus my girl’s main trait is integrity. no way.”

 

I rolled my eyes, wiping my face of any extra ranch from lunch before tossing it into the trash next to us. Sans followed my example before lifting me up and placing me in his lap.

 

“You goober, can’t ya ask before moving me?”

 

“nope. ‘sides, i know ya like it.”

 

I snorted. “You better be grateful I do.”

 

“mhmm!”

 

We sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, me leaning against his chest and him leaning his head against mine. Finally, I decided to break it.

 

“Thank you for coming to rescue me earlier.”

 

He growled, “not gonna let anyone hurt my family. whether we’re legally married er not, yer still my partner.”

 

I blushed lightly. “So, you did hear what my brother said to me at my birthday party, huh?”

 

“yeah, i got the feelin’ of someone talkin’ about me. undyne got a bit pissed that i wasn’t listenin’ ta her.”

 

“I’m sure. She’s the kind of woman who demands respect or she’ll pummel you.”

 

He chuckled. “yeah…”

 

“So, were you planning on asking me?”

 

“dunno, isn’t that kinda thing supposed ta be a surprise?”

 

“Well…”

 

“if ya see it comin’, ‘ts not gonna happen.”

 

I giggled. “Alright, but I kinda don’t want to be enormous by the time you decide that. And I also do want to be married before becoming a parent.”

 

“yer makin’ this a lot harder on me, y’know. i heard what ya said about me not bein’ a tux kinda guy. i wasn’t sure what ta say.”

 

“Why do you think I’m bringing it up now?”

 

He hummed.

 

“I guess that even though we’re bonded, having a legal bind gives me the satisfaction of knowing you won’t leave if something happens.”

 

He froze.

 

“I know monsters are different, and your far more loving and compassionate than humans are. But I still have fears. I only have other relationships to go off, and they didn’t last or weren’t healthy, so…”

 

“i understand,” he said gently.

 

I exhaled shakily, “Okay.”

 

“just give me some time. i need ta figure some stuff out, and then, just try not to expect anything. i do want to make it a surprise. please?”

 

I let out a breath laugh. “Yeah, I understand.”

* * *

Later that day, after Sans got off work, we stopped by the pet store to look at dogs. The puppy section was so full that they had knocked down the prices.

 

“We get more and more every day and we just cannot house all of them.” The kennel tech at the front desk explained. “All the cages have at least three in them.”

 

“We have another one.” Another tech called.

 

The front tech sighed.

 

They brought the new puppy out and I squealed. It was an Australian Sheppard with pale blue eyes and brown and tan fur. He was so cute, but the poor baby was trembling.

 

“Oh dear, he’s a bit scared.” The first tech said to their co-worker. “Bring me a blanket and a small dose and then bring him in the back.”

“NO!” I interjected, flailing my arms.

 

“Ma’am?”

 

“Let me see him.”

The employees shrugged, gently handing him over. I cooed at the little puppy as he nestled into my arms. He hid his little snout in my armpit and exhaled softly. A high-pitch squeal almost exploded past my lips, but I held it in my throat.

 

“He’s perfect. You precious baby!” I whispered, cooing at the precious puppy.

 

“Okay, then. Um, I’ll help you at the counter over here.”

 

“oooooh geez…”

 

Sans filled out the paperwork as I continued to cuddle the bundle of cuteness in my arms.

 

“babe, whatcha gonna name ‘im?”

 

“Remer, R-E-M-E-R, named after my old Ausies, Cooper and Remy.”

 

“cool, remer it is, then.”

 

We walked out of the store five minutes later with a bunch of dog gear and a puppy who was wagging his stub and licking my cheek. I think even then it was safe to say that this dog and I were gonna be great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Group hangout for next chapter since that was voted most!
> 
> ADDITIONAL VOTE:  
> A) Immediately surprise wedding!  
> B) Proposal, family/friends/groom plan wedding!  
> C) Proposal plus quick-prep wedding!
> 
> And then...  
> Extra: Honeymoon - comment on what you want!


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You voted, and so you shall receive...
> 
> Find out the aftermath of your choice! I sure as hell am not gonna ruin it for you! XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most enjoyable chapter I have written yet. Ooooooh, I'm so excited! See what happens when a lot of people vote? I get motivated and you get a new chapter quicker, at least that happens more often than no comments. Pardon any errors, though! I hate editing my work directly after writing it. It just...meeeeeh!

The next couple of weeks blew by quickly, and soon it had been almost three months since I met Sans. I returned to work soon enough, Sans dropping in to check on me every day at lunch and then to pick me up. He made a point to be the one to pick me up from then on. And because of that, Undyne demanded we hang out. All our friends were invited.

 

At the ‘hang out’, which took place at the park, something strange occurred between Sans and the others. I had learned fast that monsters weren’t good at keeping secrets. Pap was the worst, fiddling with his scarf and trying to use ‘reverse psychology’ to fool others even though it did the exact opposite of its intended purpose.

 

Today, however, he was not in the loop. While the others conversed quietly about whatever it was, Papyrus remained oblivious to their mischief.

 

“Pap, do you know what’s going on?” I tried regardless.

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HUMAN?”

 

I hummed. It was clear that Sans knew of his younger brother’s inability to keep secrets. No doubt he had a way to make his brother feel included, whether it was to tell him at the last minute or to be vague was unclear. Either of those answers seemed to be the most likely considering their relationship.

 

“Never mind, it might just be me.”

 

“NEVER FEAR, HUMAN. WHATEVER YOU ARE THINKING, I AM SURE WHOEVER IS INVOLVED ONLY MEANS TO DO WHAT THEY FEEL IS RIGHT. OUR FRIENDS ARE GOOD PEOPLE, SO IF YOU FEEL THEY ARE MISBEHAVING, DO NOT WORRY. THEY MIGHT BE SETTING A PUZZLE THEY HAVE YET TO GIVE YOU.”

 

I chuckled. “I certainly hope you’re right.”

 

“NYEH, HEH, HEH! WHEN AM I NOT?”

 

I wasn’t going to correct the precious cinnamon roll, so I just decided to grin and nod.

 

Turning my attention back to the sneaky bunch, I watched carefully. Sans was currently conversing with Undyne and Alphys, Toriel and Asgore standing off to the side, both having curious expressions as they listened in. Frisk was playing with Remer, having only met the puppy earlier in the same day.

 

The puppy was having a ball, literally. The little guy had come out of his shell so quickly and was now extremely friendly with everyone in our group.

 

I turned my eyes back to the whispering quintet and locked gazes with Asgore, who stiffened and nudged Tori. She picked up on it soon after and made her way towards me.

 

“Apologies, my child, we were just listening in to a story Sans was telling us. Something about Remer and Papyrus’ scarf.”

 

The mentioned skeleton shrieked. “THAT WAS SO EMBARASSING!”

 

_Oh Toriel, that story would have taken five minutes to tell. And I highly doubt the Scale Gals would be so invested in it as they appear to be._

 

“Whenever you feel like elaborating on what they are **actually** talking about, you know where I am!” I winked, leaning back against the ground and closed my eyes.

 

I could feel the tension.

 

“Sans, how about we play a game?”

 

I opened my eyes and looked towards me mate, who nodded after some unspoken communication. I sighed. _Clearly, that was a code word for ‘she’s onto us’._

 

“hey, babe! sorry for boring you! just wanted ya ta distract paps so i could tell the others about remer.”

 

“Mhmm, sure…” Well, I wasn’t gonna hide the fact that I knew better.

 

“right…anyway, you feel up for a game of soccer?”

 

“Nope, we’re playing badminton.”

 

“i don’ know that one.”

 

“Oh?” I said mischievously. “Well then, allow me to **teach** you!”

 

The next hour and a half was spent exactly as I had hoped. It was humans vs monsters, and it was a game of awkward hilarity from monsters and almost magical grace from Frisk and I.

 

I learned something new that day. Despite monsters having magic, whenever something new was discovered, they had a hard time learning it, or in this case, handling it. Even Undyne, who often swung too soon or too late and often spent time protecting Alphys, nearly destroyed the racket and birdie out of frustration.

 

Neither Asgore nor Tori did much better; Asgore was naturally hunched from years of trying to appear smaller, so moving around did not help his balance, and despite Toriel’s regal appearance and usual elegance, like Asgore, her large physique often worked against her.

 

Alphys swung wildly out of fear of being hit by the birdie, and even managed to hit Undyne and Asgore as least once each. Papyrus was a little over-excited and nearly hit his brother in the head with the racket at least five times.

 

Sans spent more time dodging rackets than attempting to hit the birdie, but managed to be the most successful out of all the monsters whenever it was in his section and a racket wasn’t about to clip him accidentally. He was the one who made every point against Frisk and I, except one for one lucky shot from Asgore.

 

The end score was 44 to 12, and by the end, I was laughing hysterically.

 

“You have been thoroughly japed by The Glorious Raven and The Fantastic Frisk!”

 

Papyrus shrieked in dismay and Undyne let out her battle cry.

 

“NGAAAAAAHHHHHH! JUST YOU WAIT, PUNK! I WILL DESTROY YOU NEXT TIME!”

 

I twirled my racket. “Oh, I do hope to challenge you again. I might not be able to suplex a boulder, or a large skeleton monster, but I have no fear that I can _destroy_ you in badminton. This is my game. You have no hope. The only reason you got any points was cus Mr. Dodge over there managed to save the birdie whenever you guys weren’t flinging your rackets around like crazy. And then Asgore managed to land a lucky shot by accident.”

 

“uh, babe, aren’tcha bein’ a little mean.”

 

I hummed. “I dunno, aren’t you keeping secrets. Consider this payback…” I harrumphed lightly, smirked, and turned towards the picnic. By the time they had knocked themselves out of their shock, I had everything packed and loaded into Papyrus’ car.

 

The ride home was tense. I was still angry, and therefore, would not let Sans’ hold my hand or touch me in any way. I held Remer on my lap, and stroked him as he drifted off into his personal dream land.

 

Upon getting to the house, I walked inside without a word. I placed the puppy gently into his bed and then walked out to the back porch. After a few minutes, I heard the porch door slide open and Sans walk out, pocketing his phone.

 

“m sorry for being…secretive. i guess i’m not good at this, but i assure ya it’ll make sense soon. can ya trust me a little bit longer?”

 

“I dunno, Sans. I’m a little hurt. You went to such lengths to keep Pap in the dark because he would spill the truth without meaning to. I’ve never been a fan of surprises. I’m an even bigger…anti-fan of people talking behind my back.”

 

“i know. trust me, it’s not what ya think. i swear, it’ll make sense. just please, trust me.”

 

I exhaled. “I’ll try. I’m tired.”

 

“how about takin’ a nap in bed, then?”

 

“I am staying right here until I decide to move.”

 

“okay, sorry. love ya.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

I could feel the sting through the bond, but I just didn’t care. Closing my eyes again, I sighed. They flew back open when the baby bump shifted under my fingers.

 

“Don’t give me that. I’m allowed to be upset.”

 

More shifting, but this time, in two different directions.

 

“What the hell?”

 

I lifted my shirt and watched. One more shift confirmed what I thought I imagined. The bump was created by two separate ‘bundles’. Thinking back, I put the pieces together. When looking through the Soul machine, the Soul was thick. The bump also seemed to be growing extremely fast. At this point, my bump protruded out about nine inches, making it very clear that I was pregnant even though it had only been about three months.

 

I wasn’t going to make assumptions, though. So, I walked back inside, and into Sans and my shared bedroom. I closed and locked the bedroom door, listening carefully. I could hear Papyrus tell his brother to give me time. Good, enough time to verify.

 

I had learned early that Sans was very protective. So even though we went for checkups tri-weekly, Sans had kept a Soul Scanner with us, just in case something came up unexpectedly. I had learned how to use it from watching him fiddle with it.

 

Turning it on, I placed it accordingly and waited. The machine beeped and I pressed the next setting. Another beep and I adjusted again. I did so until I went through all the settings. Taking out the memory card, I brought out my computer and, once it had booted up, plugged it in and waited.

 

The application Sans had installed for the download and usage of the Soul Scanner’s information popped up and I began to look through what it had picked up. It became very clear my assumptions were correct.

 

Saving the data to a password protected location, I deleted the info from the Scanner’s memory card and quickly stashed the equipment away to its proper place.

 

I put my computer away and changed, hopping into bed, grinning madly. Now I had a secret, too!

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was the start of the weekend. I woke to Sans clutching me close against him, my back curving to his shape, and his breath against my hair. I sighed; at least he wasn’t positioned on top of me again like he had the night before our graduation. He had done that a few other times, but thankfully it was happening less and less.

 

I struggled against his grip and finally managed to free myself, only to have woken him up in the process.

 

“ey, rave.” He grumbled sleepily. “g’mornin’! h’dga sleep?”

 

“Fine, I guess.”

 

“cool, wh’ time izzit?”

 

“Ten twenty, accordin’ to the alarm clock.”

 

He hummed, stretching.

 

“So, anything you needa do today?”

 

“yup, but i need yer help.”

 

“Oh? Why’s that?”

 

“involves the tyke.”

 

I grinned. “I see. Very well!”

 

I stretched, heading towards the closet.

 

“hang on, babe! scanner time.”

 

Think fast! “Nope, denied. I’m still pissed at you for yesterday. Maybe when I’m feeling less annoyed we can have a checkup and you can play ‘doctor’.”

 

The intense blush filled me with satisfaction.

 

“this…isn’t about me. yer health is more important than ya gettin’ yer way.”

 

“That’s yer opinion.”

 

He growled, rubbing his phalanges against him skull. “fine, fine. just get ready, then.”

 

I hummed.

 

* * *

 

 

I refused to let Sans shower with me, so as soon as I was done and dressed, I went to get breakfast.

 

“Where’s Papyrus?”

 

“he’s out.”

 

“How did you move so fast?”

 

“i dun have hair and i can magic my clothes on. i also happen ta be very lazy, so this happens more often than not. you just haven’t realized it yet, apparently.”

 

“Whatever,” I grumbled.

 

“paps still made breakfast, though.” He pointed to the stack of pancakes with a sign that said a simple ‘ENJOY’.

 

Something was up. Papyrus never left short messages like that. Great, now he was in on it. And Sans was using the need to get baby stuff or whatever as an excuse for whatever he had planned.

 

“Okay, just…” I growled furiously. “I’m not hungry. Let’s just go!” I had a short fuse right now, but I didn’t care.

 

“just eat one. yer short tempered and i am not gonna let ya starve yerself just cus yer mad at me.”

 

I crossed my arms defiantly and looked away.

 

“oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Now, **he** was getting pissed. _Good!_

 

“alright then, we’ll do this the hard way.”

 

He walked to the stack of pancakes and picked them up. I stepped back, fearfully. He wouldn’t force-feed me pancakes, would he?

 

Before I could try to escape further, he used his blue magic on my Soul, placing me into my spot at the table. Removing one pancake for himself, he pushed the remaining four towards me.

 

“ya better start eating. we’re not goin’ anywhere until ya do.”

 

I glared daggers at him. “Well, then I guess we’re not going anywhere today, are we?”

 

He didn’t respond until after he had finished the pancake he had taken for himself and all but one of the rest.

 

“there, just one. eat it, please.”

 

“No.”

 

He waited a solid five minutes for me to change my mind before exhaling low and long.

 

“very well, hard way it is.”

 

Lifting the remaining pancake with his magic, he enveloped it with the blue glow. I watched in amazement as the pancake disappeared and the blue increased. Lifting me up with his magic, he pressed the blue against my abdomen. I couldn’t struggle as it soaked through my skin.

 

Not even thirty seconds went by before my hunger vanished and my anger dissipated. I was left feeling depressed and almost…hurt. I didn’t even feel it when I landed in Sans’ arms, too lost in my emotions.

 

“alright, let’s go. c’mon, ya don’ need ta cry. yer okay.”

 

“I’m never strong enough.” I sobbed.

 

“ah geez, this isn’t about you bein’ strong enough. i’m not gonna let yer hormonal imbalance effect yer health. i know yer mad at me, but as yer mate and our kid’s dad, i’m not gonna letcha hurt yerself just because yer tryin’ ta spite me. ‘ts not how it works, anyway. yer only hurtin’ yerself.”

 

I blubbered in his arms. He rocked me, occasionally pressing kisses to my forehead, cheek, nose, or hair. I knew he was right, but I wasn’t gonna give him the benefit of knowing. I was letting my crazy maternity-induced emotions drive me, and even though it was wrong, I didn’t care enough.

 

I guess I should have been thankful that Sans had to learn to be a parent for his brother. He already knew what to do when someone was emotional or being immature and ridiculous. I don’t think I could have found a better partner.

 

After another twenty minutes, Sans stopped rocking and looked down.

 

“so, are ya ready ta go?”

 

I sniffed and looked up into his eye sockets. I found no traces of anger, frustration, or any other negative emotion. His eye-lights were soft, his smile was calm and patient; the look he was giving me could only be described as loving. Despite giving him a hard time, he remained loyal, understanding, caring, and patient.

 

I couldn’t take it. I flung my arms around his neck and clung to him, wailing apologies and sobbing hard into the hood of his coat. Through it all, he held me close, soothing me, rocking me, and rubbing my back until I calmed down again.

 

Twenty more minutes and we finally left the house. A quick trip through the Void and we entered a cozy little town I had never been to before.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“tourist trap, t’s really new.”

 

“It’s deserted.”

 

“well, i guess that’s because everyone’s at the festival nearby.”

 

“I don’t hear anything, though.”

 

“maybe it’s further away than i thought.”

 

“So where are we headed specifically?”

 

“you’ll see.”

 

We rounded a corner and came face to face with the only thing that seemed to be alive, if you could call a fountain alive. However, as we got closer, I noticed the details of the fountain were…interesting.

 

It was Frisk atop a vine with thorns, one hand outstretched towards what looked like a star with six hearts surrounding it with their other hand cupping a seventh heart, accompanied by the monsters who were there when the barrier broke behind them. I recognized Toriel and Asriel beside the human child, with Undyne in her royal guard armor and Alphys in her lab coat directly to the left, and Asgore and Papyrus to the left, standing stoically in the outfit of the king and royal guardsman. Lastly, below the vine hoisting Frisk up, was Sans and…me, both smiling and holding a full baby bump, the size clearly representing a time in the future.

 

Sans walked up to the statue and removed something from between the replicas of him and me. I didn’t have a chance to see what it was before it was out of sight.

 

“so…rave, whatcha think?”

 

“This…is what you were keeping secret?”

 

“heh,” he blushed. “kinda…there’s more to it than this.”

 

“Obviously! Why am I included?”

 

“this town is a memorial for the past, present, and future of monsters and their history. as more is discovered about monsters, there will be more statues and others things ta commemorate.

 

“you were added cus yer the first human in recorded history as well as the first human since the barrier broke to mother a child of monster origin. all the ‘firsts’ will be remembered”

 

He paused, turning to me and smirked lightly. “and since the statue hadn’t been finished when we learned about our little one’s existence, it was added to the statue of frisk’s triumph over the barrier.”

 

“You…you…”

 

I could speak. I was lost for words. Now I felt even guiltier for acting like a child having a tantrum earlier. The waterworks were on again and I wasted no time stepping into his embrace. He chuckled, holding me close.

 

“t’s okay, babydoll. i wasn’ gonna hold it against ya.”

 

He leaned back and chuckled softly.

 

“i know crazy hormones when i see ‘em. college was fulla crazy girls who either want all yer attention or wanna bite yer head off fer stuff that’s not yer fault.”

 

I swear I heard a cough and a few snickers, but when I looked around, I saw nothing.

 

“an’ considerin’ everythin’ you’ve gone through, some o’ it from way before we even met, i’m not surprised yer stressed as hell. happens ta everyone.”

 

“Sans, why…how are…ugh, shit.”

 

“easy, don’t stress. just breath. say whatcha wanna say when ya can. no rush.”

 

I took his advice. I inhaled deeply and exhaled until I couldn’t. I did this a few more times before turning back to the patient skeleton.

 

“How are you so strong?”

 

His expression slackened in surprise. His eye sockets enlarged, his pupils brightened and expanded, and became stars. His shoulders dropped. It was comical and with his personality and history, it fit him so well.

 

When he recovered, he blushed softly and laughed shortly, “heh, s’not like i’m any stronger than you. strength is a vague term. i’ve seen many different monsters and humans who i’d consider strong. but it’s the kind of strength that matters. which one are you referrin’ to?”

 

“Both physical and mental. I’ve seen your physical power and you gave me a taste of you mental power earlier today. You…knew exactly what to do to handle the situation. And that first time as Alphys’ lab, with Undyne, I saw as you handled both your emotions and your magic with just…let’s just say I knew that you could pummel Undyne if you actually tried.”

 

“SAY THAT TO MY FACE, PUNK, I DARE YA!”

 

“Holy shit?! What?!”

 

“great job at stayin’ hidden as always, undyne. yer the master.”

 

“SHUT UP, NERD!”

 

Out of the shadows stepped an array of monsters and humans. However, the humans were all paired up, which helped me conclude that they were only here because they were dating monsters.

 

Every monster I had ever seen and more came out. I gawked, wondering what the heck was going on.

 

Sans coughed, grabbing my attention.

 

“as i was sayin’, strength is only relevant when in certain circumstances. i’ll be frank and tell ya i’ve used my strength for bad reasons. while they have appeared justified to me or to the masses is irrelevant. when someone uses their strength ta help others, then you are using it correctly. being selfless shows a new strength that you might not be able to see, but others can.”

 

“i have seen what you’ve done, as well as have learned from others. whether you believe you are strong doesn’t really matter, but i say ya are. like all the other humans here, you made a difference. ya fought to help us achieve equality. whether ya feel yer worthy of it or not, that kind of strength deserves its own praise.”

 

“But–”

 

“nope. don’t you start with me.” He folded his arms against his sternum.

 

“But, but Sans–”

 

“noooooo _p_ e.” He interrupted again, popping the P.

 

“Can I just speak?”

 

“depends on what’cher gonna say.” His brow bone raised.

 

“Please?”

 

“i’mma cut you off if I hear any negative bullshit. just warnin’ ya now.”

 

“FINE, JUST HUSH!”

 

He blew raspberries, but otherwise remained quiet. The others laughed at our banter, so I waited for there to be quiet again before I spoke.

 

“As I have been **trying** to say,” Try my best to ignore the blue tongue hanging past his mouth and the wiggling brow bone. “Seriously?”

 

He chuckled.

 

“Anyway, you forgot to mention a special kind of strength.”

 

“oh, what might that be?” _Oh, now he’s intrigued?!_

 

He snorted. Oh shit, I said that out loud.

 

“Um, right…the kind of strength that forms through bonding with someone else.”

 

Again, he slackened, listening intently. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to continue.

 

“I know a lot of people who are strong alone. But there’s a whole new kind of strength that comes from friends, family, and…romantic partners. The strength comes out a lot when a person is filled with negative feelings. Because their friends, family, and, if they have one, partner, help them through it. Whether it’s giving advice, embracing, or some other methods that help them cope. I mean…does that make sense?”

 

He chuckled. “yeah, makes perfect sense. an’ yer right. especially since, whether ya believe it er not, you’ve given me strength, too.”

 

“What? When?”

 

He chuckled. “every day, in tiny ways. ya remind me that i’m still here, living, on the surface. but it’s so much more than that, raven. ya got no idea whatcha mean ta me…”

 

He blushed. “with that said, i guess this a good transition fer why we’re really here.”

 

“What?!” I gawked. “You mean showing me a freaking statue that includes me in it isn’t enough for you?!”

 

“pfffffff, course not.”

 

There was so much laughter. I heard a bunch of people shouting. I made out “Do it, Sansy!” and “Now’s your change!” and “You mess this up, I’ll pummel you, nerd!” _Thank you, Undyne! Wait, mess what up?_

 

“ahright, chill, all o’ ya! stars, you’ll make me lose my nerve!”

 

What?!

 

The crowd shifted to my right, just out of my sight, and I almost looked back, but Sans was clearing his non-existent throat and blushing darkly.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

“yup,” he coughed. “totally fine. just…” He closed his eye-sockets tight, controlling some hidden emotion I didn’t understand.

 

Finally, he opened his eye-sockets and approached me, holding my hands in his.

 

“raven lily crowell,” he started and it was finally becoming clear what was happening. “i know our relationship happened because of something that wasn’t planned, but i know am pretty damn sure what happened almost three months ago, was life’s intention. whether it was an accident or not, i truly believe it was meant ta happen regardless of **how** it happened.

 

“yer my soul-bonded mate, yeah, but ya deserve the choice ta say yes or no. so…after doin’ **a lot** of research, i have a question ta ask ya.”

 

Tears were flooding down my cheeks and I could make out the crowd trembling visibly with anticipation. I watched with bated breath as Sans released one of my hands and shoved it into his jacket pocket. Then, he stepped back a fraction before kneeling on one knee, pulling out the object that had been on the statue that I hadn’t gotten the chance to see before it was snatched out of sight.

 

Clicking it open, Sans looking directly into my eyes, and asked, “so, miss raven, will you officially marry me?”

 

I burst out laughing, tears still flooding.

 

“Oh my god, Sans!” I sniffed. “Yes, absolutely! Yes, yes, yes!”

 

The crowd cheered as my fiancé lifted me up into his arms. Before the crowd enveloped us, Sans fastened the ring to my finger, officially making his Misses-To-Be.

 

The crowd was on us, with embrace after embrace, and many congratulations. Sans would not let me down for an instant. I was overjoyed to find out that my family and human friends had been present, hence the earlier movement in the crowd that was just out of sight.

 

“thank you, babe. i’m sorry i made ya feel so bad, but i did say ta trust me.”

 

I laughed. “That you did. Now I feel bad for trying to keep a secret from you.”

 

“wait, what secret?” Sans started.

 

The crowd ceased immediately, waiting.

 

“Well, might as well spill my own can of metaphorical beans. This morning, I refused to let you use your personal Soul Scanner on me. I did that purposefully.”

 

“w-where is this goin’?”

 

I curled in on myself a little as I blushed.

 

“Well, I had a feeling and so I checked last night and confirmed that…we’re having twins.”

 

 _Priceless_ would not be a good enough word to describe the expression on Sans’ face.

 

“oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction is officially 101 pages in my word document, with the proposal happening on page 100 exactly because I wanted it to. Yay for filler bits that actually help with storytelling. :D
> 
> Now, despite voting for a similar thing last time, I want to be clear...  
>  **VOTE:**  
>  A) Let Sans help with the planning all the way (or mostly).  
> B) Let both the bride and the groom be surprised by how much their friends know what they like and want.


	10. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multi-faceted chapter since it occurred to me during writing this that there might be an issue with interracial marriage. So I tried to be smart about it and give you some Sans-Sass! Hope I did it justice!
> 
> Next chapter called Unity! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few references in this chapter and if you can figure out what they are from, you get a cookie that might be of use to you later...it's magical cookie of magicalness...

I was startled by the sound that could only be described as a _THUNK_. Sitting up, I held in my laughter at the sight of Sans faceplant into his work desk. Managing to keep my giggling quiet behind my hand, I gazed at the clock behind the directly behind him and saw it was past ten at night. He had been up since six this morning, alternating between his work and wedding plans.

 

“I told him so.” I mused with a gentle shake of the head. “Time to call in backup.”

 

Fishing out my phone, I sent a group text.

 

xxx-xxx-xxxx 10:10PM

[Backup officially necessary. He just faceplanted into his work desk from exhaustion. It’s up to you! You have my expectations and requirements. Code Surprise Wedding is a GO!]

 

Not even a minute passed before the group message was blown up.

 

~

 

CatFish 10:11PM

AHH HELL YEAH, PUNK! WE ARE ON IT! YOU GET THE DRESS AND TUX AND WE HAVE EVERYTHING ELSE!

 

Di-Nya-Saur 10:11PM

oooh, so excited. leave it to us. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

GoatMom 10:12PM

Leave it to us, dear.

 

1stMom 10:12PM

Of course, dear.

 

Bruh-some 10:12PM

On it, sis. I will go shopping to get the tux with you. This weekend cool?

 

Spaghettinator (Bcuz Friends Overuse Spaghettor…) 10:12PM

I TOLD SANS NOT TO OVERWORK HIMSELF. FIRST HE IS TOO LAZY AND NOW HE OVERWORKS HIMSELF. WHAT MUST I DO TO GET THROUGH TO HIM? REGARDLESS! I WILL RETRIEVE SANS’ WEDDING ATTIRE WHEN IT IS READY!

 

Sexy-oss 18-6th 10:12PM

Of course, darling! Your brother, Papy and I will be there when you need us! I have everything ready when you are! It’s about time we went shopping!

 

~

 

I grinned. “It’s on.”

 

* * *

 

“babe, i’m fine. i can do it.” Sans whined to me the next morning before brushing his teeth.

 

“That’s not what I heard when you feel asleep at your desk last night. I had to drag you to bed and didn’t even make it before Pap came home and picked you up.”

 

He grumbled, toothpaste foaming out of his mouth. Once he was finished, I gave him a kiss.

  
“The only thing any of us are involved with is shopping for attire. However, as per tradition, you are not allowed to see until the big day. And as per **not** tradition, I refuse to wear a dress.”

 

I hate dresses for a lot of reasons, part of because of taste and comfort and the other because I hated the stereotype.

 

“what’s wrong with dresses again?”

 

“I have my reasons. But regardless of what I pick, you are not going to see.”

 

“and how are ya gonna stop me from peekin’?”

 

“By letting Mettaton hide it until the big day someplace you will either not think to look or would be too thoroughly disgusted to try sneak a peek.”

 

He grimaced, “touché.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Raven, we have run into a problem.”

 

Toriel never used names of those she considers ‘her children’ unless it was serious.

 

“What is it, Tori?”

 

“Government officials saw the video of Sans’ proposal and have brought to my attention that it isn’t legal for humans and monsters to get married. They also refuse to believe that Sans is the father of your child. They believe it is a scam of some sort.”

 

The slap of my palm to my face was so loud that Sans jumped from beside me.

 

“you okay?”

 

I exhaled, almost growling. “Is there any way we can set up a meeting with these government officials?”

 

“I brought that up and we have set up a meeting for a soon as you can get here. Can you get to the Monster Embassy within the hour?”

 

I narrowed my eyes. “Yes, we will be there.”  
  


* * *

 

I watched silently and stoically as the three politicians around me argued back and forth with Toriel, Asgore, and Sans. We had begun this discussion two hours prior and had gotten nowhere. I had barely said a word as I waited to see what would happen.

 

“You could be wrong, Ms. Toriel.” The first Politian practically spat. For a man who was so lean and intimidating in appearance, his manners were quite the opposite. “I highly recommend you get proof of your claims before making assumptions.”

 

“we got proof and i’m more than willin’ ta show ya if ya let me.”

 

“You must understand that we have been monitoring the child’s progress as well as their development.” Toriel argued. “We know their origin by using machinery and the fact that their parents are Soul-bonded only helps our case.”

 

“How do you know the father wasn’t someone else? For all you know, the girl could have been pregnant before she met your friend.” The same politician argued.

 

“Excuse me, that is–” Asgore tried.

 

“Exactly!” The second man, a much heavier man, cut in. “Not only that, you have no proof of this Soul-bond. While I admit that Souls exist, I refuse to believe that and human and a _monster_ were capable of such a thing, let alone having a child together.”

 

_SLAM!_

 

Everyone startled, eyes turning to the source of the noise, which was my fist to the table.

 

“What in the world is wrong with you, girl? I am starting to get the feeling these _monsters_ have brainwashed you.”

 

“Shut your mouth and keep it that way, all of you.” I ordered, uncaring of my tone.

 

I could feel their rebuke coming, but I leveled a deathly glare, daring them to disobey. After spending years learning the trade of intimidation in law school, I had perfected my tactics. And as an expecting mother, it only gets stronger. It’s an instinct ingrained in men especially not to disobey a pregnant woman, especially if they are your wife, because they are scary. I had seen it firsthand more than once.

 

“I came here to discuss my right to marry whomever I choose. How it turned into a dispute about who the father of the child I’m carrying is reasonable, but anything discriminatory against my family will be shut down here and now. I have heard enough from everyone.”

 

I stood up slowly, waving Sans off when he tried to lend assistance. I walked over to the windows and began adjusting the curtains.

 

“Since you have brought up your skepticism of the bond between myself and Sans, I will prove it to you without the need for machinery. I will show you it is true in a way that cannot be disputed because you will see it firsthand.”  
  


With the blinds closed, the amount of natural light coming into the room were mere wisps.

 

“Please turn off the lights, Tori.”

 

She nodded, relaxing with the remaining monsters who now understood my intent. As I made my way around back to my seat, the lights went out. It was pitch black on our side of the room, the only light sources being Sans’ round eye-lights, and two strange wisps of light, one strong and bright with one side located directly below the glowing, elliptical pupils, the other frail and barely connected with no indication of where they came from.

 

“I have heard Toriel and Asgore’s story before. I apologies for putting you on the spot.”

 

“Think nothing of it, my child.” Toriel replied softly, Asgore hummed in agreement with her. “We are patching things up, so there is no need to fret.”

 

“So, gentlemen, you can now see two strings. Is that correct?”  
  


The men grunted in varying forms of agreement.

 

“As I said, Toriel and Asgore have a history that has impacted their bond. Hence why there is a string of light that seems close to disconnection.”

 

“What happened exactly?”

 

“That is none of your business. I am using this demonstration to educate you on how to see if someone is bonded. That does not include your right to question people’s personal life and history. A bond is precious and asking such things is disrespectful. It’s on par with asking someone why they divorced their spouse. It is rude, so hold your tongue. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” They replied quickly.

 

“Good. Now, as you can see, there is a second string. It is strong and bright indicating a pure bond that is full and loving.”   
  
“How do we know that is your bond?”

 

“I would appreciate if you used common sense before asking questions. It would help you look less dense.”

 

There was a mumbled apology.

 

I sighed, “If you must know, to the left side of the bond, there are two more lights. Sans, blink four times, please.”

 

The skeleton snorted and obeyed, and the twin beacons shuttering in and out four times.

 

“That doesn’t prove those lights are his eyes.”

 

“oh my stars, really? okay, fine. try this!”

 

The lights of his eyes went out and were replaced by flashing pupils of yellow and blue.

 

“Allow me to assist.” Toriel soothed as a small purple flame burst into life within her furry palm.

 

Instead of overpowering the light of the bonds, the light of her fire magic seemed to be absorbed into the string of light between both parties. Smiling, Sans’ pupil reverted to their normal white as he stepped closer to me. Toriel extinguished the flames and turned back on light.

 

“Very well, so you are indeed bonded.” The bulky politician admitted reluctantly.

 

The third politician, a stout man with a huge balding problem, stood up, “But the point still stands, what if the father of the child wasn’t you?”

 

I sighed. “I can prove Sans is the father, too. I was kidnapped by my ex a month or so ago and I learned that he had paid someone to remove the child. However, due to the protective magic surrounding the womb, not only does the magic protect the child from outside harm but also absorbs the magic Sans’ donates daily.

 

“Sans had not intentionally put this protective magic around me. His Soul recognized the presence of his genetics in the offspring I now carry and as I am a different species, and therefore a foreign _containment device_ , if you will, instinctively created a barrier to protect his child.

 

“You can feel the barrier just by pressing against the bare skin surrounding our baby. And using a normal ultrasound is useless because the barrier of magic acts like a filter to protect them. Both Alphys and Sans have received their official doctorates in various scientific fields and have worked together to create a Soul Scanner that looks past the barrier to analyze how our child is progressing.”

 

“Do you have this Soul Scanner with you?”

 

Silently, Sans pulled out his personal computer and miniature Scanner and began running it across my inflated abdomen. Once completed, he plugged the memory card into the computer and pulled up the basic information. We had agreed earlier that we would not let them use the Scanner or have any of the data other than to view once since there were no doubt ways they could use the information maliciously if they wanted to.

 

“this is for viewing only and you may not have any of the data. cell phones and other recording devices are prohibited out of protection of the child.”  
  


“You think we would use the data against you?” The first man cried disdainfully.

 

“I have no doubt.” I growled slowly.

 

The men shrunk away from me, turning their attention to the screen.

 

“Twins?”  
  


“yeah. gender for both still unclear, though.”

 

“One thing I would like to point out is that you can tell by the shape that both are faced the correct way, head angled down. But notice their Souls – one of them is upside down, the other is right-side up.”  
  


“I’m confused.” The first man grumbled.

 

“You don’t do your homework, do you?” I sneered.

 

“What the hell do you know, girl?”  
  


“I know that human Souls are right-side up hearts while monster Souls are upside down hearts.”

 

To demonstrate, Asgore pulled out his Soul, which was upside down and completely white. Swiftly putting it away, he motioned to me.

 

“Sans, I need your assistance.”

 

“Why can’t Asgore do it?”

 

“Souls are incredibly personal!” I roared. “Your lucky Asgore was kind enough to show you his. That is not normal. However, if Asgore had pulled out my Soul, it would have been highly disrespectful towards Sans because as my mate, only he has a right to pull my Soul out. Use your head!”

 

“Oh shit!” The third man stuttered.

 

“babe, i’m not pullin’ yer soul out in fronta these idiots.”

 

“Then how do you plan to prove your points?” The second man sneered.

 

“How about we pull out one of yours, _gentlemen_? You’re not Soul bonded to anyone. Even if at least one of you is married, without the bond, it’s not as…inappropriate. That’s the sad part of about humans – the bonds between humans is nowhere near as strong as that between two monsters or monsters and humans that are bonded.”

 

“Fine,” The second man volunteered. “Use me.” His partners blanched.

 

Asgore nodded respectfully and made a pulling motion, extracting an orange right-side up heart.

 

“yer trait is bravery, unsurprisingly. ya jus’ proved that by bein’ willing.”

 

After the heart slipped back in, the two others nodded to each other.

 

“Show ours. I want to see my trait.”  
  
“i can tell ya without the need ta pull our yer souls.” Sans muttered, closing his laptop and stashing it and the scanner away.

 

“What? How?”  
  
“i am the judge of the monsters. i have the innate ability to read souls without pullin’ them out. lean but fierce over here is red for determination. completely understandable considering your nature when doin’ yer job. shorty over here is light blue for patience. you waited to find an argument after everyone else came up empty. ya catalogued it in yer mind.

 

“you three work together because of yer separate traits. mister determined starts off and gets harsher as he goes. mister bravery picks up on his buddy’s argument and plows it further. and if by the end, everything seems over and done, mister patience comes back and reiterates anythin’ that could throw people off in case they tried to move past it before.

 

“yer teamwork is great, but…some arguments are not worth fighting. and then there are some arguments that will work against you no matter what strategy ya use. that’s the difference between determination and teamwork, and true justice runnin’ it’s course. ya know we’re right, ya just gotta let it go an’ accept that ya can’t always win.

 

“b’sides, we are not that different from you. we have every right ta be here. we have every right to demand equality since we are just as smart as you. and we have every right to choose who we love, especially if the feeling is mutual. if we didn’t belong here like you, we wouldn’t be. the humans who think they can shove us back under a mountain needa get off their high horse and learn what compassion is. keep bein’ selfish and see where it gets ya. karma,” his eyes flashes the eerie blue-yellow briefly, “is a hella bitcha to those who deserve it. i would know.”

 

“Did you just threaten us?”  
  


“gee, i dunno. you’ve been threatenin’ us without any provocation, so if we decide ta run outta patience because we’re dealin’ with a bunch of nasty folks, you have no one ta blame but yerself. don’t start somethin’ yer not willin’ ta take responsibility for. blamin’ monsters fer bein’ different is stupid, low, and wrong. whether ya outwardly agree, ya know it’s true.”

 

“Your no better than animals, skeleton.”

 

“heh, heh, says the idiot who doesn’t know the difference between biological and magical.”

 

Lifting the politician’s cellphone he secretly grabbed at some point, he gestured to the screen, which detailed his text history about his half-assed assessment of human-monster pregnancy and our bond.

 

“everything contained in this series of messages is not only invalid but are poorly concealed assumptions. and given your statement from earlier, that would make you a hypocrite. as shown on my computer…”

 

And with that, Sans began going over details and using big words with meaning the men couldn’t hope to understand just to keep them in the dark. He spoke quickly, jumbling the words together so that they could pick any apart. No doubt they would catch some, but Sans was a master of word usage given his comedic background, so he had timing down pat.

  
“so, any questions?”

 

Toriel was busy trying to hold in laughter.   
  
“You made all those weird words up!”

 

“huh, ya think so? well, why don’t ya write down what you can remember and ask a college science professor about it? i’m sure any professor from a _specialized_ school could tell ya exactly what the words mean.”

 

“What does ‘parturient’ mean, then?”

 

“ah, good question. it’s another word for pregnancy, you could say. but more specifically _producing something new_ , like a baby. make sense or do i need to dumb it down more for you?”

 

“Is that really–”

 

“Yes, I just looked it up. He’s right. And I see more words he used. Gestation was mentioned, and accouchement, and a few other words that all have to do with pregnancy and birth.”

 

“very good. look at this! yer learning…from a monster.”

 

They stared at him, taking in his smug smile and quirking brows.

 

“We will speak with our superiors and get back to you within the next three days at most. Have a good day.”

 

They filed out as I gave Sans a peck on the cheek.

 

“Alright, ya smart skelly! You proved yer point. Satisfied?”

 

He chuckled. “yeah, lessgo home. i’m tired and you deserve a bubble bath.”

 

“Oh my god, Sans, no…”

 

He snickered uncontrollably.

 

“You and your fetishes, I swear!”

 

“shuddup, ‘ts not a fetish!”

 

“Whatever…”

 

* * *

 

 

Three days later, Toriel called a group meeting. Asgore, Asriel, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton were included in the meeting as well as my parents, cousisters, and brother. As soon as we were situated, Toriel practically danced into the room.

 

“We officially have approval for marriage rights. Humans and monsters can now officially get married. It has been signed and approved by all branches of the United States government.”  
  


We cheered together, and Sans scooped me up before dipping me in an imitation of the ‘Unconditional Surrender’ statue that stood in Florida.

 

But unlike the story behind the statue, this was real and intentional. Lifting my arms, I wrapped my fingers around my fiancé and held him to me. The two of us ignored everyone else as well as the flashes of photography and prolonged the moment.

 

“Get a room!” Undyne shouted.

 

Releasing Sans, I retorted, “I could say the same to you and Alphys every other day, so shut up!”

 

The skeleton guffawed, hoisting me up bridal style and giving me several more pecks.

 

“you.” Smooch. “are.” Peck. “amazing.”

 

“Shut up and kiss me more!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I already told you that I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!” I glared up at the sexy robot who refused to listen.

 

“But, _darling_ , weddings are meant to include a bride in a wedding dress and a groom in a tuxedo.”

 

“No, no, and NO!”

 

“But…”  
  


“I will rescind my acceptance to let you help if you are unable to meet my expectations.”

 

Mettaton pouted, “Fine, no dress. But at least wear white.”  
  
“NO! I am wearing the same blue as my Soul because it holds significance. We already discussed this and you agreed to my conditions.”

 

The robot whined.

 

“You should know better than to argue with the bride.” Devin chastised. “Especially when the added weight is not helping her mood. Follow her guidelines or I’ll take my sister elsewhere.”

 

“Oh, you!” Mettaton huffed. “Fine, come with me.”

 

What happened next was a constant stream of “Next!”, “Oh stars, no!”, “Get rid of it!” and more negatives that only got more and more dramatic.

 

“I have an idea,” Devin said after what seemed like the hundredth try. “If she has something that is adjustable around her midsection, trails in the back like a dress would, and flares out elegantly, I think that would be our best bet.”

 

“What is your thought process?” I inquired.

 

He smiled. “Well, I’m thinking that considering how big you are now after three and a half months, it’ll need to be easily adjusted just in case. And say you want to wear it when you’re not pregnant anymore. If it’s adjustable, you can. I think if you make the front long enough and wear pants or leggings, it will still work.”

 

I nodded. “Good thinking. And having the back extra-long gives it the effects a wedding dress would without it making me too uncomfortable.”

 

High-fiving, we turned back the pink-and-black clad robot who was doodling something.

 

“Okay, gorgeous! How does this look?” He showed us and I grinned.

 

It was a v-neck wish straps that wrapped behind my neck. It had the emblem of the delta rune to be embedded between my breast and the cloth was designed to hug close to the under part of my breasts with the piece over my belly going down to my knees. The back and front were separated so that the back had that flowing look.

 

Despite the small amount of time my brother and I had discussed it, Mettaton had gotten the sketch done and managed to add color to the design. He found inspiration from Sans’ eye when it flashed with his mysterious brand of magic; the leggings were a gradient of blue and yellow, and the robot had added more regal designs and put the blue and yellow in all the right places.

 

“Going off what you said, I already have ideas for your dear skeleton. You will be hosting his colors and he will be hosting yours. While that will be mostly the same, I intend to make it unique to you and your personality.”  
  


Shifting through the sketchpad, he opened it to the page he was looking for. Flipping it around, we got a good look. Seems it was easy to make Sans’ outfit non-traditional, and I made sure to let the robot know that by giving him a glower.

 

“His suit jacket, pants, and dress shoes will be integrity blue with narrow patience light blue just like dress shirt underneath. The tie will be justice yellow, and the boutonniere will be mainly perseverance purple and kindness green since stems are normally green, so it works. And finally, a red heart clip will be added to the tie to show your determination to be together.

 

“Sans will hold the one thing humans will always hold over monsters, determination, in the form of his acceptance of a human partner and you will have the delta rune, to symbolize your love for all monsters, especially Sans.”

 

I nodded. “That is wonderful! How long will it take to make?”

 

“Sans’ outfit is already complete. I had a feeling of what would be best when you sent me your expectations.”

 

“Well, at least you got it halfway. I’m proud of you. These are perfect. So, when will my outfit be ready?”  
  


“Three days! And since you decided on a date two weeks in the future, it is more than enough time to make sure it fits and works for you.”  
  
“Wonderful, thank you both!”

 

“Come back in three days to try it on! Make sure your fiancé doesn’t follow you.”  
  


“Heh, heh, heh…don’t worry! I know how to get him to back off!”  
  


* * *

  
  
“where you two goin’?”

 

Pap and I halted in the doorway.

 

“To pick up your suit. If you wanna come, you gotta try it on!”

 

“hell no, have fun without me.”

 

“SANS, YOU WILL HAVE TO WEAR IT ANYWAY!”

 

“not now i don’t. bye.”

 

“ _Suit_ yourself!”

 

He snorted, “nice. ‘m so proud! have fun!”

 

Ten minutes later, we met Mettaton at a secret location. Getting out of the car, my cell rung. Fishing it out, I smirked.

 

“Just got the bro update! Sans fell for it! He went to the store location! Bro says he looks pissed.”

 

“DO YOU HAVE PICTURES?”

 

“Yep!” I showed them a picture of Sans flipped off the camera, a disgruntled expression on his face.

 

“Well, pet, let’s get started, shall we?”  
  


“Don’t call me _pet_ unless you want me to break your face!” I threatened.

 

“My apologies, gorgeous! Now, let’s step inside.”  
  


 

“Oh yes, you were right.”

 

Indeed! Despite it not being a traditional wedding dress, it was perfect. And the legging-like tights and shoes fit the outfit perfectly. My brother was right, and after making sure Sans was nowhere near him, I sent him a quick selfie. Less than thirty seconds later, I received two thumbs-up.

 

“Now, Metts, I agreed to let you help with makeup, but if you go overboard and ruin it with **too much** glamor, I will make you regret it.”

 

“I know, darling! Undyne, you cousins, and your mother will be helping, Papy will be watching, and Sans will dust me if I ruin your wedding day for you. You have my word!”

 

I chuckled. “Glad we cleared that up…”

 

 

The day had come faster than Sans and I were ready. Sans was in the dark more than anyone, which was hilarious considering he had orchestrated the proposal. Even though I knew the locations for the service and honeymoon as well as other minor details, I knew next to nothing of what would happen.

 

Like me, Sans was only in charge of one detail: our vows. We didn’t want others to write our dialogue and it gave us the chance to add our flare to this even though we weren’t really in charge of the affair.

 

I was completely ready and done up an hour before. After clarifying that everything was in order, from the guest count to making sure the rings were the right size, color, and design, I waited.

 

Ten minutes till the big event and the bridesmaids walked in. I didn’t have a maid of honor since I couldn’t choose between Ella, Chloe and Alex, so the honor was bestowed on all three of them while Undyne, Alphys, my mother and Toriel were the bridesmaids. Sans had obviously picked Papyrus and his best man, with Grillby and Ben as the groomsman.

 

“I cannot believe you invited Ben, Rave. I thought you’d hate him.”

 

“Even though it’s that dick’s fault that I’m pregnant, I definitely think it was meant to happen. And Sans agreed, so not only did he invite him, but he’s a groomsman as thanks for getting us together unintentionally. Don’t worry, there’s gonna be payback at some point during the reception or party. Sans promised me that. **Don’t** ruin it!”

 

“I don’t plan to. He deserves it.”

 

“Glad we agree.” We giggled.

 

“It’s that time, sweetheart.” My mother called. “C’mere and give me a hug!”

 

I walked up to everyone, all of them wearing a different color dress for each of my main traits and hosting red hearts identical to what Sans had on his tie.

 

“Thanks, everyone! This means a lot!”

 

“If you cry now and mess up your makeup, I will pummel you, punk!”

 

“But Undyne, if you pummel this pregnant woman, Sans won’t think twice about dusting you!”

 

“It was a joke, nerd!”

 

I chuckled. “Better hope so…”

 

A knock came to the door and upon answering, Grillby spoke, “It’s time. Everyone is ready.”  
  


Dressed in a same theme as the bridesmaids and sporting the delta rune on his tie instead of a heart, Grillby looked fabulous.

 

“Alright ladies, time to end my life as a single woman.” The others giggled. “Let’s get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the wedding and it will be here in the main series! 
> 
> **VOTE:**  
>  Honeymoon at...  
> A) Florida - My family has a condo there IRL so it'll be a scenario like that!  
> B) Hawaii - Never been there so I'm gonna wing it a bit!  
> C) A random island that was bought by the monsters because they have a lot of money!


	11. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I made it....I'm so tired of writing. The wedding is here, it is happening, enjoy!

 

Drawing in a shaky breath, I waited for my cue as I watched the bridesmaids file out one after another, either with the groomsmen or with each other. Exhaling, I looped my arm through my father’s.

 

“Raven, I’m proud of you. You have always stood for something greater than just yourself. Fighting for your family, your peers, an entire other race of sentient people – that’s just who you are. And I deeply apologize for disappointing you when we first met Sans and everyone else.”

 

I smiled softly, “Dad, this isn’t about the past. This is about the future, and what happened then no longer matters. You can make mistakes, but learning from them is the best part. Don’t let fear of the unknown stop you from taking a change! It’s never to late to change!”

 

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling. “I have never been more proud of you! And you have already done so much to earn it. I’m am so thankful to have you for a daughter.”  


I nodded, not speaking as I got the cue and the doors opened. With one more look towards my father, we took the first step into the future together.

 

* * *

 

**[SANS]**

 

To say Sans was nervous didn’t cover half of it. He fidgeted with his suit jacket for a half hour before his brother had to come over to get him to stop.

 

When the music started, he jolted upright, having been slouching with his eyes to the ground. Trying not to look panicked, he waited until the music changed once again. It was a tune he recognized, and then finally, he could see her.

 

Walking hand in hand with her father, Raven couldn’t have looked more stunning. She was not wearing a dress, but then again, she wouldn’t. It just wasn’t her. Her hair was done up and held together by a silver tiara embroidered with sapphires, and the black waves around her face angelically.

 

She started off looking around before her eyes met his and her smile grew, cheeks alight. He was certain his face was doing similar things about now as he watched her, his smile growing larger with each step she took towards him.

 

As soon as she reached him, he locked eyes with her father and, when offered by the balding gentleman, took her hand in his, nodding his thanks.

 

* * *

 

The expressions Sans wore was so goofy and giddy. I chuckled lightly as we assumed our positions in front of Asgore, who now represented monster weddings and monster-human weddings.

 

“We are gathered here today to join the first human-monster couple in recorded history, and the first since the fall of the barrier…”

 

I wasn’t going to listen or I’d start crying. And I would not do that now. That would be saved for the honeymoon when I would let myself think about it.

 

“…and now, would the groom please present your vows.”

 

“oh no, i forgot.” Sans joked, earning a chuckle. “nah, i’m messin’. obviously.” More soft chuckles.

 

Clearing his non-existent throat, Sans looked at me.

 

“raven, or rave, since i get the feeling you prefer that way more.” I giggled. “we both agreed that our relationship was no accident. while some outsiders might disagree, i have firsthand knowledge that there’s no such thing as coincidence.

 

“our accident is life’s intention. there is no doubt in my mind. and if you can stand my puns, jokes, and pranks, and all the nerdy stuff that comes with me, i’m all yours. i have already learned a lot from you. and some of it is stuff that other couples take years ta learn. i appreciate you, love yer quirks, understand yer flaws, and respect yer wishes. i hope ta be by yer side as long as we both draw breath. and yes, i do breathe! that’s for those who think i’m just a corpse er somethin’.”

 

The laughter was loud and when it died down, he finished, “i love you, rave, now and always.”  


“Wonderful, and now if the bride has any words. Do you have yours memorized, too?” A few chuckles.

 

“You know it!” I laughed with everyone.

 

“Sans, despite everything that’s happened these past few months, I could not be happier. What they say about Soul Mates is true, and I truly feel like I’ve found my other half in you.

 

“Your patience is insane, your power is unreal, and your strength is like nothing I have ever seen. You bring out the best in me and I feel blessed to know you and to share the bond we have and more with you. They completely agree, too.” I pointed down towards my abdomen, earning soft laughter.

 

“You are gentle, sweet, _comical_ ,” Sans snorted. “and the best partner I could hope for. Life brought us together in hopes that we could find wholeness in one another. And getting to know you, I understand.

 

“I love you, too, Sans. Now and always!”

 

Leaning in, we pressed our foreheads together briefly, our eyes closed, savoring the moment.

 

“Wonderful, now the rings!”

 

Frisk bounded forward, handing the box to Sans, who took it and waited for Asgore.

 

“Now, Sans “Comic” Aster, do you take Raven Lily Crowell as your lawfully-wedded wife?”

 

The skeleton grinned. “i do.” He slipped on the silver band in place next to the engagement ring.

 

“And do you, Raven Lily Crowell, take Sans “Comic” Aster as you lawfully-wedded husband?”

 

“I do.” I slipped the identical silver band on the ring finger of his left hand.

 

“By the power invested in me, since a couple weeks ago,” Chuckling. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

 

We embraced as the first legally married interspecies couple in history. Holding my new husband to me, I pressed my lips against his magically formed ones until it was deemed too much.

 

Releasing each other, I whispered, “I’ll get more of that later, my dear husband.”

 

Blushing, he laughed giddily, unwilling to release me. “lookin’ forward to it, my lovely wife.”

 

* * *

 

 

I didn’t care to look at the décor until after the reception was said and done, but now that I could relax knowing that I was legally bound to Sans, I began to take everything in.

 

“when can i take off this suit?”

 

“After the party! C’mon, you know this.”  


He blew raspberries, glaring into nothing. I nudged him playfully as we made our way to the dining hall and party room. On the way, we stopped by to sign the official papers legally recognizing us as a married couple.

 

“are you gonna change yer name or are ya keepin’ it crowell?”

 

“Hmm, if I change my last name, you have to promise that I get to name both twins, no matter what.”

 

“i wasn’ gonna argue that. yer the one birthin’ ‘em, meanin’ ya have the right ta name ‘em. i supportcha on that wholeheartedly.”  


I squealed, clamping onto his arm. “You are literally the best. I don’t care what others say. I am the luckiest girl ever and they can suck it.”

 

Everyone was bewildered.

 

“um…okay. who’s signin’ first?”

 

“You are, Mr. Aster.” The government’s dispatched official witness stated.

 

“kay, then. babe, gotta let go er i can’t sign. ‘mma lefty.”

 

“We both are, but yeah, sorry about that.”

 

After his arm was released, Sans picked up the pen and wrote his name. Surprisingly and not surprisingly, his handwriting resembled that of the font ‘Comic Sans’.

 

Sans C Aster

 

Taking up the pen, I added beside his signature.

 

Raven Lily Aster

Beaming, Sans hoisted me up, giving the official a nod. “there ya go, pal.”  


The official nodded, waiting for the witnesses to sign before adding his own signature and leaving.

 

While we waited for the others to head to the party room or sign and join the others, Sans and I took a moment to ourselves.

 

“you look stunnin’, rave. not that ya normally don’t, but this…wow.” He sounded breathless.

 

“Thank you, Sans. You cleaned up nice despite not wanting to.”

 

“not that i dun like lookin’ good, but this isn’ my thing.”

 

“I know, but I appreciate it.”

 

He grinned. “may i?” He gestured to down. I nodded, turning and leaning back against him as he pressed his phalanges gently against my rounded belly.

 

“even though it’s apparent yer an expectin’ mom, ya still look so beautiful.”

 

I hummed. “Did you ever think you’d have kids of your own?”

 

He chuckled. “hell no. in the underground, it was about breakin’ the barrier and freedom. i never considered a romantic partner or anything close. never thought i’d find someone.”

 

“Has an accidental bond ever happened before?”

 

“yeah, extremely rare, but yep. and it didn’t turn out well, ever. even some cases where it was intentional, the ones involved realized they weren’t meant to be t’gether an’ tried to split. but whenever that happened, they either couldn’t or they died shortly after.”

 

“What would have happened if we didn’t work out?”

 

“i would be dust an’ you’d ‘ve gone insane or died from panic and stress.”

 

I hummed.

 

“hence why i said that this was no accident. it was intentional and it turned inta somethin’ beautiful. you will never havta worry about our bond not being right or real.”

 

I nodded, grinning and trying not to cry. I sniffed. “Thank you.”

 

He stroked my belly with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss my hair. “i will always be here or ya.”

 

We waited another minute before making our way to the party room just as my parents walked in. Lifting me up into his arms bridal style, we waited. But we didn’t have to for long as the music blasted and the hired _human_ DJ, Blaze’s voice blared.

 

“Now presenting for the first time…”

 

“Mister and Misses Aster!” Nabstablook, the ghost DJ finished with spirit, having had a confidence boost when reaching the surface, with the help of his cousin.

 

Using his blue magic, the doors flew open and Sans and I walked in to the sound of cheering. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he walked to the center of the room, not even waiting for the human DJ to give him the microphone and snatching it with his magic instead.

 

“thanks,” he winked at Blaze who brushed it off easily. “i want ta thank everyone fer comin’. warms my souls ta see humans and monsters havin’ fun t’gether. thank you for bein’ here fer rave and me. yer all awesome and almost as cool as my bro!”  


“YES! GOOD POINT, SANS!” Papyrus bellowed.

 

“thanks bro!” Everyone was laughing.

 

“i’ll be honest,” Sans said when it quieted down again. “i feel awkward dancin’ in front of everyone, but i’mma do it fer my new since she deserves ta have a perfect wedding. so whenever that is, i’ll do it.”

 

A chorus of ‘awwwwwws’ filled the room.

 

Giving the mic back to Blaze, Sans led me to the table and helped me into the seat with the heart balloon attached. Once he was seated, Blaze got everyone’s attention.

 

“We have a few people who prepared speeches. The first is Raven’s cousister, Chloe!”

 

Handing the microphone off to the purple-clad cousister, we waited as Chloe pulled out a piece of paper.

 

“I don’t have the mind power to memorize stuff like my cousister and her new husband. Sorry to disappoint.”

 

When the laughter subsided, she began reading, “Raven, I will always look up to you. Since we were little, you have amazed me with everything you are. You saved your family from the man who took away our parents and are a symbol to so many people that there is hope. You aren’t my cousin – you are my sister. Specifics don’t matter when your relationship is as strong as ours. You are so much more than you think, and I know there will come a day where you will see everything you have accomplished and more and realize how great you are. And when that day comes, I know that Sans will be there beside you to tell you, ‘see rave, i told’ja so’.”

 

Through the laughter, I called, “Nailed it!”

 

“i dun sound like that. too girly!”

 

As soon as the second wave of laughter ceased, Ella stood up, taking the mic, her speech at the ready.

 

“Sans, chill, she tried and considering how much you slur sometimes, people can’t get the message across **and** imitate you at the same time. You are asking too much, dude.”

 

Sans snorted, burying his head briefly in his arms as he calmed down. Raising his head and waiting for the others to calm down, too, he shrugged. “okay, ya got me.”

 

“Okay, I have a message for both my sister and my new brother. Raven, you already heard it from Chloe, but now I’m gonna say it and hopefully it won’t sound like I’m repeating everything. I think Chloe copied me.”  


After the room finished calming down, Ella read off her speech: “Raven, you are extraordinary. Whether you accept this or not doesn’t matter because everyone already knows it or they wouldn’t be here.” Laughter. “But not only are you an amazing woman, sister, and friend, you are a beacon. And I guess your attraction to Sans makes sense since his has literal beacons for eyes. The way you stare at each other sometimes is a little too mushy sometimes.”

 

“Hush, Ella!” I laughed. “Don’t spill all my secrets!”

 

After much louder laughter, whistles, and a bunch of snorting from Sans, Ella continued with a shake of her head, “Should’ve seen that one coming a mile away!” More laughter. “Anyways, you are a beacon for those who are lost, don’t know what to do, or are looking for guidance. You don’t take bullshit from anyone, especially if it’s morally wrong and prejudice. You speak up for those who can’t and fight for those who don’t have the rights or freedoms to do it for themselves. You are a bright Soul in a black Void. Never forget that.”

 

Pausing, Ella turned to Sans, “Now for Mister Punny Bones! Chloe said I couldn’t just say ‘treat my sister right or your dead calcium’, so I have more to say.” Pause for quiet. “Sans, you have brought out a side of Raven that no one else has come close to touching before. Whatever the hell you did, don’t stop. Uncover all her secret – andtellmeallofthemsoIcanfinallyhavesomedirtonher – and remain by her side and care for her like I know she will do for you. She deserves only the best, and I think you might just cover it.”

 

Ella passed the microphone to Alex, who stood and held it close. “I don’t have that much to say that is worth a piece of paper for a speech. Besides, Raven has always been an avid recycler and knows that I know she hates wasting paper. Even if I don’t think it’s a waste.

 

“Raven, I am not gonna vouch for Ben and say his screw up was the best thing to ever happen to you, but I am gonna say that finding a life partner in this skeletal font has probably boosted his ego too much. The point is that despite everything that has been thrown at you, you’re still on top. Your still you, and you’re still one of the most amazing friends I have ever had. Thank you for being you and to Sans for being there for her when no one else could, and for being the most ideal partner for one of the best people I have ever met.”

 

The final speech was Papyrus, who stood up and grinned, stars in his eyes.

 

“I CAN FINALLY BOAST ABOUT MY BROTHER. FOR THE FIRST TIME, HIS GREATNESS HAS OUTSHINED MY OWN. MY BROTHER HAS REACHED NEW HEIGHTS AND EARNED THE TITLE ‘THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’. AND I HAVE MY NEW SISTER TO THANK FOR THAT. I AM GLAD I ACCIDENTALLY RAN OVER YOU THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY. OTHERWISE, THE CHANCES OF YOU MEETING MY BROTHER MIGHT HAVE BEEN ZERO. YOU HAVE CHANGED ALL OUR LIVES FOR THE BETTER AND HELPED MOTIVATE SANS TO DO THINGS I COULD NOT GET HIM TO DO FOR YEARS. SO, THANK YOU AND ALLOW ME TO OFFICIALLY WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.”

 

I hugged the lanky skeleton as the mic was handed back to Blaze.

 

“Okay, with the first round of speeches out of the way, it is time for the moment Sans has been fearing and everyone else has been waiting for – the first dance! The bride and groom will have their first dance and a married couple.”  


Despite the loud clapping, I heard Sans grumble an “ohh geez!” as he stood up and offered his hand to me. Walking around the table, Sans held me to him gently.

 

There was very little fumbling and we got into the rhythm before the lyrics had started. Despite what he thought and what his appearance made him seem, Sans was very graceful. Neither of us paid attention to the guests as we moved in sync, getting closer and closer until there was almost no room separating us.

 

When the song ended, Sans pressed his lips to my forehead.

  
“And now we have the father-daughter dance.” Blaze announced. “And just to make it more interesting, Sans needs to dance with his new mother-in-law. C’mon, don’t be shy.”

 

“you are mean.” However, he agreed reluctantly, both my mother and husband being persuaded by the crowd.

 

I chuckled briefly as I danced with my father, glancing briefly as Sans handled my mother gently and emphatically. When the dance was over, we bowed to our partners.

 

“And now for the parental speech. Mr. and Mrs. Crowell, have your speech ready.”

 

Taking the microphone, my father held it front of him and his wife as they traded lines.

 

“Raven and Sans, you have struggled together to bring peace in a world that is only just starting to accept it. Through the bond you share, we hope that you will triumph over everything that might stand in your way. Together, we hope you pave a new road that leads to laughs, deeper bonding, and greater love between you and those who have earned their place in your life. We wish you the best and give you are our blessings. May you continue to shine like the stars above!”

 

“Alright everyone, time to eat. I’m sure the bride is getting antsy at this point. She must feed more just herself, after all. She and her new husband and their family get first dibs. Line up, Raven up front, Sans behind her.”  


I stuck my tongue out as I stood and got into the line. He was right, though; my belly was nearly clenching with hunger. I pat the baby bump soothingly and willed the twins to be patient as I stacked my plate high with an assortment of food.

 

“I knew I was right to ask for a lot of everything!”

 

“Oh hush, Undyne!”

 

She guffawed as she started to pile food on her plate.

 

Retaking our seats, we dug in. The food was delicious and I could tell it was a fusion cuisine from the sparks I tasted when it touched my tongue. It wasn’t long before I felt full and incredibly light, the twins having been satisfied.

 

“doin’ okay, babe?”  


“Yeah, they stopped fussing.”

 

“so the dj was right?”

 

“Don’t you start.”

 

“y’know i’m just lookin’ out fer you. c’mere a sec.”

 

Scooting onto his lap, I leaned in and relaxed as his magic seeped past my clothes and into my belly. When he was done, he gently pat the bump lovingly.

 

“You didn’t have to. The food has magic in it. I was fine.”

 

“nuh uh, still my responsibility to give ya magic. doesn’ matter if the food has magic. they need my magic or i’m not being a good parent.”

 

“Whatever, Daddy.” I smirked.

 

After a tense pause, “call me that again and i won’t be able to restrain myself. wait until later, when we’re alone.”

 

“By the way, you know where the honeymoon is. When do you plan to tell me?”

 

“we’ll be teleportin’ after the party, so i’m not gonna tell ya until we’re there.”

 

“Aww, c’mon!”  


“nope, it’s the only thing that i’m in control of an’ i’m not tellin’ ya. only tori and asgore know the full details, but other than that, it’s my little secret.”

 

“You are mean.”  


“nope, i just wanna surprise you.”

 

“You surprised me enough during your proposal. Isn’t that good enough?”  


“nope.”

 

I sighed. “Whatever.”  


“that’s my lady!”

 

Finally releasing me, I sat back in my chair.

 

The night steadily wore on and Sans and I would occasionally dance. When it was time to toss the bouquet, Undyne was victorious, snatching Alphys up and kissing her passionately on the mouth.

 

In addition, despite not having a dress, I still had a garter which was the same colors as everything else and melded into the outfit to look like it was just part of the fabric. When Sans realized what it was, he smirked.

 

“i believe i’m supposed to remove that.” He pointed out, making me blush heavily.

 

“tradition is tradition, after all. since it’s there, i gotta go by the book.”

 

Bringing over a chair, I sat down and covered my face as I felt his shift until his teeth ripped off the piece of cloth. Without looking but somehow still know, he landed the shot and hit Ben in the face.

 

“remember i made a promise that i’d still getcha back. there ya go.”

 

“How did you know where to find me?”

 

“i cheated and traced yer soul!” He stated while shrugging smugly. “worth it.” He added in a cough.

 

I laughed behind my hands until he offered his and lifted me up into his arm, bringing our faces mere millimeters apart.

 

“just a little longer and you can call me daddy all ya want,” he growled quietly.

 

Undyne, the only one paying attention enough to hear him, guffawed loudly.

 

“GET SOME!”

 

“dun worry, i plan to!” The skeleton winked wickedly. I groaned into his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The party lasted one more hour, which included the cake, more dancing, a slideshow, and photography. Finally, Sans was given the mic one final time and pulled me close.

 

“a’right, we are off. our honeymoon starts in less than two minutes, so any calls for the next couple weeks will be ignored. i would say except a honeymoon baby if the circumstances were any different. anyway, just wanted to thank tori and gorey for lettin’ us use the location for our getaway. and see ya when we get back! we’re out!”

 

Giving the mic back to the DJ, Sans lifted me up in his arms bridal style, winked at everyone else one final time, and then activated his magic. I closed my eyes just in time and when I reopened them, the sight of the moon with a cluster of stars above the ocean and sparkling sand greeted us.

 

I looked around, spying a trail amongst the palm trees and the barest hint of what might be a building. Without putting me down, Sans teleported again, to the edge of a charming wooden structure.

 

“Where are we?” I asked as he walked up the steps.

 

“we’re on a private island off the coast of florida bought by tori and asgore that is for monsters only. though i guess you can say, it’s for monsters, their mates, and their kids. yer legally part of the family now, and i thought that the best place to honeymoon is a place that’s made for us.”

 

Stepping inside, he finally let me down to explore. I walked through all the rooms, which were more than just a few, until I came to a master bedroom. I recognized my laptop and other personal belongings.

 

“this place has wifi and the kitchen is fully stocked with another supply comin’ in a week by boat.”

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

“yeah, jus’ like you.”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” I said coyly, making my best sexy pose.

 

He laughed. “perhaps not, but at least now that we’re alone…”

 

He sidled up to me. “tired yet?”

 

“Not quite. I only danced a little bit.”

 

He hummed. “well then, let’s see what happens when ya talk dirty to me, hmm?”

 

“I don’t know, Jason Derulo. Why don’t you come over here and find out!”

 

He snorted. “a’right, have it yer way.”  


With a snap of his fingers, all clothes were off. I yelped, but couldn’t cover up before he wrapped himself around me.

 

“so…who’s yer **daddy**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter!
> 
> Comment with 3 things you want to see happen while they're honeymooning!  
> Comment with 3 kinks you might want to see in sexy time, just in case!  
> Comment with 3 jokes/pranks/puns you want me to add!


	12. Harmony*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let this month and some honeymoon begin. 
> 
> This chapter has mature stuff, so read at your own risk! It is separated by **** if you want to skip. But why would you? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! First, it was impossible to concentrate with other housemates being annoying. Then I was moving! And then lacking motivation!
> 
> I am not sure when the next part will be, and I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. I was just trying to set up for the next part! Gaaaaaaaaaah!
> 
> ****
> 
> Credit for themes/ideas go to UltimateGamer101, Hrist, Rajani_the_Freak, Mysterious_Girl, LindoLandlubbers, and Spitfire_the_wounded. Thank you for coming up with ideas or giving me inspiration for ideas. I am very grateful.

**ELEVEN: HARMONY**

 

I woke the next morning to a cuddly skeleton gently rubbing his phalanges over my swollen belly. I tried not to laugh as I listened to him muttering, still clearly asleep.

 

“feels good, hmm?”

 

And then I became aware of said monster’s morning wood inching towards the entrance to my ass.

 

“As much as I enjoy it, I don’t think my ass can handle that kind of girth.”

 

That seemed to rouse him just enough as he hummed confusedly.

 

“whazzat, babe? sorry, i was asleep.”

 

“Maybe, but your mind and body are one with the gutter.”

I snorted as he choked, releasing me.

 

“sorry, i – uh, i was havin’ a good dream?” He sounded so unsure; it was adorable.

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Finally turning over, I laid my eyes on him.

 

Sans really looked like a skeleton with thicker bones and a few additions. After being together for months, the blue magic that held him together and simultaneously gave him a noticeable gut no longer weirded me out at all. Now it was just another part of him.

 

I watched him as he fiddled with the new silver ring on his left hand, spinning it on his finger absent-mindedly. His smile grew and grew, and he relaxed, the blanket slipping a little further down his ribs as he leaned back.

 

Scooching over towards him, I lifted his arm so I could plant my head against his clavicle.

 

“isn’t that uncomfortable?”

 

“You’d be surprised.” I breathed, relaxing as he snaked his arm around me, eventually cupping my ass.

 

Squeezing gently, he hummed. “nice and tender.”

 

“Horny skeleton,” I teased.

 

“sassy human,” He retaliated.

 

We chuckled together, and Sans finally hoisted me onto his belly, his still-formed cock rubbing mischievously against my leg.

 

“Something tells me you are eager to have more of my pussy.”

 

“let’s just say that despite gettin’ down and dirty last night, i’m still really pent up.”

 

“Thankfully, so am I.”

 

Taking the initiative, he growled, flipping us so that my forearms and knees were against the bed and he was directly behind me, cock at the ready.

 

“what do ya say, babydoll?” He taunted.

 

I licked my lips and moaned to mock him, “Take me, Bone Daddy!”

 

He chuckled darkly, “gladly.”

  
  
After last night, I was still soaked and my walls had yet to stretch back, so accommodating his size took nothing and he was hilted after one try.

 

We moaned together with the combined stimulation of last night’s memories and that of what we were going to do again and again in the future.

 

“Fuck! Sans, start moving! God, I need it!”

 

“hang on, baby girl,” he growled directly behind me. “gonna try somethin’.”

 

He lifted me back against him so that we were both vertical, his knees to the bed while I perched on his erected cock on his lap. Placing the phalanges of his right hand gently underneath the swell of my belly and the other around my left breast with his index prodding my hardened nipple, he began to thrust his breath.

 

With every movement, I moaned openly, not even bothering to hide any embarrassment I might feel. I practically shrieked as I felt something new begin to grope my other breast and around my belly.

 

“sorry, did i scare ya?”

 

I was startled to find two blue glowing tentacles.

 

“Oh my god, have you been watching those weird anime’s?”

“mmmmmno, i just got the idea cus why not? how’s it feel?”

 

I could speak, screaming curses, his name, and for him to go harder, more.

 

He chuckled. “guess i’m doin’ a good job…” He licked my shoulder, working his way to my lips. As soon as his mouth brushed mine, I held his head to mine, unwilling to let him go.

 

“Fuck…harder!”

 

“mmmm, yeah! fuck, babe! don’t hurt yerself!”

 

“Shut up and fuck me harder!”

 

“heh, heh, a’right! c’mere, mama!”

 

With a burst of blue, we switched places. I was laid flat on the bed with him towering over him. The sheets were no longer in sight as he held me to him and thrust as hard as he would allow so as not to hurt me or the twins.

 

Alternating between licking my nipples, biting my shoulder, and fondling my thighs, ass, breasts, arms, cheeks, hair, and anything else he could reach, we were slowly reaching our peak. And then, the point came where his more animalistic side took over and he pounded into me relentlessly.

 

I hooked my arms and legs around him, securing him to me as he continued to mercilessly shove me into the bed. I felt the heat in my core build up as well, but when it released, I realized Sans was no longer conscious of his actions. I felt his cock bulge and realized he had knotted within me.

 

Thankfully, my body seemed to not only enjoy it, but desire more and so I screamed in encouragement and he delivered. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed until everything he had built up enough to be released, causing my final and most powerful orgasm. He collapsed against me, his seed pouring freely into my core and eventually overfilling me.

 

We panted together until we calmed down enough to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I opened my eyes and nearly headbutted Sans.

 

“oh, thank the stars yer okay.”

 

I hummed in question.

 

“i lost myself earlier. wakin’ up, i was afraid i hurt ya. yer okay, right?”

 

I giggled. “Yes, I’m fine. It was good, too.”

 

Before he could respond, my stomach growled. Chuckling, he reached around and pressed his phalanges against the underside of my engorged abdomen. Blue magic seeped in and shook my head.

 

“Doesn’t having sex with you equal giving me magic for the baby?”

 

“yeah, but jus’ in case.”

 

“Dude, my stomach growled cus I’m hungry.”

 

“geez, fine. let’s go getcha fed.”

 

* * *

 

Walking into the kitchen after getting dressed into matching ‘parental’ t-shirts, Sans was quick to whip up an appetizer. Considering it was past midday, getting a snack while I waited for a bigger meal was necessary.

 

Sitting down at the banquette, I looked around, my eyes finally settling on the surface I was leaning against. That got me thinking.

 

“Hey hun, would you mind it if I took off the engagement ring and just kept the wedding band?”

 

“why’s that?” he asked without turning, but I felt his apprehension.

 

“Because it keeps pinching my skin and I personally find a lot of things that would be problematic if I kept both. Besides, I want it to be identical to yours. Is that so wrong?”

 

He snorted. “a’right, ya drive a hard bargain. but ya make a good point. i dun mind. just keep the weddin’ band on and i’ll have no problem.”

 

I chuckled, gently removing the engagement ring.

 

“Hmmm, this stone’s color is the same as my Soul trait.”

 

“yeah, did that on purpose.”

 

“How about we make a necklace out of the stone so that I can still have it on me, but it won’t be causing me accidental harm?”

 

He turned and grinned as he flipped the sandwich onto a plate and shoved it softly across the surface of the banquette towards me.

 

“i like that idea a lot. when we get back, i’ll work on that.”

 

“Thank you,” I smiled, taking a bite before scarfing the rest of it down in less than ten seconds.

 

“whoa, okay! hang on and i’ll make more.”

 

He worked for the next ten to twenty minutes making a meal consisting of Mac n’ Cheese, steak, mixed vegetables, and a smoothie.

 

“ _bone_ appetite!”

 

I laughed before digging in. Sans joined me soon after and was quick to clean up after we had finished.

 

“I can help.”

 

“nope.”

 

“Why do you decide to not be lazy now? Are you gonna continue to be this active when we get back?”

 

“nope.” He smirked.

 

“Oh my god, Sans! I…nope. I’m disappointed.”

 

“no, yer not. ya know why i do what i do.”

 

“Yup, I do. What’s gonna happen after our kids are born?”

 

“hmmm, just gonna havta wait and see. won’tcha?”

 

I huffed.

 

As soon as he was finished cleaning up, he leaned back against the stove and folded his arms.

 

“so, whatcha wanna do now? it’s almost four, so we got plenty of daylight left.”

 

I hummed playfully. “I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

The bathing suit I wore looked like a dress with a frilly skirt. But with my abdomen as large as it was, it was better than a two-piece. Since it was a bathing suit, it was fine.

 

“ooooooh, ya look so _cute_!” He squeaked the final word.

 

I blushed, looking away.

 

“Why are you wearing a t-shirt? Aren’t the swim trunks enough?”

 

“not fer me. i’m perfectly fine with gettin’ shirtless and naked in the bedroom, but out in the open, the most you’ll see are my arms and legs. i actually wore basketball shorts in the underground. when we came topside, though, i didn’t want a reminder of the past.”

I smiled gently. “I see.” I extended my hand to him. “Shall we go?”

 

He grinned. “yeah!”

 

Moments later, we were on the sand by the water. I was dipping my toes in, but minutes later, I discovered that the depth of the water to the floor of the ocean was more like the Gulf of Mexico.

 

“Hey, Sans! If you were to go swimming, could you float or would you just sink?”

 

From his position laying eyes closed on the sand, his grin began to form. Popping his eye open, he activated his magic and disappeared.

 

I looked everywhere before screaming and laughing from tickles. The culprit giggled maniacally as he pulled me further and further into the water. Leaning back, the skeleton monster demonstrated his ability to defy what seemed logical and began to float on his back, the small waves moving him this way and that.

 

“Gee, ya could have just said that!”

 

He blew raspberries.

 

“Wow.” Sarcasm dripped freely. I grinned as an idea formed.

 

“Well, sea water is kind of dangerous for humans if we ingest it. But I’m guessing you don’t have to worry.”  
  
“dun worry, i know. i’ve got my sockets peeled, so as not ta let ya drown.”

 

I grinned mischievously, something he couldn’t see with his sockets closed. _Sockets peeled, yeah, right!_

 

Wading gently over to him, I waited a few more seconds. Then, I pounced, pushing him under the water by pushing under his sternum.

 

He yelped and was under fast. Resurfacing, I pointed down to remind him of the package in between my hips.

 

“you…are fightin’ dirty. so, are ya prepared ta accept the consequences of yer poor decision?”

 

“Whatever do you mean?”

 

“on this island, baby doll, it’s prank or be pranked! the only thing against the rules is anything harmful! are ya ready ta pay?”

 

“How do we know who wins?”

 

“we’ll keep score. each successful prank earns a point!”

 

“Okay, but I have two rules!”

 

“oh, here we go!”

 

“No magic, since that’s unfair to me! And no reusing pranks a million times.”

 

“baby doll, if ya fall fer a prank a million times, that’s yer fault. i’ll abide by the first rule, though.”

 

“Oh, if that’s the case, fine. But if I catch you using magic to do a prank, you lose a point!”

 

He grumbled. “fine, shake on it.” He held out his left hand, the wedding ring glistening in the light of the sun.

 

I grinned, extending my left to meet his.

 

“Deal!” We cried in unison. _Let the games begin!_

 

* * *

 

 

Starting off was interesting enough; Sans had his whoopee cushion pranks as well as simple swapping pranks – which failed every time since I always checked – and pranks involving buckets and strange liquids. However, whenever Sans performed a prank that involved me losing my balance, he would catch me at the last second. After the seventh time, I didn’t even scream.

 

The score was twenty to twelve, in Sans’ favor. I didn’t really care initially, but seeing his growing smirk was starting to get to me. I guess I should have known that my Soul of Integrity, only amplified by my need for Justice, would not let him win so easily.

 

It was time to fight dirty…

 

* * *

 

It was a Saturday, and I decided to wake up extra earlier to get started on the pranks. Sans had stayed up with his telescope, so he was out and thankfully, not curled around me. With the score twenty-one to fourteen, I had to do a lot of research. With a plan under my belt, I got started.

 

I decided to do both well-known pranks that had tutorials on YouTube, but also have pranks that made sense for us specifically. The latter required logic and knowledge of the person who would receive the pranks.

 

I started with the ketchup explosion prank. When the baking soda and vinegar were mixed into his bottle, I shook it a little before leaving it in the fridge.

 

Since he had pranked me earlier in the week with nail polish on soap, I decided to return the favor and grabbed hot sauce, vinegar, and mustard, pouring them into his Bone Cologne and shaking it. I also used a sponge to soak up extra mustard and placed it carefully into the shower head. Upon leaving the bathroom, I placed a bucket of water onto the door to fall when it opened.

 

I pranked-up the entire house and finished baking some _special_ meals to mark the occasion, and with two blue popsicles at the ready, the one for him with a _special_ surprise, I was ready.

 

“Sans, honey! Time for breakfast!”

 

I heard shuffling and smiled mischievously. As soon as he entered, I dropped the smirk.

 

“How was yer sleep?” I asked as calmly as I could.

 

“fine, i see why ya turned in early.” Good, he hadn’t noticed. It appeared that he had forgotten that we were still having a prank war. The mischievously grin returned briefly.

 

Taking a seat, he grabbed a plate of pancakes and began munching.

 

“ _hrrrrrkkk!_ ” He coughed, spitting it out.

 

“what the hell?!” He grabbed his ketchup bottle, ignoring me as I marked the tally on my side.

 

I snorted as he fell off his chair with a yelp, the explosion of ketchup sending him to the floor. Another tally for me.

 

“what are ya tryin’ ta do ta me, woman?”

 

I giggled innocently. “Have you forgotten that we are having a prank war?”

 

His eye sockets widened and his jaw slackened. He realized that I was finally getting the better of him. He stood up and walked backwards, eyes everywhere. I grinned, knowing that what I had observed was true; when he first wakes up every morning, he is disoriented so much that he cannot think straight. Starting immediately with my pranks before he can fully wake up was the perfect strategy. This was going to be fun!

 

My smile only grew as he tripped a wire, setting off a chain reaction that ended with a whip cream handful of whip cream to the face, and in the eye sockets.

 

Unable to see, he walked around blindly until I pushed him in the _right_ direction. He fell into Cling Wrap covered in honey that was spread across a doorway. Ripping it off blindly, he tripped again over a well-placed stool, falling onto a pile of feathers.

 

“Wow, five pranks in a row. You are not a very lucky skeleton today, are you?”

 

He groaned, standing up, and feeling around. Knocking into a door frame, a bucket of hot sauce landed on his head.

 

“nooooooo!” He whined pathetically. “why are ya bein’ so cruel!”

 

I giggled, “You’ve done a lot of pranks that have been just as cruel. The only reason you didn’t go all out is because if I get hurt, and I am more susceptible right now, it would be risking our unborn child. But since you are the strongest monster, I see no reason not to go all out.”

He groaned again, hacking out a piece of cream before speaking, “kay, babe, ya got me. i gotta shower now. gah, i feel gross. ya got me good.”

 

I laughed. Oh, the fun was just beginning, especially now that I was in the groove…

 

* * *

 

I guffawed at the sound of a squeal. He had triggered the gift I had left in the shower head. After a slew of curses, it was silent again, the sound of the shower working as it was designed barely reaching my ears.

 

I moved quietly through the house and quietly entered the bathroom, retrieving an item Sans had shed before hopping into the shower, the garment soaked from the pranks already used.

 

Putting the item away, I retrieved his other dirty clothes and stashed them in the laundry room to wash later. Walking back into the bedroom, I pulled out some clean clothes for him, including a replacement.

 

I snickered before reentering the bathroom and leaving the clean clothes together.

 

“babe, whatcha doin’?”

 

“Leaving you some clean clothes. The dirty ones are in the laundry room.”

 

“dun think i won’t inspect those.”

 

I giggled, “Oh, believe me, **dear**. That is what I’m counting on.”

 

“shit, that doesn’ sound good.”

 

“I hope yer prepared ta get thoroughly _dunked on_ , hon!”

 

“hey, hey! tha’s my line!”

 

I giggled. “Clean clothes are right here when yer ready.”

 

“sure…”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the skeleton was finished scrubbing himself clean. I was surprised that he had gotten all the stickiness off in such a short amount of time. I expected at least an hour. He must have used his magic to aid him somehow.

 

I mused some more as I stared unseeing at the book I had picked up. It was a book on Monster History; a fascinating read, to be sure.

 

“what! are you kiddin’ me?!”

 

“Our kids had no part in this! All me! Give credit where it is due, _dear_!”

 

I heard him snort. “i…i can’t wear this! wait, where…oh stars!”

 

I heard rushed movements before the sight of a partially dressed skeleton zoomed into the living room, towel around his waist.

 

“what did ya do with my pants, woman?”

 

I giggled, looking up. “They are hidden in various parts of the island. You get one clue and then you’ll have to find them.”

 

“yer joking, right?” Azure drops leaked down his skull.

 

“I’m not. I had everything planned before you woke up.”

His sockets widened.

  
“And since I know that replacement clothing was yer try at making me wear something more girly when I told you I’m a pants-only gal, I thought it would be best if you wore it. The only time you will see me in a dress is with a bathing suit cover up, love.

 

“But since I took all your pants and you’ll have to go outside where anyone with a boat can see you, well…the choice is yours. Will you wear the skirt I left you or not?”

He shuddered. “yer very devious when ya wanna be, babe. fine, i’ll…go put that thing on. and then ya tell me the clue, right?”

 

I nodded, watching cheekily as he hustled back into the bedroom, reappearing soon after with the frilly pink skirt snug around his waist. The ends of the article only reached to just above his knees and, paired with the remainder of his attire, it looked ridiculous.

 

Two clicks and he tensed.

 

“Oh, this will make some great blackmail someday.” He choked. “So, I have gotten seven pranks in today so far. And since we can use a prank more than once…well, you are in for a rude awakening since, I quote: ‘ _if ya fall fer a prank a million times, that’s yer fault_ ’. Since I don’t have magic, I must rely on being clever, cunning, and knowing of your weaknesses. So, are you ready for the clue?”

 

“y-yeah…”

 

I pulled out a piece of paper, folded in half, from my pocket.

 

“I have the first clue. The others will be near your stolen pairs of pants. Come back here when you retrieve the final clue.”

 

He raised a brow bone, my phrasing clearly confusing him. Good!

 

He took the piece of paper, opening it to reveal the clue.

 

“a shell staring outta sea. three small trees standing guard behind it. liftin’ the shell is the key.”

 

He hummed softly, heading for the door. I snapped one more picture, snorting at his growl.

 

Five minutes after he left, the sound of success followed by surprise and loud curses filled the air.

 

“seriously?! so i lose my pants and get another clue.”

 

The grin stretching my face was starting to hurt as I added to my score. A couple of minutes later, the score was twenty-one to twenty-four with me in the lead. Since this prank was two parts as the pants were snatched away and another clue was left, it was a sure-fire way to get _prank points_ fast.

 

By the time the monster returned with all the clues, huffing and annoyed, the score was twenty-one to thirty-two.

 

“okay, i played yer dirty game! now give me my pants!”

 

I grinned and pulled the string near my head. The pants came toppling down from where they had been hung after their traps were triggered, falling on their owner’s head.

 

“And that’s thirty-three to twenty-one. Ready to give up.”

 

He didn’t respond as he unclipped all his pants and swapped the skirt with the cleanest pair, which were gym shorts with a vertical white striped on each leg.

 

“huh, one of my old pairs from the underground,” he mused. “it’s been a while since i wore any of those.”

 

He stood straight, locking gazes with me.

 

“Yes?” I inquired uncertainly.

 

Before I could blink, he advanced and hoisted me into his arms. He wasted no time in teleporting me outside to the edge of the island. Letting me down in the ankle-high water, he teleported to the tree-line.

 

“a’right, doll, now **you** have ta make it back.”

 

I glared at him. No doubt he set up traps as he was searching for his pants. Sure enough, one step and the sound of a wet fart permeated the air.

 

_Oh no!_

 

“twenty-two to thirty-three, babydoll.”

 

I growled, fisting my hands. This was not supposed to happen!

 

The next five minutes consisted of me setting off trap after trap. By the end, he had one point more than me. I had fallen at least once, unharmed, of course. I had to even the score at least.

 

“welp, doll, looks like i’m ahead by one.”

 

I sighed, collapsing. He caught me easily and pulled me close. The sound of a wet fart ripped through the air one final time.

 

I grinned up at him. “I’d say that’s a draw.”

 

He chuckled. “so, it is. shall we call it there?”

 

I nodded, too exhausted.

 

“C’mon, it’s dinner time.”

 

* * *

 

With our prank war over, we both took is easy. After dinner, we headed back outside. All the pranks from earlier were gone and the sand looked untouched. I eyed my husband, who smirked proudly.

 

“c’mon, babe. i got the telescope. let’s look at the sky.”

 

We took turns looking at the sky. The last thing I remember was relaxing in Sans’ lap, my head against his chest, legs bent over his pretzel-positioned ones, comfortable in his hold, enjoying as he gently caressed my belly. The babies shifted under his fingers; each time they did, their dad would chuckle proudly, the sound radiating from his chest. I was lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next few days were all about relaxation and further bonding. We played and goofed off in the sunlight.

 

The kitchen was a warzone of splattered food. What was initially a tossing game with the goal of getting food into the others’ mouth turned into a minor food fight…and more.

 

“This is such a huge waste!” I laughed as I tossed a hotdog bun, half of it landing in Sans eye socket. This has happened with other foods at least three other times. We laughed as he leaned back and let the bun fall all the way into his socket. When he opened his mouth, the bun popped out.

 

“ta da!” Jazz hands!

 

I laughed and took a picture.

 

“i say we’re learnin’ new stuff about each other, so it’s not a waste. ‘s long as we have it cleaned up and leave no trace, ‘t doesn’ matter.”

 

****

 

By night, became more intimate by night…

 

Sans breathed heavily, his tongue lolling out as he continued to taste me. He had left small bite marks here and there, never breaking the skin.

 

I moaned as the shiver of pleasure ran through me, courtesy of the newest development. The blue tendril of magic tightened, increasing the pleasure as their owner thrust deeper.

 

“If I didn’t – _ah_ – know any b-better, I – _oh fuck, Sans_ – I’d say you are a – _no, please, be gentle_ – bigger anime fan than you – _oh, oh, shit, hon_ – let on t-to be.”

 

He growled, his voice rough with arousal. “heh, well at least you can say ya’ve been fucked by tentacles.”

 

My laugh turned into a scream of ecstasy. I pulled his skull closer, smashing my mouth to his and engaging his tongue in a war before replying.

 

“I’m not sure that’s something to be proud of, love.”

 

He hummed, pressing soft kisses across my face and down my neck. “maybe not, but the question is not what others think o’ it, but how it feels. so, what’s the verdict, babe?”

 

“Fuuuu-uuUUuu—uUUUuuuUUUUUck!” I screamed, louder than I ever had before.

 

“that’s what i thought.” He smirked as he continued to let the appendage circle my clit.

 

I shut him up fast as I engaged his mouth once more. He was using his magic to prolong our orgasms as much as possible. He only released his hold four hours later, at two in the morning. The aftershock had barely ended before we were both out, neither of us bothering to pull apart. He was situated behind me, holding me close as we slept.

 

****

 

We had learned so much about each other in the span of four weeks. Apparently, the time frame for a monster honeymoon – or whatever they called it – was a month at least. The time was spent adjusting to the Soul Bond.

 

Sans and I agreed that when a month had passed, we would decide on whether it was time to return home or not.

 

“I think that if we return home now, we can slowly get back into work.”

 

“babe, i fergot ta mention. i had a talk with grillby so i’d know when yer maternity leave would be. he told me before the wedding that when we came back, he would not allow ya ta return ta work until after ya’ve given birth. he worries for yer safety.”

 

I gawked at him briefly. “I will not do nothing. Even if I must work from home, I will do it.”

 

He nodded. “i went ta tori about it. she is willing ta offer ya a job ta help with laws for monsters and monster-human couples.”

 

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

 

He shrugged. “i knew ya wouldn’t not work, so i had ta have a backup. whatcha think?”

 

I nodded. “That sounds good.”

 

So, it was decided. A week later, we would head back. Returning home was strange. Not even ten seconds and all our friends and family were on us.

 

Questions were fired our way, compliments about my tan and how refreshed we both looked were added in, and it took a minute for everyone to realize that it was too much.

 

“How was it, sweetheart?” My mother asked first.

 

“It was beautiful! And being alone with Sans was great! Oh man, I have pictures!” I snickered mischievously.

 

“oh stars, no!”

 

At that moment, I received a text from an unknown individual.

 

_< I heard you are back. That is good because it will be that much easier to take you away from your new ~~family~~. You have made a mistake on what side you picked. You will suffer the consequences of your decision. Monsters should be extinct, and soon that fact will come to pass. You will be returned to your rightful place among humans and we will make sure you watch as your ~~family~~ is purged from this world. We guarantee it. >_

 

The phone hit the ground. The cheerfulness that was in the air vanished as Sans picked up the phone and read it out loud, his voice low and dangerous by the end.

 

My face was wet, my mouth open as I began to hyperventilate.

 

“Let me see if I can trace it.” Devin took the phone.

 

Sans held me close, wrapping me in protective embrace and using his magic to provide comfort.

 

“i won’t let anyone hurt you or anyone else in our family. i promise you that.”

I gasped and looked up at him. Sans hated making promises. He didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep. Just hearing him say it, I felt so much safer. I knew I could rely on him, and I would.

 

“one thing this person doesn’t know…if you kill someone who is soul bonded to another, both suffer at the very least. i have a feeling we’re dealing with yer ex again. he won’t want you harmed, so we use this to our advantage.

 

“we need ta stay strong. we will not let them win.”

 

I nodded, pressing my lips to his. We would fight the upcoming storm together. We are bonded, and our harmony was strong enough to overcome anyone who tried to hurt us.


	13. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being threatened in an unknown text message last chapter, Sans and Raven are more than a little worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad new is...this happened. Anyone guess who the villain is?

**{SANS}**

 

Sans couldn’t sleep that night, or the next few since they returned. He had called into his work ahead of time and told them he’d need a bit more time, but he’d work from home if needed. They had understood his reasoning and agreed.

 

The skeleton knew his new wife could see through him. But as always, he didn’t want to worry her or his brother, so he kept silent.

 

Turning away from the view of the stars and the night sky, Sans gazed at the sleeping form beside him. It had been almost six months since they had met, and now the twins were big enough that even from this angle, he could see the protrusion under the covers.

 

He couldn’t wait to meet the lives he had helped create. Gently coming closer, he wrapped his arms around the expecting mother and held her to him carefully. He softly placed his hands around her swollen belly, one underneath and one above.

 

Shifting to get comfortable, he tried again to fall asleep. But he couldn’t keep his eyes closed for long. Exhaling, he resolved to hold her patiently as she slept.

 

“Do we need ta have a talk, Sans?”

 

He winced, regretful that he had woken his mate up.

 

“sorry I woke you.”

 

“You didn’t, actually. I need to use the bathroom. But I decided it could wait and I resolved to listen. I know yer worried about me. I am, too. But ya can’t keep staying awake every night. That’s not healthy.”

 

He nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

She smiled softly. “I’m gonna quickly go do my business. But when I’m done, I want ta know if I can help you get to sleep somehow.”

He would have told her not to bother, but she had already walked into the bathroom, her posture indicating this wasn’t up to debate. He groaned.

 

When she was finished, and returned to bed, she gave him a look and waited. It didn’t take long for him to crack under her determined gaze.

 

“i dunno, babe. i don’ think i’m gonna get any sleep fer a while.”

“Hush, tell me what you need that can help you calm down.”

 

Sans wasn’t sure, and he indicated as such by shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Okay, then. Allow me ta help.”

 

He watched her and let her take ahold of his hand, placing it on her belly. He quirked a brow at her.

 

“If it helps, try giving me a massage until you feel them settle down.”

 

He stiffened. “are they active?”

She nodded. “A bit. It’s the reason my bladder woke me up. One of them kicked at the precise wrong point. Nearly wet myself.”

 

He chuckled. “i wonder what gender they are. cooped up t’gether, i still can’t see it.”

 

“If ya can’t see them, then we’ll just wait until they’re born. Whatever gender they are, they will be perfect.”

 

“what are you hopin’ they are?”

 

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind either. Having one boy and one girl might be nice, but having two girls or two boys works just fine.”

He grinned, imagining different variations of what the twins could look like. One would look more human while the other looked more like him. He hoped they produced a child that captured his wife’s beauty.

 

Thinking about the possibilities made him tired, and as his mind drifted, he finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oo!”

 

“you okay?!”

 

I grinned, placing my hand on my belly. “Yeah, just some fussy babies.”

 

“does it hurt?”

 

“The only thing that hurts is my back from the extra weight. The kicking is just odd and since there are two in here, it tends to knock the wind out of me a bit.”

 

That, and they were bigger than expected at twenty-seven weeks. If I tried to walk too much, I would either have back pain within half an hour, become unbalanced, or the twins would fuss and kick out at odd angles.

 

“maybe you should sit down.”

 

“Sans!”

 

“look, you are working for tori now and the work doesn’t require moving around. jus’ go upstairs and use the desk in the bedroom.”

 

I sighed. “Okay, fine.”

 

He gave me a kiss as he trekked up to the second floor. I didn’t make it halfway on the incline and huffed when I fell backwards into my husband’s hold.

 

“yeah, allow me ta bring ya.”

“I’m fine. I just misca- Sans, no!”

 

“sans, yes.” It wasn’t his joking tone, either. He was worried, and for adding extra to his plate, I felt worse.

 

* * *

 

I had been getting more threatening texts. They were all vague, for the most part. But then I got one that had me worried.

 

_< The time had almost come. Return to your parents’ home by the end of this week or you will face the consequences.>_

 

I shuddered, but knew if I told Sans anything, his fear would cause him to lose sleep again. And if he did, there might be less hope should something happen.

 

As the days passed, I kept glancing outside. I was home alone a few of those days since Sans had decided to return to work every other day. When he was home, I pretended nothing was wrong. When he was out, I watched my back…in more ways than one.

 

On Friday, I received one final text:

 

_< You clearly have no intention of returning where you belong, so I will come to get you soon.>_

 

I whipped my head around, looking around the house and out the window. I caught a glimpse of a silhouette and flinched as they walked away. They didn’t look like Tom, not that I could see their face in the dark that was early evening with their hood up.

 

I took a breath, feeling a familiar presence behind me.

 

“babe, i know ya keep gettin’ messages. c’mon, let me see ‘em.”

 

I slowly turned to Sans, tears brimming over. I leapt into his open embrace and cried as he held me to him. Taking my phone, he read each message, growling louder with each one.

 

“i won’t let them hurt you.”

 

“I know…”

 

* * *

 

I stared at a list of monster that had gone missing. The names given were Aaron, Jerry, Fuku, and Doggo. As a graduate of law and one of the major assets in Queen Toriel Dreemurr’s team, part of my job was to try and figure out where these monsters would be; they had all gone missing collectively a week ago.

 

The only lead I had were the threatening texts I had been receiving. It appeared that they were trying to draw me out by kidnapping monsters. Well, that would be the case if my assumptions were true.

 

“hey there, babe,” I leaned back to receive a kiss, as was our routine. “tori an’ the others are comin’ over. there’ll be here any minute now.”

 

“Right, but why here?”

 

He chuckled, placing a gentle put firm grip on swollen middle. “she wants ya ta be in on the missin’ monsters meetin’ and agrees with me that ya shouldn’ haveta extend more energy than just comin’ downstairs.”

 

I glowered at him. “You do realize that you can teleport us there.”

 

He shook his head. “not gonna happen at this stage o’ the game. i’m willin’ ta carry ya down the steps, but teleport ya outta the house or drivin’ is a no-go, babe.”

 

I groaned. “You are being way too over-protective.”

 

“ _tibia_ ‘nest, with the crazy asshole threatenin’ ya, i might not be protectin’ ya enough.”

 

I sighed, unable to disagree with that.

 

“If you find out who he is and stop him…”

 

He nodded. “i’ll back off.”

 

I smiled. “Thank you.”

 

 

 

The ring of the bell to allow guests started up and I looked at the camera feed and sure enough, I recognized Toriel’s large white van. Hitting the green button, the door opened. I watched carefully for any other intruders and was thankful when I saw none.

 

When Sans and I made it downstairs, the door rang. Setting me down in my lounge chair, Sans went to open the door.

 

In walked the kind and queen, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and four assistance, both monster and human, divided equally among them. Since I higher up as an assistant than them, my being human didn’t impact the ratio.

 

“I HAVE A KEY, YOUR MAJESTIES. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO WAIT TO COME IN.”

 

“That is quite all right, Papyrus. It is for your siblings’ peace of mind that we knock and wait. With a group wishing to do us harm and targeting Raven, we need to be understanding.”

 

“I SUPPOSE SO. VERY WELL, YOUR HIGHNESS.”

 

After settling down as a group, Toriel placed a box of homemade goods on the coffee table in the center.

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that. I should have made something.”

 

“Oh hush, dear!” The mother goat cooed. “With everything Sans has told me about your current state, standing for too long is something that just won’t do right now.”

 

I grumbled, glaring at the nervous skeleton.

 

“what, i haveta keep ‘er in the loop as yer employer. don’t give me that look. we both know ya need ta relax more.”

 

Gesturing to my nearly lied down position, I quirked a brow at him. “If this isn’t relaxing, I don’t know what is.”

 

Tori giggled. “Here, Sans, pass these to your wife.”

The skeleton’s cheeks lit up at the title, beaming as he handed me a plate of pie, cookies, and a cup of something looking like hot chocolate.

 

Nibbling on the cookies, I felt the familiar traces of magic enter my body and snake their way down to my womb. The duo nestled inside stopped fidgeting, taking a moment to suck in energy provided in the sweets before relaxing as if finally ready to sleep after having a good meal.

 

I snorted. “It’s like the equivalent to having too many carbohydrates – ya get sleepy.”

 

Sans snorted and the others chuckled softly.

 

 

 

“Now that all hunger is satisfied, let us talk about the missing monsters. Has anyone found anything?”

 

I raised my hand. She nodded. “I did notice that these monsters were all different types. I find that odd. Normally, when there is a group kidnapping, there are similarities that tie them together. But in this case, even being so different is a clue. Granted all monsters are made of magic. But by going after all different kinds, not even a mix like two fire elementals or dogs. It has me concerned.”

 

“Why do you think this happened?” The queen inquired.

 

“I have a few thoughts, but first I want to know if there were any other attempts that might have failed.”

 

Undyne raised her hand. “There was actually.” She eyed Sans briefly. “At one point, Pap and I were cornered by the same guys that were described from others who saw the kidnappings.”

 

“what happened? why didn’ ya tell me?”

 

“We knew you were already worried, nerd! We didn’t want ya to freak out!”

“What happened?” I pressed, trying to pry the topic away from the agitated skeleton next to me.

 

She pounding her fist into her open palm, “We fought back. But when they realized they had a clear disadvantage, they escaped. They used some stuff that made everything foggy, including our senses. We had to back off or else risk getting screwed over by the stuff. That’s what happened to the other monsters. They were blasted with the stuff and knocked unconscious almost instantly. I managed ta get Pap away before it got to us. I called in the dogs and they helped us get out.”

 

I tensed. “Did the stuff mess with the humans?”

 

She shook her head. “No, they coughed a bit from it, but otherwise…it did nothing. It was specifically designed for monster, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Oh god…” It was clear now. “I know what’s going on.”

 

All eyes turned to me.

 

“Those attacks were a test to see if that stuff would work on monsters. The threats to me, the people taking monsters…they’re all the same. They used different monsters to make sure it would have the same effect so that when the time came–”

 

“–you would be helpless, you guardians completely out of it and too weak to do a damn thing.”

 

No one could move fast enough as the white smoke spilled into the room. The effects were instantaneous; Sans had no time to get to me and teleport away. He had enough time to lift me up before he and the other monsters crumpled to the floor, completely unconscious.

 

I screamed, coughing as I tried to see anything through the white.

 

“R-Raven!”

 

“Frisk!”

 

“What’s happening?!”

 

I heard the teenager scream and three thudding noises as the other humans were knocked out.

 

“Oh god, no! Sans! Tori! Frisk! Anyone?”

 

“They can’t hear you, Raven. My colleagues have rendered them unconscious. We’ll be doing the same to you as well, if need be. We have come to liberate you from your monstrous captors.”

 

“No! Stay away from me!”

 

The smoke was beginning to clear and soon enough, I could make out the unconscious forms of all the monsters, human assistants, and Frisk.

 

“Oh god, no!” I tried to kneel over to Sans, but was pulled back. I screamed for help…

 

_But nobody came…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is...I have a plan for next chapter, so it'll be out that much quicker! YAY!
> 
> Don't cliffhangers just annoy you to pieces? Hey, I'm sure some people who are reading this have written fan fiction that I read and left cliffhangers. See, see that, you totally asked for it! Meeeeeh! *sticks tongue out*


	14. Remember*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME NON-CONSENSUAL THEMES THAT BORDER ON, BUT DO NOT GO INTO, RAPE. HOWEVER, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH NON-CONSENSUAL TOUCHING, BE WARNED. THERE WILL BE * FOR EXTREMELY MINOR NON-CON AND **** FOR MAJOR (BEFORE AND AFTER), AND IT IS SKIPPABLE.**
> 
>  
> 
> We find out who the missing monster's and Raven's captor is...and are rescued by-- oh, I bet you weren't expecting that now, were ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **NON-CON ELEMENTS! MORE INFO IN SUMMARY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT BITCH AT ME IF YOU DO NOT READ THE WARNINGS!**

The assailants were quick to knock me out after I smashed a foot to another guy’s balls. As I dreamed, I let my mind go numb. I wanted to believe it was a dream, that I was safe in bed, Sans curled beside me. However, the uncomfortable position was a dead giveaway that I had been kidnapped…again.

 

I let go, the numbness that I had felt when I first met Sans taking hold of me. The darkness was a comfort now, and I let it consume me. I didn’t have much hope, even if Sans found me again. This wasn’t Tom’s doing. He was blunt, never thinking anything through.

 

The way this person went about his plan was the exact opposite. Even their voice was intelligent. I knew that voice, but I couldn’t remember who it belonged to.

 

**It doesn’t matter anyway.**

 

_~ ~~why do you say that~~ ~_

 

**They will probably kill our children before Sans has a chance to save me.**

 

_~ ~~you think so . you have very little faith in yourself , it seems~~ ~_

 

**I guess I do. I don’t have bravery. I lost that years ago. And I don’t have magic, so I can’t protect myself.**

 

_~ ~~maybe i can lend you some assistance , dear . but i will need something in exchange , if you wouldn’t mind~~ ~_

 

**I don’t even know who you are.**

_~ ~~i am w . d . gaster , sans and papyrus’ father~~ ~_

 

**What? Their father…? They never mentioned you. Well, Sans implied once, but never went further into it.**

 

_~ ~~everyone except my eldest forgot my existence because i was erased from reality . but as this is the void and neither reality nor time exists here , it cannot reach me . however , you have appeared here twice now through your connection to my son . you have the power to free me from this place . in return , i can protect you and help you escape . does that sound fair~~ ~_

 

**Why were you erased? I want to know if I would be releasing a bad person.**

 

_~ ~~to answer your inquiry , i fell into my creation , the c o r e . now, think back to what sans told you about me . from how he behaved , do you think i am bad~~ ~_

 

**He looked lost and depressed. I see, he misses you.**

 

_~ ~~it is partially my fault that i had a negative impact on him . i spent too much time in the lab and neglected my family . i will never stop regretting leaving my boys by themselves . without another parent , i was the only one they had . it was my biggest mistake~~ ~_

 

**Okay, then let’s bring you back so that you can help me and see them and your grandchildren.**

 

_~ thank you , dear . hold on just a little longer ~_

 

* * *

 

“Wake up, dear Raven.”

 

I opened my eyes to a familiar set of eyes. Backing up, I trembled in the presence of someone who I hadn’t seen in years.

 

“Bill, why…oh god, I knew I recognized that voice. But I thought you hated your brother!”

 

Bill McMillan was Tom’s younger brother, a far smarter man who was far more his father’s son than Tom was. While the older relied on brute force and fear created in such a way, Bill was cunning, witty, and far more devious.

 

“What did you do to Sans?”

 

“Oh, the fat skeleton, you mean?”

 

I glared at him meekly.

 

“Not to worry, dear girl. I didn’t touch him. I am aware of what killing your bond-mate would do to you.”

 

“What about the monsters you kidnapped?”

 

“They are in an abandoned silk warehouse, completely unharmed. See, I don’t plan to take the monsters down just yet. You have been a great asset to them, so I think using you to rile them up will lead to far better results.”

 

*

 

He placed his hands on either side of my swollen abdomen, grinning at me.

 

I squirmed and cried, “No, don’t touch me! Don’t! Leave me alone!”

 

“Hmm, you’re almost at your due date. They are quite active, aren’t they?”

 

Oh god, he knew I was having _twins_!

 

“Stop, why are you so involved in this? You hate Tom…”

 

He chuckled, “I do hate that big moronic sack of meat. He was to inherit Father’s company, but I made a deal with our old man that if I could successfully kidnap you at the very least, that the company would be mine. I helped develop the Fainting Spell, which is what we call that smoke that knocks out monsters. Father was very impressed and so when he retires, the company is mine. And I will be sending Tom to a zoo so he may live out his days as the animal that he is.”

 

I trembled under his sadistic gaze. This man was far scarier than Tom ever hoped to be. Intelligence went much farther than strength, whether in a physical fight or in a _show_ of dominance. Bill had his life down and he had the deal with his equally cruel father to thank.

 

“However, Tom is here, and I want to see the look on his face for the next step.”

 

*

 

He hoisted me up by my tied hands, leading me in front of him outside the room. I tried to struggle, but the angle my arms were tied made any struggle painful. Bill had everything thought up perfectly.

 

“Oh, brother dear, guess who is joining us today?”

 

He led me into a room surrounded by guards that matched the description of the people who kidnapped the monsters. In the center of the room was a table. At the table, nursing a glass of water, was Tom.

 

“So, ya were successful, eh?” He looked up at us, glowering as took in my swollen abdomen.

 

“Indeed, I have. Quite a pretty lady we’ve got here, with pretty jewelry to go with her.” He turned me in place and let the meager light of the lamp hanging above Tom hit the metal wedding ring on my left hand.

 

Tom scowled. “Whatever, bro. Good job fetchin’ ‘er! Now hand ‘er over ta me!”

 

Bill chuckled. “Oh brother, that is not why I called you here.” He looked beyond the bulky man at a guard, nodding once.

 

“I have you here for another reason altogether.”

 

****

 

My captor pressed himself into me, his hand groping my body suggestively. I screamed, wriggled in his grip, trying to break free despite the pain of his hold.

 

“STOP! STOP! N-NOOO, LET GO OF ME! GET OFF! AAAAAAHHHHH! HELP ME!”

 

The younger brother laughed, biting my ear, his hands continuing to maliciously caress my chest before moving down. When he reached my hips, his brother was being held back and I was crying, limp in his hold.

 

I had never felt so disgusting, so abused, so useless. I was a toy in a game that didn’t even involve me in any way other than revenge. The numbness began to take me again and again, I let it. Letting go was easier than dealing with the fear. After everything I had been through, I deserved that much…

 

****

 

_~ hold on . open your eyes once more ~_

 

I did as I was told and was faced with the cracked face I had seen all those months ago. Two pierced hands were placed on each side of my head. The hands and head were connected to what appeared to be black goo.

 

_~ i will need to take control of your body . if i try to fight as myself , the gas will take a hold of me . do you trust me , dear ~_

 

**I just want to get out of here. I want to be with Sans.**

 

He nodded once and then seemed to leap into my eyes. From there, the feeling of power and safety enveloped my Soul, body, and everything I was. I couldn’t remain conscious and let Gaster take control.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is not over yet, Raven. That man will try again to take you or the children you carry. I did a lot of damage, but I need to lay low for now, dear. I have wiped your mind of what Bill did to you so you only have a vague idea. I promise I will return to help you when the time comes. Sans is almost here. I leave you with a note for him, explaining everything.”

 

“Okay,” I mumbled sleepily. “Thank you, Gaster.”

 

The skeleton nodded once before standing and walking off. I could make out his tall, lean figure, a cloak of some sort trailing behind him.

 

I closed my eyes, drifting in and out until I caught on to the sound of panting.

 

“babe!” It was like a stampede. “oh stars, thank you!”

 

I was pulled into a familiar embrace, droplets falling onto my cheeks.

 

“are ya okay? how didja escape?”

 

“Can’t remember…Gaster saved me.”

 

He tensed, the air thick. “what?”

 

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His expression was a mixture of thankful and pleading.

 

“Void, talked, saved me, wiped mind of bad stuff, left a note for you. Don’t know where…but told me they’d be back. I know who got me and monsters. But I gotta sleep. ‘M so tired. Sorry.”

 

“it’s okay, babe. just rest. tell me after ya sleep.”

 

I turned in to kiss his clavicle before finally falling back into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

**{SANS}**

 

He had been terrified when he had woken up to find his mate was the only one who had been taken. He could feel her presence in his Soul, but beyond that, he had no leads. Whoever had taken his wife was far smarter than he anticipated, which meant one thing; this wasn’t Tom. It was someone far more dangerous.

 

When he had received a text from his mate’s phone, he was shocked and bewildered. There were guidelines of where to find her and a message from her rescuer. When he had found her, he was even more shocked to hear his father’s name on her lips.

 

Only now, after finding and rereading the note left by Gaster, did everything start to make sense: Gaster had been connected to his wife since Sans and she had bonded, he had been watching over her and their children this whole time. Furthermore, the former royal scientist had made a deal with her that if she allowed him temporary usage of her body, which allowed him just enough physical contact with magic to reform his original self and return to reality, that he could save her.

 

He had basically taken over her body temporarily and used his magic to help her escape. Afterwards, due to the trauma inflicted on her, he had used a memory wipe. Sans had inspected her body when he had taken her back home and had found several ugly bruises littering her body. Toriel had fixed them immediately and given her a bath while he continued to decipher the note his father had left.

 

Gaster informed him through his note that he must remain unknown to everyone else for now, just in case any further attempts on Sans’ mate should occur. His old man would continue to watch her from afar. Sans was advised to find and purchase a place to be used as a hideaway in case they needed to escape to a place that no one would find them.

 

However, what worried Sans the most was his father’s final warning. Apparently, because of Gaster’s influence on her body, something had changed within the human girl. Gaster had not specified what happened, but made it clear to be on the lookout.

 

“thank you, dad,” Sans whispered, eyes turning to his unconscious wife who had been sleeping for the better part of two days. No doubt the stress of what had happened and Gaster’s influence had drained her of much of her energy. And with her energy already being sapped by the twins, it was understandable. Sans had poured twice as much magic as he normally would just to make sure their offspring stayed healthy and did not take too much energy from the human side of their heritage so that their mother would not be in too much pain, if any, when she finally woke up.

 

* * *

 

Awareness came slowly, and with it, the sense of being safely tucked into my Soul Mate’s arms. Turning around, I placed a gentle kiss above the slumbering skeleton’s nasal cavity.

 

“babe?” The lights of his eyes met mine, his words barely a whisper. “oh, thank the stars.” He placed several kisses upon my face, covering my cheeks, nose, forehead, chin, and finally my lips with love. I giggled softly, holding his forehead to mine and enjoying the careful nuzzling.

 

“i’m so thankful ta have ya back in my arms, babe.” He sniffed, emotion thick in his voice. “i was so worried about ya.”

 

I shushed him gently. “I know, sweetheart. I’m okay now.”

 

He pulled away to look at me. “i do want ya ta tell me what ya remember, but only if yer ready.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. I don’t remember a lot. Just the basics…but I do want the others to be in on it so that the monsters who were kidnapped can be saved.”

 

His eyes widened. “y’know where they are?”

 

I nodded. “Tom’s brother, Bill told me everything.”

 

His pupils went out, “shit.”

 

 

 

 

“Dear, I am so thankful you are safe.”

 

I smiled, hugging the furry mother goat. “Thank you, Tori.”

 

“So, punk, tell us what happened?”

 

The group that had attended the meeting prior to my kidnapping were all situated. This time, however, both human and monster guards were stationed close by.

 

The canine unit had been trained to pick up the smell and would alert us if they caught the smell close by. If they did, the human guards, whom Toriel and Asgore had hired at the same time as the other assistants and I, would be there to protect everyone.

 

I took a breath, thinking it over. “I don’t remember a large portion because the person who saved me wiped my memory. The only thing I remember is that I was…assaulted by my captor. Uh, let me start from the beginning…”

 

I told the story, working around the gaps in my memory. Gaster had removed the tainted parts of my memory, leaving a brief memory of what happened. It was like it had happened to someone else. I knew what happened, but the feeling that came with it wasn’t there. In fact, every time I considered that it had happened to me, a weird calm would wash through me. There was no doubt; Gaster had left a mark on me to keep me safe.

 

“You m-mean the former royal scientist is still o-out there?”

 

“Yeah, Alph, I saw him walk away. It was right before Sans found me. He was solid, taller than Papyrus. From what I could make out, he had very brought shoulders but the further down my eyes went, the thinner he seemed to get.” I demonstrated in the air, using my hands to shape what looked like an upside-down triangle.

 

“And wore a black cloak or trench coat. When I saw him the first time, when I was unconscious the day I found out I was pregnant, his face was oval shaped, one eye oddly angled, with two cracks, here and here.” I tried scrunching one eye as I demonstrated. “And his smile was kinda eerie. He didn’t have a nose.”

 

Sans hummed. “yeah, when he was _alive,_ he wore a trench coat to and from the lab. he’d only replace it with a lab coat. for his face, think about pap’s features, but far less cheerful, and with lights in his sockets like me. after he fell inta the core, he looked like a goop monster and his skull morphed inta what rave described. i wonder if he is was able ta become fully the way he was before.”

 

“Sans, y-you saw him?”

 

“alph, i am one of the two monsters who remembers…” He trailed off, briefly glancing at Frisk.

 

“never mind, it’s over with…”

 

I gasped. “The demon…”

 

Frisk and Sans flinched.

 

“I’m sorry! I’ll be quiet.”

 

Toriel and Asgore looked between the three of us.

 

“What are you talking about, Raven?” Asgore inquired.

 

I shook my head. “It’s not my story to tell, sir. I only know about it because of the bond.”

 

“ARE YOU REFERRING TO WHEN WE WERE BACK UNDERGROUND?”

 

All eyes turned to Papyrus.

 

“I KNOW THAT MY BROTHER WAS SUFFERING…FOR REASONS HE WAS UNWILLING TO EXPLAIN. IT WAS ODD. HE HID SO MUCH, LIKE IT DID NOT MATTER IF HE SHARED IT OR NOT.”

 

The tension was thick. The eyes were on Sans, who had lowered his head and covered his face.

 

“i…can’t.” He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him, gently rubbing circles into his skull as he sobbed softly.

 

“What the hell is going on, nerd? I’ve never seen you cry! You were always smiling!”

 

No one responded to the former captain. Looking around, I made out the same thing on all their faces. They had known something was wrong, could feel it, but could not identify it.

 

“…it’s my fault.”

 

There was a collection of gasps as the savior of the underground stood up.

 

“Frisk, dear?”

 

“I’m sorry, Mom. Raven’s right. Th-this is my story to tell.”

 

“What do you mean, child?” Asgore cut in.

 

“My journey through the underground was not as straight through as you all know. Only Sans, Flowey and Chara know the truth.”  


“What do you know of Chara?” Toriel demanded.

 

“When I came to the underground, the entrance to where I fell at a barrier that enhanced my dormant magic. It also awakened the Soul of another Child of Determination, Chara. They led me through the underground and for the first time, I was a pacifist. But I was stupid, and curious. When I had gone through the underground, I learned that I had the ability to Load, Save, and Reset time.

 

“I would save progress so that if I died, I could go back to my last save and Load it back. Or, if I was bored with the timeline, I could Reset back to the very beginning of my journey. The only ones to feel the change and remember were Sans and Flowey.

 

“Flowey had that power before me. He was a Soulless monster with Determination from the first fallen child. Without his Soul, he could not feel. He tried everything just to feel again. Strong emotions come from hurting others, so he went down that road. It ended up corrupting him.

 

“Sans…you weren’t immediately aware, were you?” The skeleton shook his head. “I thought not. You became more and more aware. But your original awareness came from the accident with Gaster. I can see him, too.

 

“Back to my journey through the underground. I went through pacifist, neutral – just to see what would happen if I killed some monsters and not others, and full out genocide. I was a child who didn’t understand a lot. But my choices and actions corrupted Chara. They thought that killing was the way to go. So, there was more genocide, and more pain.

 

“However, Sans…at one time, you spared me during our battle in the Judgement Hall. In previous times, I wouldn’t give you a chance. There was a time I did and I was forced to start over. But then there was this time. We had been through so many resets. Even though my body was that of a ten-year-old, my mind was years ahead.

 

“I will never forget. You saw right through me. You plead me with to stop, to think about what I was doing. You told me that this was destroying me, a kid who you knew could be good. Instead of your usual ‘do you think anyone can change, if they really try?’ it was, ‘i know you can change, i know you can be good.’ You told me to stop. You spared me and instead of trying to hug me, you fell backwards and lied there.

 

“I was so confused, but then you said–”

 

“i will forgive ya fer all the pain ya caused if we can go back ta the choice ya made in the beginnin’. no strings attached, i promise. i’m tired of playin’, i’m tired of watchin’ my only family turn ta dust by yer hands. i’m tired of revenge. let’s all be happy, kid. how about it? will ya choose love or LOVE?”

 

“And I chose love. Real love, not Level Of ViolencE. Sans kept his promise. I went through the Underground one more time and here we are. By leaving the Underground that last time, a new Save was made. I cannot Reset back to the beginning of my journey anymore. I can only Reset to the beginning of our lives aboveground.

 

“Chara is still a part of me. But we fused, so she’s a permanent part of me. Like me, Chara has a power. She can manipulate emotions.”

 

Frisk opened their eyes, revealing blood red irises.

 

“But that’s okay. We aren’t corrupted anymore. We love all the monsters and promised Sans that we would work together to protect everyone. We have used Chara’s ability so that monsters can be truly free.”

 

Frisk’s smile dropped and they closed their eyes.

 

“And that’s everything…I’m sorry.”

 

I looked around. Everyone who didn’t know, which was three people, was in shock.

 

“Are you kidding me, punk? You really killed everyone?”

 

The fish warrior stood, a spear in their hands. I tried to stand to stop her, but someone beat me to it.

 

“stop. if i can forgive ‘er, then so can you. i dealt with way more shit from the experience than you. forgive them and move on. that’s the past. we all make mistakes. don’t bring it back. if ya attack, that’s all that will happen.”

 

Undyne’s glare softened. “Sans…”

 

“i wanna live fer the future, not be stuck in the past. i want my kids ta grow up in a world that’s safe, not reeking of destruction from a kid who was tryin’ ta kind themselves. we’re all gonna make mistakes. what matters is makin’ things right. frisk has done some bad stuff. but they moved past it and kept their promise ta me. that’s all that matters. they made it right again.”

 

The spear vanished.

 

“if i can forgive after all the shit that happened, you can, too. it hurts, sure, but remember this. what do you have now to look forward to?”

 

Undyne looked at her Soul Mate, around the house, and out the window at the sky.

 

“Right…I get it. Thanks, Sans.”

 

The skeleton nodded, a small but genuine smile on his face.

 

“i hold everyone accountable for their actions. in previous timelines, i broke my promise ta tori. i did kill frisk over and over. even if everything was reset, that can never be undone. i take responsibility.”

 

The room was silent. But it was no longer tense with fear, anger, grief, or betrayal. No, instead, there was understanding, acceptance, and reason. When everything was said, and done, everyone agreed that the past was the past and we were all going to move forward.

 

We would honor the past, and **remember** , so that, moving forward, the same mistakes would not be made again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you saw that coming so I can call you out of it! XP
> 
> Also, this new villain is named after the asshole I had to deal with until recently (I finally moved) and based slightly off of Viggo from Dragons: Race to the Edge. That kind of evil is what I was going for, but then I added a little more insanity and this guy came along.
> 
> Also, Frisk and Sans' past was not gonna be part of this chapter. But I decided that I needed to add more and it would be good to provide the lesson of "remember history so that the same mistakes aren't repeated" since in my life, people continue to do that dumb shit and make the same mistakes. So...yeah, now everyone important is aware and stuff. The only thing they don't know is who Flowey really is, but that will either stay secret, be revealed later, or someone will connect the dots from Frisk's story.
> 
> By the way, the V Day chapter comes right after this, so if you haven't read it, go [read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9460865/chapters/21923726) now.


	15. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between doing an April Fools thing and original plans, I decided on the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Frustration. Nope, not a good enough word in the slightest. Frustration would be putting it mildly. Fury, rage, another word that means ‘I am a hair away from ripping someone apart’. I grumbled, thoroughly done with everything. I would stand and pace if I were capable. But at just past the ten-month mark, I could barely sit up.

 

I was laid down in the bedroom of the cabin Sans had brought me to after my breakdown with Toriel. I found out Sans had two motives for bringing be so far away; Toriel couldn’t do anything if she did in fact mean what she said and I couldn’t leave without assistance.

 

My belly was enormous, and even my navel, which was initially inverted, had popped out. Sans had been so embarrassing when that happened. He was so fascinated with how I worked.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“hey, babe. how’d ya sleep?”

 

I turned my head and glared at him.

 

“oh…uh, i’m sorry, babe. can i do anythin’ ta help?”

 

I grumbled, turning away. He pressed a kiss to my jaw.

 

“I just want them out. It’s too much! Look at me.”

 

“yeah, i dun think you can take any more. sorry my genetics are too much.”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

“yeesh! yer mood swings are at their worst right now, huh?”

 

I growled.

 

He hummed. “yup, t’s wha’ i thought.”

 

I huffed through my nose.

 

“ya hungry?”

 

I nodded once.

 

“m’kay, be right back. scream if ya need me.”

 

He got up and left the room. I sighed when he was out of sight. I reached for my phone, pressing the button on the side to light it up. It read 2:45PM. I groaned.

 

I laid it back down and tried to shift. One of the duo didn’t like that and kicked.

 

“No, don’t do that! I know your cramped, but I can’t do anything until you decide your done baking! Seriously, that hurts!”

 

They settled, but ten minutes later, they both became active once more.

 

“Oh, c’mon, you two! I thought we had an understanding! You can be fussy when you decide to come out. Not before!”

 

I heard a snort as Sans returned.

 

“listenin’ ta yer convo with them is precious.”

 

“Ugh, something tells me yer gonna be very annoying when they do come.”

 

“aww, baby doll! why d’ya say that?”

 

“I can just tell. There’ll be so many dad jokes and just you bein’ an ass! Oh no! Ugh, even imagining it is making my head hurt.”

 

“oh, the horror!” He gasped dramatically. “i will torture my family with dad jokes until there are none left. as if i’ll get that far before they are all grown up. dun worry, though, i’ll continue ta plague all o’ ya with jokes as they grow up and shit.”

 

I moaned a long, low note. Gradually, it turned into a whine that had Sans snort and start giggling.

 

“c’mon sweetheart, i know yer hungry.”

 

He was right as I scarfed up the sandwiches he had prepared for me like I was eating air.

 

“feel better?” he asked when I had licked the plate clean and started on my fingers.

 

I nodded, finger in my mouth. He gently removed it and placed it in his mouth, sucking gently. I squirmed with my arousal.

 

“No, don’t. I can’t ride you with how big I am!”

 

He responded with a full-blown belly laugh, his head thrown back and his sharp canines and tongue visible.

 

“oh stars, i love ya so much.”

 

He reached down and kissed me, stopping any sexual advances.

 

“nuh, uh, uh! can’t have any o’ that at this stage of the game. i know how ya feel. can’t tell ya how much i’ve been cravin’ ta give ya a good time.”

 

“Shuddup…” I mumbled.

 

He chuckled, cheeky grin and all before placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

 

After taking the plate away, he settled beside me, large hand cupping me rounded belly. At this point, he could no longer cover my belly completely with his hands.

 

“i can feel ‘em. they **are** feisty, aren’t they? reminds me of their mom.”

 

“Keep calling me names and you’ll regret it.” He sighed in defeat.

 

“By the way, what’s the plan for when I give birth? We’ll need a doctor and you didn’t want the others to know where we are.”

 

“don’ worry, i learned how ta birth a kid before i graduated. was a mandatory course, an’ really embarrassing fer me, but i aced it. in the worst-case scenario, i’ll call in alphys. she’ll keep this place a secret…if i ask her to.”

 

I nodded. “Okay…”

 

He hummed into my neck. “i’m confident i won’t need her help, though.”

 

I sighed. “Okay. Do you have any ideas for names?”

 

He chuckled. “pap and i were named once we knew our speech type.”

 

I scrunched my face up. “Wha?”

 

“for us, we’re born with a speech quirk of sorts. only we can see it, too. pap speaks in papyrus, hence his name. i speak in comic sans, obviously. so, when these buggers are born, they’ll have speech signals that will help define their names. make sense?”

 

“Only kinda.”

 

He kissed the side of my forehead as I turned to go back to sleep.

 

“just trust me.”

 

I hummed my approval as I slipped back into dream land.

 

* * *

 

 

I was woken up in the early hours of the morning a week later. Pain shot through my spine and I gasped.

 

“babe, what’s up?”

 

“Ahhh! God damnit, that hurts!”

 

He pressed his hand to my belly, resting his head right above and making sure not to put any weight on me.

 

When another shot of pain ran through me, he tensed.

 

“it’s time, babe. that pain is created when the barrier holding a monster begins to dissolve. they’re finally comin’.”

 

“Shit! Sans, I’m scared!”

 

He shushed me. “i know. be right back. just breathe! need a minute.”

 

I sobbed as his presence vanished. _No, not now! Please!_

 

“Settle down, dear! I’m here now!”

 

“Gaster?”

 

“Indeed. Stay calm. My son is getting the supplies to make this as quick and painless as possible. You should have seen all the research he has done to prepare. I have watched him for months from the Void. You will be fine. And I will be here to help.”

 

“Th-thank – _AHHH_ – you so m-muuu-uuuuuuuch!” I flinched, my arms wrapped around my midsection.

 

“back, an’ i got– dad?! what the hell are **you** doin’ here?”

 

“Worry about that after your children have been successfully birthed! Right now, your wife is in great pain and you do not have time to ask questions. I will answer at a later time. Right now, I am here to assist you.”

 

Sans shook his head and returned his focus to me. Perspiration had beaded across my forehead, and the first of it dripped into my hairline. Handing a cloth to his father, Sans began to work. I couldn’t see much with the lights still off and even after Gaster flipped them on, my enormous gut was in the way.

 

Sans was exchanging information with Gaster and all I could do was trust them to know what to do and breathe as I dealt with the pain. I screamed every minute or so until my throat was too sore. I could feel every movement as the twins began to make their way down.

 

Clearing my sore throat, I whispered. “Sans, p-promise me s-s-something.”

 

“babe, focus on breathing!”

 

“JUST PROMISE ME!” _Oh, that hurt!_

 

“ugh, okay, what is it?”

 

“Promise me th-thaaaaaaaghhht we will forget who is o-o-older. I want them to grow up – _AHHH_ – e-e-equal!”

 

“course! i promise! i won’ look at them until after they’re both born! dad can even do the cleanin’ so that i won’t remember who was what.”

 

I nodded, breathing.

 

“I promise to ignore as well!”

 

I breathed a thank you.

 

“now get ready ta push, sweetheart.”

 

I was not sure how much time had passed, but the sun began to rise as I struggled through the labor. I was blue in the face, covered in sweat and tears, my nose running, screaming bloody murder with a throat that could rival the pits of Hell if such a place existed.

 

Finally, however, after an eternity of pain with an aftertaste of disgust from sitting in my own bodily fluids, the wail of a child filled the air.

 

“not lookin’ yet, i swear. i can see the other one, too! one more push!”

 

I screamed through the final push and felt victorious as the second child’s cry joined the first, a few pitches off from their twin.

 

Sans handed them off to their grandfather and lowered my shirt over my sensitive parts before washing his hands. As soon as he was clean, he came to my side and kissed my forehead.

 

“ya did so well, sweetheart. i’m so proud o’ ya.”

 

I chuckled and nodded, my throat too raw for a verbal response.

 

“Well, I failed to keep that promise. I forgot to consider that since their pitches are different, it is easy to tell them apart. So, I know who as first, but I am more than willing to keep that to myself.”

 

“heh, yeah, me too. but i dun mind keepin’ it from them as they grow up. do ya wanna know and just keep quiet?”

 

I nodded.

 

He chuckled, “okay. then, here ya go…”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what do their speech signals say about their names?”

 

I held the twins in my arms, one of them was a boy while the other was a girl. They both were pearly white in complexion, but while the boy looked so much like his father, the girl looked like a pale human with skeletal eye sockets and glowing pupils like her brother and father. Both had tufts of black hair, but while the boy had midnight hair, his sister had violet hues in the sunlight.

 

“The boy is Eras and the girl is Aurora. Eras is part of Sans-Serif, so they’ll be like their father and great-great grandfather. That should be fun! Aurora is part of Serif, and I have a hunch she will be more like you, dear. Her Soul says so, too.”

 

“May I see?”

 

“sure! c’mere, baby girl!”

 

Holding his daughter, now clean and smiling brightly, he made a gentle tug motion in front of her and an upside-down light blue and purple gradient heart surrounded in a green to yellow glow came out. It was beautiful, just like her.

 

“May I?” Gaster inquired.

 

I handed Eras over and moments later, out popped an upside-down deep blue and red heart surrounded in a green to light blue glow.

 

“That’s amazing,” I whispered emotionally. “They’re us!”

 

“no, they’re themselves, but what they stand for is everything we have worked for ta get this far. they are proof that monsters and humans can work t’gether. they’re both so…perfect.” He sniffed, the emotion finally getting to him.

 

Holding his daughter close, he chuckled softly. “i helped make you. oh stars, i just can’t believe it.”

 

As their Souls returned, Sans handed Aurora back to me and Gaster handed Eras to the baby’s father.

 

“Hey there, pretty baby! We’ve been waiting for you!”

 

“oh, stars! rave, yer gonna kill me, but the dad jokes are already pilin’ up!”

 

“Save them until they’re at an age they can understand them!”

 

“no way, i can’t do that!”

 

“Sans, no!”

 

“sans, yes! what’s cute, small, and…”

 

“I am **not** listening to you!”

 

I didn’t hear the rest, but Sans and Gaster belted out laughing.

 

“Oh, the next couple weeks are gonna be painful!”

 

“wait, dad, did ya write down the info for them?”

 

“Yes, they were born at one forty and one forty-four in the afternoon of April the 1st, and–”

 

“Holy **SHIT**!”

 

“language, babe!”

 

“No, no, no! You don’t get it! It’s April 1st!”

 

“yes…it is!”

 

I turned to them both a slack jawed expression.

 

“You don’t know what holiday it is today?”

“it’s a holiday?”

 

“This…oh, this is the universe being a sassy asshole, I just know it!”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“It is April Fools, a day that people use to play jokes and pranks of each other! After each prank, they shout _April Fools_! Oh, this is gonna be bad!”

 

When I looked up, Sans’ pupils were sparkling.

 

“is this a joke?”

 

“NO! Look it up!”

 

“holy shit, all the years and i didn’t know this existed! ha. ha! haaaaa!”

 

Sans hands Eras to me and immediately goes on a cheering spree around the house, whooping. Gaster chuckles to himself, covering his face with his hands, trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

I groaned. “It’s pure _irony_ that I would give birth to the children of a master punster and prankster of the national holiday that celebrates what their father is best at. And the worst part is that they might be just as good at those things as their maker is. Oh, I have a headache just thinking about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if any of you saw that coming...I personally doubt it. 
> 
> And if you only knew because you read it off my DA, that doesn't count! DX


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family meets the twins...as well as someone else whom they forgot existed. And the reveal of something...that's really just a confirmation! XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this sooner...sorry about that!
> 
> This originally had a part that was bad, so thank goodness I didn't post it here yet. Let's just say I wasn't in a good head space.

“c’mon eras, stay still! c’mon, bud!”

 

The baby giggled but would not stay still for his father.

 

“if i can’t get you dressed, we’re gonna have some issues.”

 

The little skeleton wiggled, clearly amused. Sans, for his part, snorted, picking up the newborn and proceeding to nuzzle playfully into the boy’s exposed ribs.

 

 

 

It had been a few weeks since the twins birth and today was the day we were returning home with them and Gaster. We had called ahead to inform every one of our return and as an apology for the events on Valentine’s Day, Toriel would be hosting a Baby Shower.

 

We made sure to keep everything but the children’s gender a secret, and I insisted that there be no pink, as I hated stereotypes. If she grew up to want pink, Aura – as we had dubbed her after an event where one of her abilities came to light – would receive upon request. So, the color scheme was purple and blue.

 

We also told our friends and family that a guest would be returning with us. When asked, Sans and I were adamant to keep it a secret. Gaster’s return would be one hell of a surprise.

 

 

 

“gotcha, ya fussy baby!” Sans had successfully gotten Eras into a yellow and light blue outfit that consisted of a blue shirt with yellow stripes, blue pants, and yellow socks.

 

“Took you long enough!” I gloated as I smugly held up Aura who sported the reverse of her brother – yellow shirt with blue stripes, yellow pants, and blue socks. “She was dressed over ten minutes ago.”

 

“pfffff, whatever!” The skeleton rolled the lights in his sockets. “next time you can dress _mister feisty-pants_ and i’ll take care of _princess perfection_.”

 

I snorted into giggles. “What kind of nicknames **are** those?”

 

“oh, stop! don’t change the subject! do we have a deal?”

 

“Yeah, yeah! Okay! I swear I thought you could handle it easily after taking care of your brother.”

 

“hey, by the time i had to take over carin’ fer him, he was old enough to know better.”

 

“Right, right…” I let a playful smirk spread across my face.

 

“let’s go. they’re waitin’ fer us.”

 

“Is it safe to teleport with them?”

 

“yeah, they’re magic and since my signature is in their biology, they should be accustomed to it.”

 

I sighed. “I hope you’re right. Where’s Gaster?”

 

“he’s meetin’ us there. like me, he can teleport, so he’ll prob’ly be there by the time we arrive.”

 

With that, we were off.

 

 

 

“Oh, they’re so beautiful!” Devin cooed. “Can I hold one of them?”

 

I nodded. “This is Aurora, but we call her Aura because last week, her magic has manifested around her, showing a shimmer of colors. We later realized that was her essence, or aura, so the nickname works.”

 

Devin lightly bounced her, earning a few giggles from the child. “How about…Eras, was it? Has he shown any magic yet?”

 

“No, for all we know, it won’t come into being until he’s older. What would really be sad is if he doesn’t have magic.”  
  


“he does, babe.” Sans said from behind me, poking his son’s sib through the shirt and eliciting and half-whine, half-giggle from the baby. “i can feel it. he just needs to tap into it and it will shape itself. they have different magic, so aura’s early manifestation has ta do with her type of magic being either easier to access and easier to see from someone who isn’t her. for all any of us knows, eras has accessed his magic and we don’t know it yet.”

 

I hummed, processing the information as I stared at my son. He looked up at me and quirked his skull to the side. That’s when I noticed it. I leaned it until I was mere inches away from his face and stared closely into his eye-lights.

 

“babe?”

 

“Hang on for a sec. I think…”

 

Within the deep blue of his sockets were little white symbols racing around, like the blue ring that resembled an iris was a race course and the symbols were cars, going around and around. Finally, they assembled and seemed to piece themselves together before flashing. The child blinked and then, as if he had registered everything, reached for me with his head and arms and pulled my face close, nuzzling into me.

 

I gently took him from his father’s arm and nuzzled back. When he was satisfied, gently laid down and clothes his eyes to sleep.

 

“I think I know part of what his powers are.”  
  


“wha? you do? well, ya gonna keep us in the dark?”

 

“I saw little white symbols zooming around in his eyes. They seemed to be piecing things together and when it was done, it seemed like he registered who I am. I think he can manipulate data, whether it’s Soul data or even data within the world is up in the air. But he registered me and when he completed that, he proceeded to react accordingly. As a baby, it took a little bit. But I think growing up, he’ll learn faster and he might even be able to surpass your level of smart, Sansy.”

 

For his part, Sans seemed shocked and then overjoyed.

 

“i cannot wait to test that.”

 

“If you treat him like an experiment, you will regret it.” I warned, turning my body away from my husband.

 

“i didn’t mean like that. i feel like i’m gonna get an amazing opportunity to teach him and just…” He laughed giddily, which was very close to what a teenage girl who got her crush to accept a date would look like. “this is gonna be awesome! i can see it now. this kid is gonna make me so proud.”

 

“Seeing you like this is honestly just a bit terrifying. Stop!”

 

“FUHUHUHUUU! I have never seen the big nerd like this!”

 

We turned as Undyne, Alphys, and Papyrus came walking in.

 

“MAY I HOLD MY NIECE PLEASE?” Pap inquired of Devin. My brother chuckled before handing over wiggling baby girl.

 

“SHE IS SO TINY! SHE LOOKS A LOT LIKE HER MOTHER, WHICH IS GOOD BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL, SISTER.”

 

I grinned. “Thank you so much, Pappy!”

 

“I ALSO SEE THAT MY NEPHEW LOOKS A LOT LIKE MY BROTHER. HE, TOO, IS VERY GOOD LOOKING AND VERY CUTE.”

 

“is that **your** way of telling me ya think i’m attractive, bro?”

 

“INDEED IT IS.”

 

I snorted as Sans blushed. “thanks, pap.”

 

“ANY TIME, DEAR BROTHER.” The taller, leaner skeleton looked around. “I KNOW THAT THE DREEMURRS HAVE YET TO ARRIVE BUT ARE ON THEIR WAY, HOWEVER WHERE IS THIS SPECIAL GUEST? HAVE THEY ARRIVED?”

 

I shrugged. “I haven’t seen him. I wonder what happened. Sans?”

 

“he’ll come when he feels like it. he’s either a nervous wreck or he’s waitin’ fer the perfect moment.” The bulky skeleton shrugged.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, the royal family arrived. Toriel immediately apologized and assured me that she would never take the children away and that it was just to encourage me to stop working. After being away from her for so long, seeing her so distraught from her mistake encouraged me to forgive her.

 

“If it makes you feel better, dear, I won’t hold either of them. I want you to trust I would never do that. I am so dreadfully sorry.”

 

Damn! I expressed my gratitude and agreed that this time, ‘look, touch, but do not take’ was the best way to handle this first visit.

 

Thirty minutes later, the room was filled with my family and everyone took a turn holding the twins. Aura was enjoying the attention, but Eras had fallen asleep.

 

“like father, like son.” The look of pride was so big, it was obnoxious. I rolled my eyes.

 

 

 

After an hour, everyone settled down and baby gifts were presented. Since I had made a point to everyone months earlier that if I saw any pink, it would burn, everyone respectfully avoided it. So, in accordance with my wishes, there was a lot of purple instead.

  
"This reminds me of something Jane Eisser used to wear, but seeing as it's not pink and ugly like her, I'll overlook it."  
  


Sans was quick to say, “damn, that was savage!”

 

“Yeah, what did that outfit ever do to you?” Undyne questioned.

 

"It's not that. It's the people from my past. They were cruel and treated anyone different like shit."

 

“have you seen them since then?”

 

“Pfff, what’s funny is they applied to the same college as me, but the fashion side. And they weren’t accepted, while I received a scholarship. I made sure they knew and they were not happy. Last I heard, they were off doing drugs, getting cheated on and doing the cheating. One of them is homeless, doing some not nice stuff to make money.”

 

“what…”

 

“Yeah, it sometimes sucks when you’re a shitty person. That is, if fate decides to shove it in your face. All these girls came from rich families and each one of them got what they deserved. You don’t get to be Daddy’s Little Princess forever.”

 

I was fuming, so I couldn’t see the looks of pity. I didn’t want to anyway. When Sans pulled me into his arms, I accepted it and nuzzled against him.

 

“ya won’t have to worry about them anymore. even if one of ‘em shows up on our doorstep one day, i will not let anyone hurt you again.”

 

“They aren’t the issue anymore. Their choices landed them in ‘Royally Fucked Town’. But someone else, two someone’s actually, come from a wealthy family that wants to take me hostage and see you die. They want us to suffer.”

 

“well, none of us will let them.”

 

“What are you talking about, Sweetie?”

 

“Tom and Bill. They’re both after me, for different reasons. But the next time Bill strikes, I doubt it will be pretty.”

 

“Then I guess you better harness your magical abilities that have recently awakened, shouldn’t you?”

 

Everyone turned. In the doorway was Gaster in a suit that looked perfectly tailored and pristine. A flash seemed to work its way through all the monsters.

 

“GASTER?!”

 

I grinned. “Behold our Special Guest, or the monster that helped Sans with my delivery!”

 

“WHAT?!” Everyone was so in-sync today.

 

“It is good to be back among friends. Now then, I have a gift for my new grandchildren. But later, I want to discuss a battle plan just in case. Like I said, we have a secret weapon.

 

“Our dear Raven is an untrained mage since her dormant magic has been unlocked. Given that, I believe some family of hers might have some magic too, locked away and waiting to be unleashed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those against the anti-pink thing, I assure you that if Aura wants to wear pink when she's older, Raven will let her. It's just right now that she doesn't like it. I have some history with that, so that's what playing out here. Raven wants Aura to choose to wear pink, not have it forced upon her. I hope that makes sense.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I am writing chapter 32 of CounterTale after posting this, and editing is happening little by little so posting the story will come soon enough. I want it to be a well written as possible with as few mistakes as I can manage!

**Author's Note:**

>  **This story is prompt-based, so if you have any suggestions, send me an ask on[Tumblr](http://rtnightmare.tumblr.com/), comment on the [poll](http://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/journal/poll/6176803/) on DeviantArt, or leave a comment below with a _single word_ or _phrase_.**  
>     
>  If I choose your prompts, I will give credit at the top of the chapter. If I come up with the prompts, there will be no credit at all.
> 
>  
> 
> _Help me improve by giving me feedback. If you think I should do something specific, let me know. I take all comments under consideration. I am still learning, so anything that can help is appreciated._


End file.
